


Wounds on Our Soul

by keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky



Series: Ava and Thranduil stories [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Ava has her own issues, Curses, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Thorin acting mad, curse has nothing to do with Sauron, k10phit, tags will eventually make sense, will update as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 62,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky/pseuds/keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after Thorin becoming king, Ava has settled into the Greenwood with her soul mate. The ache of leaving her family still haunts her but with the help of Thranduil, things seem to be getting better. That is until their own Bilbo Baggins turns up with news of a mad Thorin which then leads to larger and more sinister things. For Ava, it will test not only herself but those she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Year On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oriana5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriana5/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year on and things are different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's that time again.  
> Here is the new story, things start off slow but will pick up sooner than you think.  
> I have really no idea how many chapters there will be and whether or not I'll be updating daily or weekly.
> 
> In the mean time, enjoy!

Waking up was a slow, peaceful moment. There was no urgency just warmth and comfort. I buried my face further into the cool pillow as the last tendons of sleep ebbed away. With a sigh, I tried to roll onto my front but a strong band of warmth around my waist held me back. Another source of warmth ran the length of my back and nudged at the back of my thighs.  
“Mm,” a throaty groan rumbled into my hair. Fully awake, I tried again to move but it was in vain. The hold grew tighter.  
“Let me go, you infernal elf,” I mumbled with a slack grin. I took the large hand against my stomach and pried it off. Being more awake then the elf at my back, I was able to roll out of bed before I could be trapped again. I was quick to slip a robe on before the chill caught my skin.  
“If you do not make your way back into this bed, my darling, I fear there will be dire consequences to face.” Thranduil mumbled, without even opening his eyes.  
“You’re slack with sleep, I think I’m safe for now.” I crossed to the other end of the room to get a cup of water that rested on the dresser.  
“Ava,” the elf whined as he flopped onto his back. With a small chuckle, I walked back to the bed and sat down. My hand made its way to his hair.  
“Time to get up, you have king stuff to do.”  
“My duties can wait a few moments more.” His hand found mine and stopped its stroking. Bringing it to his lips, Thranduil kissed my knuckles gently. “I wish to spend a few more moments with you.”

***

It had been a year since Thorin was crowned. There was a large celebration afterwards and many people woke with thick heads the next morning. A week later Bilbo was crowned consort. The party was not as rowdy but no less pleasant. Elrond and Arwen had already gone back to Rivendell so they did not see it. Lady Galadriel had sent Haldir in her place. During that week there were many political meetings so I found myself spending a lot of time with the company. Though Fili was dragged to more than half of those meetings. When the morning after of Bilbo’s party came, I left for the Greenwood with the elves. Many of them welcomed me with cheers and kind greetings. Then there were those off to the sides who looked on in sorrow. Sorrow for their king who they would lose. I didn’t smile as much as I should have that night. It took a couple of weeks for me to feel comfortable in the halls of the Woodland Realm. Legolas and Tauriel helped immensely with that. And I had gained new friends, an elven maid Losswen along with an elf in the guard called Meludir. It was after two months that I received the first letter from Bilbo. After that we exchanged many throughout the year and even met once in Dale. For my nineteenth birthday, the entire company, Gandalf, the Durins and Bard’s family were invited to a gathering. It was a lively dinner and I received many jewels from the dwarves and a short sword from Bard. Tilda and Sigrid made me a beautiful green dress and Bain made a belt to go with it. It was a wonderful birthday, but whenever I had a moment to myself, I would think of my family. Not just on that night but heaps throughout the year. I was afraid that missing them would always hurt. 

***

“Ava?” I jolted slightly at the feel of a hand on my cheek. Looking to Thranduil, I saw the worry I had seen a hundred times. “Are you thinking of your family again?” I took his hand in mine and kissed it gently. I sighed tiredly.  
“Its fine, I have you so it’s fine.” Genuine adoration softened his worry.  
“So often are you to look forlornly at nothing. Your eyes glaze over in memory and I know.” He took my fingers between his own longs ones and toyed with mine. “I know that you are in pain over your family. And I know that I cannot help you.” I leaned my forehead against his.  
“It’ll ease. Over time it’ll ease. I’ll learn to live with the pain.” My answer seemed to upset him again so I pinched his cheek. He shrieked halfheartedly, rolling away from me.  
“You deceptive maiden,” he sneered. I laughed at him quietly. “You laugh at your own king’s distress?” I shrugged.  
“I laugh at an elf who can be bullied by a young girl.” Whatever sadness there was had ebbed away.  
“What plans do you have today?” He asked.  
“I have some training with Meludir after breakfast. Then I think I’ll head to the library. I want to catch up on some of the history.”  
“I fear your desire to ‘catch up’ on our history will take the rest of your lifetime.”  
“Well,” I said as I stood and stretched. “It’s not like I have anything else to occupy my time with.” My smirk was accented with the slight slip of my collar.  
“Tease,” the elf drawled.  
“Says the one barely covering himself with such a low-slung blanket.” Thranduil leaned back smugly.  
“It is not as if you have not seen what these sheets are hiding.” With a huff, I turned to the door and made my way out to get changed. I ignored the groan that echoed behind me. 

“Your swordsmanship has improved greatly this month, my lady.” Meludir said with a broad smile. “I believe that we might be able to spend more time focusing on your bow work. Does that sound agreeable?” The young elf took the practice sword from me to place it on the rack.  
“Sure, if you think I’m ready.” It was easy to train with Meludir, he was young and still excitable. He reminded me of both Bofur and Bilbo simultaneously. Though this elf was tall, slender, with straight brown hair and the most childish grace. He was like a ray of sunshine.  
“Excellent, I’ll inform Captain Tauriel and Prince Legolas. I am sure they would be most eager to hear of your development.” He gave a quick bow before striding off with a spring in his step. I had been training in a somewhat private training area. The largest one was for the soldiers and I didn’t want to get in the way of their advanced training. Tauriel had suggested this place. Nestled among the large roots of the beech trees, there were many small alcoves to rest in. Legolas had said that this used to be used for its sunlight. But a couple of decades ago, the trees ahead had grown and blocked the light. So that then left it for miscellaneous purposes. Feeling happy with myself, I made my way to the library. The elf in charge of the books, sitting comfortably on a couch while reading a book, gave me a smile and went back to her reading. I spent the next two hours till lunch reading songs translated into westron. I sat in a far corner on a couch covered in silk throws and cushions. I started dozing off when Losswen came. For an elf, she was quite curvy, like her gold hair. That didn’t mean that she was no less graceful.  
“My lady,” Losswen stated with a bow. “Lunch is ready and his majesty has requested your presence.” I tried and failed to a suppress a yawn which made Losswen giggle. I was sluggish in getting up and looked like a seal with a swan, walking next to her. The elves we walked past bowed upon seeing us. Being the soul mate of the king kind of had that affect. I was sure that I would never get used to it. 

“Ah, there you are Ava!” Legolas announced cheerily. He stood from his seat next to his father and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Legolas didn’t seem to catch his father rolling his eyes. “So how is our resident human faring?”  
“Fine,” I replied as I made my way to a seat. Next to me was the king and an empty chair for Losswen. “How’s our resident prince?” Legolas took his seat opposite me while Losswen handed me a glass of wine. I was still getting used to the taste. The female elf took her seat next to me.  
“Oh I’m fine, Tauriel and I are going on a patrol after. Would you be interested in joining us?”  
“Absolutely not.” Thranduil interrupted with a tight lip. I smirked at Legolas over the rim of my glass. Legolas was better at hiding his own.  
“Lady Ava, I was to inform you that a letter has arrived for you,” Losswen interjected politely.  
“Oh? Who from?”  
“Master Baggins of the Lonely Mountain.” The others at the table kept on with their own conversations. “Would you like me to fetch it for you after lunch?”  
“Sure, that’d be awes- good. That’d be good.” It was hard trying to not sound so un-courtly. Being the soul mate to a king meant some changes in my behavior. Said soul mate had informed me that he did not mind my behavior. He thought it quaint. I turned to the elf in question once Losswen had resumed eating. “What are your plans for this afternoon?”  
“My plans?” He asked, shaking himself slightly. Thranduil seemed distracted but I didn’t comment, for now. “Letters of state must be written and a new trade agreement has come up. I fear I shall be busy till dinner. And you, what are your plans, my darling?”  
“Uh, well I think I’ll read Bilbo’s letter then write one back. Maybe learn some more elvish.”  
“And how are you finding that?”  
“It’s hard to get my tongue around some of the words.” A small, leery grin slid its way across Thranduil’s mouth. The elf leaned in closer to me with his gaze holding mine.  
“I could perhaps help exercise your tongue to get around those tricky words. I have been told I am a very good teacher.” There was a mischievous glint in his eye that looked too childish for someone like him. It was adorable.  
“Perhaps not the training I need,” I said quietly before taking a sip. He huffed at my teasing as he leaned back into his chair.  
“You are no fun,” he mumbled.  
“I am fun, you just have to be playing the same game.” That made my elf smile. 

Lunch went on and I said goodbye to the others before leaving. Thranduil had enough time to walk me to my own personal study. He tried to help me with the ‘practice’ he spoke of. I managed to push him away enough so I could slip away behind the door. I listened to him walk away chuckling. The study was small and lit with a few lamps about the place. There were two bookcases on the back wall and in between them was my desk. Paper, quills and ink scattered on it. To the right side of the room was a long couch with cushions and blankets draped over it. I had fallen asleep on it several times only to be woken in bed.  
“My lady?” Losswen called, standing at the door. In her hand was a wax sealed letter. I took it from her with thanks and a smile before she bowed and closed the door behind her. Making myself comfortable on the couch, I opened the letter and read.

~  
Dear Ava  
An update on the situation: no, Kili will not say who. It is indeed frustrating. And Fili is no better. Whenever someone mentions the word soul mate that blonde fool is nowhere to be found. Thorin is worried because Fili will be king after him. And Mahal forbid that the line of Durin stops reigning because Thorin’s nephew doesn’t have a soul mate. Oh well. And speaking of, I have noticed Ori becoming secretive. He keeps hiding his arms and such. I think he is hiding bruises. I don’t understand why, perhaps we would be able to identify his soul mate. I tell you, after all this time, I still don’t understand these dwarves. But they are family and of course it is family that ruffle your feathers most.  
And how are you faring? Thranduil hasn’t noticed your nightmares has he? It was kind of Elrond to send you medicine in secret. I hope it is helping. I’m just glad we have each other to talk to. We’ve both been taken from our homes to a completely different life to be with our soul mates. I know it is far harder for you, but please, if you feel yourself relapse, then talk to Thranduil. It would not do you well to deal with it on your own and worry him also. Ah hear listen to me yammer on about such when I did the same thing. Thorin was up in arms about the whole thing. I fear how Thranduil would react. And how is he, our elven king. Also how are Legolas and Tauriel? Also, your twentieth birthday is in a few months, have you got something planned? Thorin is very busy with stately duties so I think getting him away would be a good idea and I’m sure he’d be glad to see you again. Despite what he says, I think his dislike of the elves has lessened somewhat. Though I doubt it will ever go away.  
As always, I look forward to your letter and I hope to see you soon.  
BB  
~

I read the letter briefly once more before getting up. I found a clear piece of paper and my favorite quill. I had only recently become neat with a quill and ink, I had taken a few lessons from Ori and Losswen. The others did not need to know. I had a small inkling about who Fili and Kili’s soul mates were, after the whole trip to Dale for Sigrid’s wedding. It just didn’t feel right saying anything.  
I started to write.

~  
Dear Bilbo  
In regards to you update: I’m pretty sure that Kili will have told Fili so I think your best bet would be to ask him. Though I doubt Fili would, seeing as though Kili hasn’t said a word, Fili probably won’t either. And about Fili, well I have no clue about his behavior. And I can understand Thorin’s feelings, I just hope he’s prepared in case Fili’s soul mate is male. Or an elf. I shudder at the thought. As for Ori, well I’m sure you will be able to talk it out of him. You managed to find out where Dori was keeping those silks a few months back from Ori if I recall. Perhaps get him a little drunk first. In regards to my nightmares, they've lessened. The herbs, though foul in taste, are working. I can feel when a night is going to be bad so I’ve taken to falling asleep in my study those nights. And if he has caught on, Thranduil has said nothing. Speaking of, he is well, busy with state but well. I’m still getting used to the whole situation and we both have been avoiding the topic of my aging. He wants to celebrate it while I’d rather not. His journey to Rivendell was good but tiresome. He’s back to full health now so I’m glad. Legolas and Tauriel are doing well too. They still bicker like brother and sister. Thranduil has gone so far as to send them on separate patrols to keep them apart. Hasn’t worked though, they’re off on one as we speak.  
There has been nothing planned for my birthday but I would be extremely happy for you and everyone to visit. Just please don’t let Gloin and Dwalin drink too much. It was bad enough in Dale. But they would be welcomed happily all the same. We’d just have to keep them away from a few elves. Nothing we couldn’t handle.  
Thank you so much for your letter, I always look forward to them. Keep well and I will hear from you soon.  
AY  
~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it.  
> Thanks for coming back and checking this out.  
> I have really missed these guys and you guys too. 
> 
> I'll see you in the next chapter :D


	2. Oh My Eru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day arises and a guest arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still super glad to be back. It's taking a bit to get back into the swing of things.  
> I'm aiming to do updates on Mondays and Fridays but I literally just got a job so I don't know how that will affect the schedule. Hopefully not too much :)
> 
> So enjoy this and see you guys Monday!

The sound of the door closing jolted me awake. My eyes stung so I closed them again and buried my head in one of the couch cushions.  
“Now how did I know to look for you here?” The familiar voice asked with a tiny hint of sarcasm.  
“What time is it?” I mumbled, feeling a cool hand brush down my right arm.  
“It is late my darling,” Thranduil answered quietly. I opened my eyes to see him kneeling in front of me. Again, worry clouded his eyes and thinned his lips. “Why do you sleep here so often? Are you not well?”  
“Mmm, I’m fine now. Don’t worry about me.” With what little strength that had come back to me, I pushed myself up. I was assisted by two strong arms wrapping around my shoulders, pulling me to his chest.  
“Come now, this is no place for you to sleep.” The elf ordered as he lifted me up. I dozed off as I was carried. The only thing I was really aware of was Thranduil lying behind me with his arm draped over my hip. I was grateful that it wasn’t a night for nightmares. 

The next morning came slowly and I found myself alone. The note on the pillow next to mine informed me of the king’s absence and wished me a fine day. I took my time in getting up. Mornings like this happened often enough that I no longer felt alone when I woke up. The bath I took was probably longer than necessary, I only got out because I was really hungry.  
After that I made my way to Thranduil’s personal garden. It still glowed blue and was just as stunning as the first time I ever saw it. I still felt tired so it came as no surprise when I started dosing off. A tap to the forehead woke me up.  
“Ava?” A familiar voice asked above me. I opened my eyes to see none other than Tauriel. “Is this what you do with your days off?” She asked mildly, a small smile played at her mouth. With a groan and a stretch I lifted myself to sit next to the red haired elf.  
“I don’t really have a job so all days are days off.” I found myself bored more often than not.  
“What do you normally do to pass the time?” Tauriel stretched her legs out and leaned back on her hands. I did the same.  
“Read, train, study, write to Bilbo and go for walks. I haven’t really got anything to do.”  
“You sound very sheltered.”  
“But not ungrateful. I’m happy to be here, I really am.” That last part was in the hopes of easing some of the worry from Tauriel’s face.  
“I am speaking not only for myself when I say we are happy to have you. But if your having nothing to do really does bother you then perhaps you should speak to his majesty, I am certain that he would be more than pleased to help you”  
“Nah, I couldn’t bother him like that,” I replied sheepishly.  
“It would be no bother at all. He is most desperate to make you happy and welcomed especially because you chose him over your family.” A sudden pang of guilt stabbed its way into my chest. I bit my lip to try and stop the stinging tears. The elf noticed, she always does, and put a hand on my shoulder. “I know it still hurts, but please remember that we are your family as much as they are. You won’t ever be alone.” I bit my lip harder and nodded at her words.  
“If you say one more sweet thing like that and you’ll have to explain to your king why I’ve been crying,” I threatened with a grin.  
“And we can’t have that, can we?” The pair of us laughed at that. “Come, it is soon to be lunch time and Meludir wanted to eat in one the higher areas, near a hole in the cave ceiling.”  
“We’re not eating with the king?”  
“Has he requested you?”  
“Ah, not that I’m aware of.”  
“Then it will be fine, Legolas and Gallion will be there also.” Tauriel stood gracefully and held a hand out for me.  
“Won’t Gallion be with Thranduil?” The two of us started to make our way to the door.  
“The king does not need his right hand at all times.” That was true, he didn’t. But it was very rare and often because something different was happening. 

“Then Lindir fell over into the river,” Meludir chimed with a laugh. Legolas, Tauriel and I all laughed along with the young elf. All that could indicate Gallion’s amusement was the small shaking of his shoulders and a smile. Gallion was like a butler to the king and mimicked him in age and size but with not as broad shoulders, sharper features and darker blonde hair. Meludir stood up and acted out how Lindir fell with a goofy look. I had only met Lindir the one time that Elrond had visited with his sons.  
“He has never forgiven you for that has he?” Legolas asked around a bite of strawberry.  
“Indeed, but even he will get over himself I believe.”  
“In time,” Tauriel added with a snigger. While the other three continued making jokes of Lindir, Gallion shuffled further along the bench we shared, with Tauriel and Meludir on the other side of the table with Legolas at the head. Gallion leaned it but kept a fair distance.  
“My lady,” he said quietly. “My king is worried for your health. He says that you are often found asleep in your own study. I know it is not my place, but since you have said that we are friends, I wish to inform you that whatever distance you have created is troubling my king and myself. Is something the matter?” Before I could answer, Losswen walked into the small dining area.  
“His majesty wishes to speak with Lady Ava,” the elf maiden answered with a curtsey.  
“So jealous my father is to not even allow us a lunch with her,” Legolas pouted in a joking way.  
“When you find your soul mate, young prince,” Gallion said sagely. “You will understand.” Legolas huffed slightly which earned him a snigger from Tauriel and Meludir. 

I made my way to the throne room where I was told the king would be. Again, many elves bowed to me with small smiles. I replied in kind. When I reached the steps of the throne area, I noticed another figure standing in front of the king. When Thranduil saw me, he opened his mouth as if to say something but promptly shut it. The figure turned around when I climbed the steps.  
“Well, well, if it isn’t Ava.”  
“Eru!” I yelled in shock. Still in the same old guy get up, Eru smiled widely. Thranduil turned slightly paler if that were even possible. “What the hell are you doing here?” I snapped.  
“Came to see you,” the god said, draping an arm around my shoulders. “I wanted to chat and check up on how you’ve been after a year.”  
“That’s funny,” I sneered as I slipped out from under his arm and stood in front of my soul mate. “I don’t remember you being so eager to see me when you first sent me here.”  
“Ava?” Thranduil asked warily.  
“Now, now, you made it on your own. And why so angry? Aren’t you happy?” I bit my lip.  
“Well yeah.”  
“So why the anger?”  
“Why the questions?”  
“If I may interrupt,” the elven king interjected. “Is there something the matter my lord?” It was strange hearing him sound so formal, with a hint of… fear?  
“Nothing’s wrong elfling, I just need to talk to your lovely lady for a while, if that’s alright.”  
“Of course.”  
“Ava?” I looked between the two of them, Thranduil keeping his eyes from mine and Eru smiling.  
“Ugh, fine,” I sighed.  
“Excellent,” Eru cheered while slipping his arm around my shoulders again. “We won’t be a while, but I’m afraid I’ll be leaving right after Ava and I are done chatting. So I won’t have time for goodbyes.”  
“It has been an honour meeting you my Lord,” Thranduil said with a gracious bow.  
“And you elfling.”

We made it to my study without any words. My jaw ached from clenching it so much because of how much Erus being seemed to annoy me. He declined my offer for a drink and sat down on the couch.  
“Well this is a fine wee area you have here, Ava.”  
“Thank you. The king thought it would be nice for me to have my own space.” I sat down at my desk with the chair facing the old man- god.  
“Well it is a large cave, plenty of space to spear I guess.” There was a pause.  
“I want to thank you,” I announced quickly. Eru raised an eyebrow. “For allowing me to say goodbye to my family. You didn’t have to but you did and still let me come back here.”  
“Ah.” Eru slouched against the back of the couch, crossing one leg over the other. “That. Well I sent you here without much warning so I’d say we’re even. But to be fair, you being soul mates with Thranduil was a mistake to begin with.”  
“What?” Eru sighed as I stared at him in disbelief.  
“You two were never meant to be fated to be together. He was to be with another elf maiden or lad, I can’t really remember. And you, my dear Ava, were meant to be fated to some man back in your world. But somehow, I reckon one of the valar, someone tied your souls together.”  
“Are you fricken kidding me?” I hissed.  
“Now, now, remember how happy you’ve been. But it is a difficult process tying souls together. Before the first people walked this earth and yours, everyone had their fated. It was, I will admit, a mistake on a grand scale. Now I’d ask you if you’d want to change it but I know that you’d decline my offer.”  
“And how can you possibly know that?” Eru huffed a sort of are-you-serious breath.  
“I created all things, I know you.”  
“Well… you have point. But still, thank you I know you didn’t have too. May I ask what it is that you want to talk to me about?”  
“Ah yes my reason for being here. It is a grave matter and I have little time to tell you.” The somewhat relaxed nature slipped from his aged face and gave way to an austere expression. “Something has been troubling me gravely. Ever since I sent you here an evil has grown and slipped its way past the cracks. Each time I try to follow it, I always have you in the back of my head.”  
“And you don’t know what this evil is?”  
“No, but it has something to do with you.”  
“Has sending me here messed up the balance or something?”  
“No of course not. Otherwise I never would have done that. It is not an evil from you, but you have some part to play. I cannot help you in this so you must promise me to be stronger than you are now. And to tell no one of this.”  
“What? I don’t-”  
“Promise me Ava.” There was another pause as I looked at the small worry in Eru’s eyes. I nodded.  
“I promise I’ll be stronger and I will not speak of this.”  
“That’s my girl.” As soon as the words left his mouth, someone knocked on the door. I blinked and one moment Eru was there and the next, he wasn’t. With a sigh I stood to answer the door. Standing on the other side was Losswen with a pained face.  
“Losswen, what’s wrong?” At that, her face shifted to a neutral expression.  
“Nothing my lady, I have a letter for you from Erebor.” I smiled.  
“Really? Thank you.” I took it from her. “Anything else?”  
“The king wishes to see you in his- your chambers.” I did my best not to blush at her mistake.  
“Ah, sure. Thanks again Losswen.”  
“Of course my lady,” she said with a bow and let me pass. 

I walked all the way to the king’s chambers whilst ignoring the urge to read the letter. I was hoping it was from Bilbo.  
“Ava,” Thranduil said happily once I had made my way down the stairs. It was nice to see him smiling.  
“Hi.” I walked up to him and took his offered hands. The elf placed a quick kiss on my forehead and pulled back. Worry flittered in his eyes. “What is it?”  
“I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Lord Ilúvatar seemed desperate to talk to you. What did he say?” The grip the elf had on my hands tightened.  
“Well,” I paused. There was no way I could lie to him. “He wanted to see how I was. I thanked him for allowing me to say goodbye to my family and for sending me back to you.” The king smiled slightly. “He also said-” I paused.  
“Said what?” One of his hands let go of mine to make its way to my cheek.  
“He said that it was a mistake us being fated to each other.”  
“A mistake?” I looked up to see pain in Thranduil’s eyes as he hissed his words.  
“Yes, but a mistake that cannot be undone.”  
“Well, I am glad then, for that mistake.” Though pain was still present in his eyes, he smiled slightly. “So that is why you seem worried?”  
“Yeah,” I sighed, leaning into his hand.  
“You have nothing to fear, you are mine as much as I am yours.”  
“I know,” I whispered. Thranduil bought his forehead down to rest against mine. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the super cheesy title  
> I had no idea what to write.  
> Heads up, this story is going to be a lot longer than Soos and is a lot less about Ava/Thranduil  
> But there will me lots of fluff and angst and some smut  
> (I'm scared of writing smut!)
> 
> So I'll see you in the next!


	3. A Hobbit Out and About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava reads her letter and gets a surprise from a hobbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I think I can keep up with the whole updating on Mondays and Fridays.  
> Oh heads up that I live in New Zealand so the time difference will be a factor in this.  
> Anyways this is where things start moving, but still slowly.  
> Think about a stubborn seal trying to get from one end of a beach to the other.  
> Yeah. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

That evening I excused myself early to get to bed. The others stayed behind to report on the patrols. Having the bedroom to myself, I pulled the letter out of my pocket and sat down on the edge of the bed. The paper was heavily creased and the seal on it was of the house of Durin. When I opened it I noticed immediately that the writing was too geometric to be Bilbo’s cursive and elegant writing as well as the format being different. Where Bilbo wrote in paragraphs, this was spaced like a list.

~  
Dear Ava,  
I know you were expecting a letter from Bilbo.  
It is actually Fili writing this.  
How are you?  
I know we have not seen each other in a while and I hope to fix that.  
But I have something to tell you.  
Bilbo left Erebor saying that he wished to visit you not two days ago.  
The strange part was that he insisted on being alone.  
Mother tried to bully him into allowing her and myself to go along.  
But that hobbit was stubborn and demanded he go alone.  
I tried to ask my uncle what he thought of it but I have not seen him for a week.  
I’m not sure anyone has.  
So if you see our curly haired hobbit then please let me know.  
I hope you stay well. 

Fili  
~

I read the letter again and folded it and put it in my draw. A moment later the door opened.  
“There you are my darling,” Thranduil said as he glided in already wearing his bed clothes.  
“I did say that I was going to bed,” I answered as I settled against the headboard.  
“Mm that you did.” The elf walked up to his own side of the bed before falling backwards so his head landed on my lap. “What have you been doing here?”  
“Getting ready for bed and reading.” My fingers instinctively went to the silver strands fanned out on my thighs and the blanket.  
“Reading what?” Thranduil said with closed eyes and a hum.  
“A letter from Fili, he says that Bilbo left Erebor two days ago to visit us. Apparently he demanded to go alone.” Thranduil took my right hand and started to play with in in his own while I continued playing with his hair.  
“I have heard nothing of this. But since there are no dwarves in his company I will be happy to receive him. Ow!” He exclaimed as I tugged on a few strands.  
“Those dwarves you sneer about are my friends, thank you very much.” I grumbled. Thranduil sat up with a sigh and twisted to face me.  
“I have upset you.” He said.  
“Yes, you have.” I turned my head in an attempt to hide my grin. I felt his nose nuzzle at the skin under my ear.  
“Do not me angry at me, Ava.”  
“I can if I want.” I felt his lips ghost the skin briefly.  
“Let me apologize then, for slighting you.” I turned to face him.  
“How?” And like always, I was caught in his gaze. His eyes, half lidded, fell to my mouth and I found myself leaning in. It was when our mouths were a hair’s breadth away that I felt his hand on my thigh.  
“I’ll apologize by…” He murmured.  
“Aha?”  
“Informing the guards about Consort Baggins’ arrival.” Thranduil said quickly before pulling away suddenly. And just like that he was walking quickly towards the door.  
“What?!” I shrieked in surprise, feeling bereft.  
“I told you Ava,” he said once at the door without turning around. “Leaving my bed when I ask for your presence results in dire consequences.” Then he closed the door behind him.  
“YOU INFURIATING ELF!” I sat there pouting while I waited for him to return. I tried to come up with a plan to get back at him but the elf came back too soon.  
“I’m sorry, have I interrupted your plotting?” Thranduil inquired with a smirk.  
“No,” I mumbled, climbing under the sheets. A few seconds later I felt Thranduil climb into bed behind me. A long arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me against his front.  
“This is not how I wished to spend our evening, my darling.” He whispered, nuzzling at my neck.  
“Well you just took so long informing the guards that I just started falling asleep,” I replied with a yawn at the end.  
“Do you enjoy teasing me?”  
“Yes,” I answered quickly, giving him a kiss on the nose. “I have seen how you are when you wear your crown and I always think that you are in need of some teasing.”  
“Do not think, my Ava, that you are the only one capable of teasing,” he murmured as his hand slid from my waist, down my thigh and to the hem of my night gown. “Are you sure you want to play this game?”  
“I-” I started, only to be stopped by the press of his mouth on my neck, followed by a substantial bite. “I’m sure I can keep up.” A deep chuckle rumbled through Thranduil’s chest as he started sucking on the bitten area.  
“Mm that’s more like it.” 

That following morning I awoke with a very large, very heavy body draped over my waist. When I tried to shuffle the body tightened its hold on me. I told Thranduil to move which resulted in him rolling off before pulling me to him in a vice like grip. We were late to breakfast and the smirk the king had said more than enough. Luckily I didn’t have too. It was around the middle of Legolas’ story when Dúlin came into the dining area.  
“Aran nîn,” Dúlin bowed.  
“Yes?” Thranduil answered, putting down his wine glass. So early to be drinking.  
“The guards sent out to escort Consort Baggins have returned.” Legolas gave his father a questioning look which was ignored.  
“And?”  
“They say he could not be found. They scouted the area around the road, others have been sent out but there is no sign of him.”  
“What?” At first I didn’t recognize the voice. But when Thranduil’s hand clamped round mine and his face was a steeled mask I realized that it was me who spoke. I looked at my soul mate to find a small fracture of worry before he tore his eyes away. He nodded to Legolas. One moment everything was still and the next Legolas was on his feet with Tauriel in tow. Elvish was being spoke left, right and center. I myself was being pulled up by Thranduil who had his hands on my shoulders.  
“My darling, we will find the hobbit, I promise you. But for now I need you to go with Losswen and write a letter back to that dwarven prince and tell him what has happened. Can you do that?” The shock was still affecting my head so in answering I just nodded. Thranduil didn’t seem convinced but he kissed me anyway and turned me to Losswen who took my hand.  
“This way my lady, we best get out of the way.” And with that I followed Losswen all the way to my study. “Would you like me to stay?” She asked once inside.  
“Unless you have other things to be doing,” I replied as I went to my desk. There was a pause. “Losswen?”  
“There is something my lady.” I abandoned trying to find a clear piece of paper.  
“Oh?”  
“There is an elf guard, my lady and…” She avoided my eyes and blushed. Oh.  
“Are they your soul mate?” Losswen bit her lip and nodded. “Oh how wonderful! Well by all means, don’t let me stop you.” She gave a grateful smile before scampering off with the door closing behind her. I let out the sigh I had been holding since Dúlin appeared.  
“I think that’s the first time I’ve ever seen an elf blush.” I screamed, not realizing that I wasn’t alone.  
Sitting comfortably on the couch with a cushion on his lap was-  
“Bilbo?!”  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he smiled ruefully, his hand resting on his vest pocket.  
“How the-? Where the-? Bilbo?!” I fell onto my desk chair, trying to get my heart under control. “Why the hell are you here? Not that it’s not lovely to see you.”  
“Well, I needed to tell you something without the others knowing.”  
“Aha, what is it?” The pained expression Bilbo had concerned me. “Bilbo, what’s going on?” A pause.  
“It’s Thorin.” Another pause. “He’s not… well.”  
“What like the gold sickness?”  
“No. No I know when he has gold sickness. This is… different.”  
“Different how?” Bilbo looked like he wanted to cry.  
“He’s hearing things. Not bad things but whispers and I’ve caught him several times growling at them but whenever I bring it up he always changes the subject. Recently he hasn’t been able to concentrate, he loses his temper quicker, his hands shake, he doesn’t recognize people as fast as he usually does and he yells at nothing.”  
“When did this start?” Bilbo knotted his hands together. Worry caused me to go over and sit next to him, draping an arm over his small shoulders.  
“About three months ago. When you wrote to me about your nightmares is when I first noticed him acting strange. We asked Gandalf but he’s all the way in Minas Tirith dealing with other things about a month ago.”  
“Is there anything else that’s happening? Nightmares maybe?”  
“Yes,” he gasped, looking up at me with tears in his eyes. “Yes but he just mumbles and wakes up a moment after, the fear is only there for a second before he looks at me. He says it’s nothing but…” Before he could say anymore the door opened.  
“Thranduil?” I shrieked which caused Bilbo to shriek as well. The elf looked between us unamused before turning his head to someone unseen.  
“Call off the search for consort Baggins.” The reply sounded like it was Gallion. But I didn’t get to see because Thranduil had already closed the door behind him.  
“Ah, your majesty,” Bilbo blurted, getting up to bow.  
“Consort Baggins,” the elf replied with an incline of his head. I felt the urge to explain, so I did.  
“Thorin’s…” I tried.  
“Yes, I heard. My kin are blessed with superior senses.” He snapped.  
“Do you know what’s wrong with him?” Bilbo asked, sounding helpless.  
“Perhaps, but I cannot be certain without seeing him.”  
“Does that mean we’re going to Erebor?” I asked.  
“No, I will. You will stay here Ava.” Thranduil began to turn but I darted forward to grab his arm.  
“I’m going with you.”  
“Ava, do not ar-”  
“He is my friend and I want to check on him. That means I am coming with you. You’d do the same if I were sick.”  
“That’s different,” he informed.  
“By a bit. But I am coming anyways. Right Bilbo?” Both of us turned to the hobbit.  
“Well…”  
“Bilbo?” I noticed his hands were knotted again and he looked down at the ground.  
“I was planning on visiting Beorn since I came all this way.”  
“But don’t you want to check on Thorin.” Bilbo shook his head.  
“I’m sure you two will manage. I just really need to talk with Beorn.” At that, Thranduil grabbed my hand.  
“I understand Master Baggins. We must ready ourselves for the journey, so if you will excuse us.” And with that said, Thranduil pulled me out into the hallway.  
“What’s going on? Thranduil, why are you letting him go like this?” I whispered. Thranduil looked down at me for a moment, his face betraying no emotion. He sighed.  
“I cannot let him come because I fear that I may be right about Thorin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a glutton for cliffhangers.  
> I hate it when it happens to me but I just can't help myself.  
> But this isn't the biggest one yet.  
> No sir!  
> Next chapter on Friday will be even more :O-ing  
> Yeah.
> 
> So yeah see you in the next and cheers for reading!


	4. A Return to Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and the elves make their way to Erebor to check on Thorin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited to get this story finally moving. 
> 
> So enjoy reading :)

I couldn’t ask Thranduil what he meant because I was suddenly ushered off my Gallion to pack my things. It took less than an hour for us to be ready to leave. I didn’t get to see Bilbo which worried me but Losswen assured me that the elves would take care of him. Our group consisted of myself, Thranduil, Legolas, Tauriel, Gallion and Meludir. We each had our own packs but Gallion took the king’s as well as his own.  
“Why are we in such a rush,” I asked Legolas a moment before we set off.  
“I do not know,” he answered as the horses began walking. “But something is troubling the king.”  
“Oh, that can’t be good.”  
“No, it cannot. Perhaps you should go and comfort him somewhat. You are skilled at that.” I would have taken his words as a joke if Legolas didn’t seem so worried. So with a quick sigh and a nod, I rode forward to the king’s side. I noticed how white his knuckles were while holding his reigns.  
“Is everything ok?” I asked tentatively. The tension in his shoulders eased a fraction but his eyes remained focused on the road ahead.  
“Fine, my dear. There is no need for concern.” He said.  
“I think there is, actually,” I replied with a light tone. “Has this to do with Thorin?” Thranduil didn’t answer but the tightening of his jaw said more than enough. “So it is.”  
“Ava…” He said warningly.  
“Thranduil…” I said in mock warning. He sighed.  
“I would rather not discuss this.”  
“Well I would rather we do. Remember we’re soul mates, we’re a team and we- why the hell are you smiling?” A pleasant wee smile replaced Thranduil’s previously concerned expression.  
“How could I forget we’re soul mates?”  
“You- you’re changing the subject.” I mumbled, feeling the heat in my cheeks.  
“You are the one who bought it up.” He replied very jovially.  
“Very mature of you, oh great elven king.” I huffed. Thranduil chuckled in response. “Back to the actual problem. Are you like this because you’re worried about Thorin? Or what it is that’s making him ill?”  
“I think I enjoyed the previous topic,” Thranduil grumbled.  
“Well,” I sighed. “I don’t think your son would appreciate hearing you being all gushy and saying what you normally say to me in private.”  
“No!” Legolas called from a fair bit behind. “He would not!” A chorus of laughter spread throughout the travelling party. Even Thranduil smiled. He stared his elk closer to my horse, making sure to keep the massive antlers away from the horse’s face.  
“Well then,” he said lowly as he leaned closer to me. “We’ll save that for when we are alone.”  
“ADA!” 

The travel to Erebor was spent in mild amusement, though the king was not as cheerful. I often found him glaring at the mountain in worry. It troubled the rest of us but no one commented on it. When we got to Dale, the atmosphere was tenser under the shadow of the mountain. Bard was friendly and welcoming which I was grateful for. We stayed the night and Thranduil spent his time in trade meetings with Bard. I spent my time with Tauriel and Sigrid while the boys played with Tilda and trained Bain. It was peaceful and a bit sad saying goodbye. But the sadness was soon forgotten as we made our way to the gates. Gallion informed me that the dwarves were running around and shouting, what with his elvish senses far better than mine. We were a few meters from the entrance when Balin came bustling out.  
“Lord Thranduil,” the old dwarf greeted with bow. His face was red and his breathing was ragged. “Prince Legolas, Lady Ava and your company, we welcome you to Erebor.”  
“Thank you Balin, son of Fundin.” Thranduil answered, though his voice sounded strained. “Where is your king?”  
“He is in his chambers, my lord-” Before Balin could say anymore, Thranduil was off of his mount and striding into Erebor. Gallion and Legolas were fast after him with Tauriel and Meludir not far behind. I was slower getting off but I managed with the help of Nori who I did not see arrive.  
“What has gotten into those damn tree-shaggers?” Dwalin growled, appearing next to his brother.  
“I don’t know, do you lass?” Balin asked, turning to me.  
“I have an idea of it. But we should be getting to Thorin. Like now.” Panic was clearly seen on the three dwarves faces. Nori nodded.  
“Right,” he said, tugging on my sleeve. “I know a quicker way. Follow me.” Without another word Balin, Dwalin and I followed Nori into Erebor. I caught some dwarves glaring at the group of elves easily spotted because of their height. Instead of making our way through the crowd, Nori lead us down a hallway till it became slightly dark. We stopped in front of a wall with an uneven surface.  
“Right thief,” Dwalin grunted, “we’re trying to beat them elves not get lost.”  
“Shut it,” Nori snapped as he put his hands against the wall. With a small huff and a push, the wall shifted back, a small door forming. Nori pushed the door open and went in. Balin followed then myself with Dwalin after. The small door lead to a thin flight of stairs.  
“Now we just climb all of these steps and we’ll be in the royal wing in no time,” Nori stated cheerfully as we started to climb. I couldn’t really see anything yet which was worrying.  
“So this is how ye been getting’ round,” Dwalin’s voice sounded behind me.  
“It’s not that big o’ surprise. I’m sure Thror knew of these when he had his network of spies,” Balin said.  
“You guys have spies?” I asked. The thought of dwarven spies was weird. But then again, dwarves like Nori were fast and light fingered which made it sound believable.  
“Aye lass, we do. Now what does the elven king want with Thorin?” Asked Balin.  
“Bilbo came to see us over a week ago saying that Thorin was sick. Thranduil got really weird and was quick in getting here.”  
“Baggins went to the Greenwood?” Nori asked.  
“Aye that he did.” It was Dwalin. “But what does that pointy elf bastard want with Thorin?”  
“Brother, don’t forget that that elf is Miss Ava’s soul mate.”  
“It’s fine,” I said. “I know you guys don’t like him.”  
“See brother, the lass is ok with it.” I could hear the chuckle in Dwalin’s voice.  
“Wait. Why did Bilbo come to you?” It was Nori again.  
“I uh, I’m not sure why.”  
“Well did he say anythin’ lass?” The worry was clear in Balin’s voice.  
“He just said that he didn’t know what was wrong and he thought Thranduil might know. Then he said he wanted, or needed rather, to speak with Beorn.”  
“So he’s not here?”  
“No Dwalin, we left too suddenly to take him. And Thranduil didn’t want to.”  
“Bastard.” The area was too cramped to not hear Dwalin.  
“We’re here,” Nori announced. Which was then followed by Dwalin muttering-  
“That was quick.” The hallway was empty. There was no sight or sounds of the elves which for some strange reason I was relieved about.  
“This way,” Balin called having already started running to Thorin’s room. We rushed down the hall and as we turned a corner I heard-  
“Balin, what in Mahal’s na-”  
“Miss Ava?” Fili called, interrupting his mother who stood sternly at the door. Kili stood next to his brother. “Did you get my letter?” The blonde dwarf asked.  
“Yes I-”  
“No time fer that now laddie, is Thorin in there milady?” Dwalin asked, still catching his breath.  
“Yes, like he’s been for the past several weeks.”  
“Well Ava here reckons he’s sick.” Nori pointed out which resulted in all eyes turning to me.  
“It was actually Bilbo who told me,” I amended.  
“Well, not that it isn’t lovely to see you,” Dis began. “Why are you here?” That was when we heard shouting from down the halls accompanied by footsteps.  
“It seems that the elven king got word of Thorin’s state of being and has taken it upon himself to see how Thorin is.” Balin informed which was followed by Kili asking weakly-  
“Will he be able to fix Uncle?” No one was able to answer because the elves had already turned the corner. I could see Gloin and Bifur bustling after them with Dori and Ori close behind. Thranduil caught sight of me, halted suddenly, turned to look at the group following him then back at me. I saw his mouth move to say something but Dis was faster.  
“What is the meaning of this?” She barked. Thranduil’s face steeled as it did in front of others, though there was a hint of annoyance. A small twitch under his right eye indicated that.  
“Where is Oakenshield?” I recognized the anger in his voice and feared for the dwarves in his way. That being said, I was terrified when Dis stepped forward.  
“My brother is busy at the moment, perhaps if you had sent word of your arrival he could have scheduled his time better.”  
“Do not play me as a fool, princess, I know what incapacitates him.”  
“I don’t actually think you do.” Both royals were shooting daggers at each other with words and glares. The rest of us were rendered silent under the tension. It broke when we heard Thorin yell. It was a painful sentence of Khuzdul that obviously upset the dwarves and the elves save for Thranduil.  
“Thorin!” Dwalin called, making his way to the door. I tried going in as well but a hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled me back.  
“Ava,” Thranduil hissed, his face a few centimeters from mine. “You will stay by my side. That is all I am granting you.” I wasn’t even allowed to protest to that because the elf had already started moving. It was the second time being in Thorin’s room and it was a vastly different experience from the last. All of the furniture had either been broken or moved about. I noticed one of the couches lay upside down. Then I noticed Dwalin and Fili holding Thorin still.  
“Uncle please, calm yourself!” Kili cried, his mother clutching at his arm. Thorin roared something I couldn’t understand that had Dis’ mouth tightening. The dwarf king thrashed about in Dwalin and Fili’s hold to no avail. There was a wild look in his eyes like he didn’t see any of us.  
“Move,” Thranduil ordered, walking over to Thorin. At that point I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. Hands which belonged to Legolas whose face was pained. I turned back to see Thranduil learning to tower over Thorin. I couldn’t see what the elf was doing because he was standing right in front of Thorin. I could however see Dwalin and Fili struggling to hold Thorin still. Everyone else was quiet as we waited to see what Thranduil had to say. All that could be heard was Thorin’s mumbling. Well, till it stopped suddenly. This was quickly followed by a thump and when Thranduil stepped back, the thump was Thorin hitting the ground. The dwarf king lay unconscious with Dwalin and Fili holding his wrists.  
“Get him to bed.” Thranduil ordered before stalking out.  
“Go after him,” Legolas whispered, letting me go. So I did. 

It was harder than I thought keeping up with the elf. I wasn’t surprised given his long legs. I followed him down the hall, calling out to him but being ignored. As I rounded the corner I only just saw the door he had closed behind himself. Once I got to it I knocked but no answer came.  
“Thranduil?” I called. “Thranduil can I come in?” I tried to open the door but I found it locked. “Meleth nîn, open the door!” Frustrated and a little worried, I started shoulder-barging the door. It hurt but I was too stubborn to care. After a few barges the door swung open and Thranduil grabbed my shoulders. He looked furious.  
“Stop that this instant.” He hissed, his hand hurting my shoulder more. At my wince he let go.  
“Then open the door next time,” I countered. Thranduil tried to move past me but I took hold of the door frame which stopped him. “What is going on.”  
“Step aside Meleth nîn.” The elf said through gritted teeth.  
“Not until you tell me what is going on.” I demanded. We glared at each other; neither wanting to back down. “Thranduil.” I saw his eye twitch before he sighed.  
“You do not understand,” he huffed.  
“Then tell me what there is to understand.”  
“No.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because you will disobey me and act irrationally, and…” I could hear the sadness in his hesitation.  
“And what?” Thranduil’s glare dropped to the floor.  
“You will hate me.” It was quiet between us for a moment.  
“Why would I do that?” I whispered, fearing his answer.  
“I have seen this sickness and there is no cure. It is far too dangerous.”  
“What will happen to Thorin then?” Another pause.  
“He will become deranged and homicidal.” My legs felt weak and I let go of the door frame.  
“What’s going to happen to Thorin?” I grabbed onto Thranduil’s arm when he tried to avoid my eyes. “Answer me Thranduil.”  
“I have no choice but to kill him.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. 
> 
> hahahahaaaaa... 
> 
> Be warned that this means that the Ava/Thranduil fluff will be put on hold due to distance.
> 
> BUT absence makes the heart grow fonder :D
> 
> See you in the next one!


	5. Another Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava is upset by what Thranduil plans to do and a rescue mission is started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy :)

“What?” I gasped, not really processing his words. Taking advantage of this, Thranduil pulled me out of the way and walked past. When I regained myself a moment later I raced after him. I found him leaving Thorin’s room with Gallion and Legolas. Meludir and Tauriel a second after them.   
“Tauriel, you and Meludir take Ava to her previous lodgings.” Thranduil ordered before turning back to his son and Gallion. I tried to fight against Tauriel’s hold which surprised everyone but the king. When Meludir and Tauriel managed to lead me reluctantly down the hall, I turned back to see Nori standing at the door looking at me.   
“My lady,” Meludir whined, “please calm down.”   
“No. Let me go. I have to go stop him!”   
“Ava, my king knows what he is doing.” Tauriel stated calmly.   
“But do you know what he’s doing?”   
“No but it is not my place to disobey him.” At this point the two had dragged me to my old room. Nothing at all had changed but I ignored the pang of nostalgia. Tauriel guided me to a chair while Meludir went to the fireplace.   
“You’re not listening.” I whined, trying to push away the blanket Tauriel tried to put on me.   
“Now is not the time for this.” Tauriel said tiredly.   
“Do you know what Thranduil is going to do?” I started feeling hysterical.   
“No, but it is not my place-”   
“He’s going to kill Thorin!” At that Tauriel paused and Meludir dropped the iron fire-poker. The clatter echoed in the stunned silence. We were all jolted by the door closing; I didn’t even hear it open.   
“So that’s what’s going on.” A familiar voice stated. I turned around to see Nori leaning his right shoulder against the door. He had his arms crossed over and his eyes on us.   
“How did you get in here?” Meludir snapped.   
“Through the door sunshine.” I didn’t miss Tauriel’s quick grin which she schooled suddenly.   
“What do you want?” She asked.   
“I wanna know what you’re going to do about your king killing mine.”   
“This does not concer-”   
“Nori!” I blurted, interrupting Tauriel. “We have to get Thorin out of here!” The room was quiet for a moment.   
“Well that’s obvious.” Nori deadpanned.   
“Ava! Thorin is too dangerous to be around,” Meludir stated hysterically.   
“Well is there someone who might be able to help him?” I look round at the other three.   
“Perhaps Lord Elrond could aid us.” Tauriel said though it sounded more like to herself. “But travelling with him might be a strain.” I whipped back round to the dwarf.   
“Nori, is there a way for you to get me into Thorin’s room without being seen?”   
“What, you think there’s some secret passage way in and out of the king’s room?” He scoffed sarcastically. I felt defeated at that. “Well good thing there is.”   
“Seriously?” Nori nodded.   
“Ava! You can’t be serious,” Meludir cried.   
“The king would be furious,” added Tauriel. “We’d better hurry and be quiet about it.” Nori and I nodded while Meludir looked confused.   
“Wait, we’re actually going to get king Thorin out of here?”   
“Yes.” Tauriel said. “But we’ll need more people.”   
“I’ll take miss Ava to Thorin, you two go get whatever dwarves you can without raising suspicion.” And with that we split up into our pairs with the promise of meeting by the gate in an hour at twilight. 

Nori lead me to another hidden passageway that was dimly lit. It took a long while for my eyes to adjust but I managed without tripping over. I was just glad that there were no steps.   
“This way,” Nori whispered. We could hear talking from the other side of the wall. I just couldn’t make out if I knew the voices. After a few more moments in the dark, Nori said “you’re gonna have to crawl from now on and keep your head down.” Which was easier said than done. After the first two knocks of my head I managed to keep low enough.   
“Are we close?” I whispered.   
“Yes, conveniently enough we’re here.” I heard the scrapping of stone on stone and light slipped in to the small corridor. Nori crawled out first with myself soon after.   
“Now be as quiet as you can, Thorin will be sleeping and it’s bad enough startle him when he’s healthy. I think we’re in his closet.” And Nori was right. Rows on either side of us were full of fabrics, some with fur and there were lots of buckles and buttons.   
“How much clothing does one guys need?” I whispered.   
“Not all of these are Thorin’s. Bilbo keeps his clothes in here too.” Replied Nori as we walked quietly out of the closet. “Alright, Thorin’s room is down this way.” The dwarf headed left along the hallway to the end.   
“Wait, what if someone is in there?”   
“Well shush,” ordered Nori and he pushed his right ear to the door. We waited a moment and heard nothing. Nori nodded then put his finger to his lip to signal me to be quiet. Pushing the door open carefully Nori slipped in without a sound like steam. I was not as quiet but thankfully I didn’t wake Thorin. The bedroom was empty save for us and Thorin who was fast asleep in the four post bed with thick furs and large blue curtains. It was colder in the mountain I noticed.   
“Now what?” I turned to Nori who was inspecting the top of the desk with silverware still on it. “Nori!” I hissed. With a roll of his eyes and a sigh he stepped back. I went on over to the bed and paused. In sleep there was no stern king under the mountain, no hardened warrior with horrors of war. In front of me slept a dwarf who was comfortable and safe. Well, for now.   
“So how’re we going to wake him?” Nori questioned, standing at my side.   
“Kindly,” I replied. Kindly meant me putting my hand on his shoulder and shaking slightly while whispering for Thorin to wake up. There was a slight jolt from the sleeping dwarf but other than that he was calm in waking. Thorin blinked several times to remove to glazed look in his eyes.   
“Miss Ava? Nori?” His voice was raspy with sleep. There was no way I’d ever admit that it was an… appealing sound. I somewhat understood how Bilbo could be so fond of this dwarf.   
“Your majesty,” whispered Nori with a slight bow. “There’s no time to explain but we need to get you out of here.” Thorin’s eyes sharpened immediately.   
“Woah calm down dwarf,” I remedied, pushing him back slightly. “We have to be sneaky or we’ll get caught.”   
“What is going on?” Snapped Thorin as he calmly got out of bed. I bit my lip and avoided eye contact. Nori was no better. “Well?”   
“Thranduil means to do you harm,” Nori said.   
“WH-” Thorin began to roar but mine and Nori’s hands were fast in covering his mouth.   
“It’s because of your illness,” I hissed. Understanding quelled Thorin’s rage.   
“That elf knows? How?” There was a pause.   
“Bilbo told me,” I admitted. “Bilbo came to me and told me you were sick. Thranduil overheard.”   
“Bilbo? Where is he?” The dwarf king was more worried for his husband than anything else.   
“Seeing Beorn, whoever that is.”   
“A friend,” muttered Nori. “But none of that now, we-” A sound coming from the hall interrupted Nori. Voices, though muffled, were clear.   
“It’s Thranduil.” Both Thorin and Nori looked at me, panic clear in their eyes.   
“We have to get out of here.”   
“Tell me why, Nori.” The dwarf in question sighed at his king.   
“Not just this second sire, but please just let us get out of here and then we’ll speak.”   
“How?” Thorin asked as we dashed to the door. Nori was the one to crack the door open the tiniest bit. Seeing that the coast was clear, Nori slipped out of the door and signalled us to follow. With light steps, lighter than I thought the dwarves were capable of, we made our way down the hall and into the closet. It was when both Nori and Thorin had gone through the small door did I hear the voices clearly.   
“This has to be done.” It was Legolas, though it was the voice he used when he absolutely had to school his emotions. There was some growling in Khuzdul as I crawled under through the door. As I closed the stone door I saw a shadow about to pass the closet doorway. I stilled, waiting for the person to pass. Undoubtedly, and with a pang of guilt, Thranduil glided past. His face was like steel and his eyes were cold. I knew it would be a while till I saw him next and a while longer till I saw him smile. I closed the door after that and looked to Nori. With a nod, the three of us crawled along. We could hear the shouts from inside the walls. At that we ran.

Running in the dark was bad enough but running through a thin space whilst trying to keep quiet was as hard as getting a cat into water. By the time we made it to the gates it was twilight. Even whilst running Nori and I managed to fill Thorin in on what was happening. He wasn’t as concerned with himself as much as he was with Bilbo. We found Ori at the gates and we followed him down to the trees. Once out of view of the gate, we came across a group of ponies.   
“Here they are,” Ori announced. Tauriel and Meludir were there along with our horses and bags. Then there was Dwalin, Gloin, Bofur, Bifur and Kili.   
“Uncle!” Kili called, rushing over to us.   
“Kili, where’s your brother?” Thorin asked as he took his nephew by the shoulders to inspect him.   
“He gonna stay behind with Balin to keep an eye on things,” Dwalin informed as he strode over.   
“We must leave now.” Tauriel announced. “There is shouting inside the mountain and not all of it dwarvish.” There was a sudden panic in everyone for a second before we all mounted our rides.   
“Where are we heading?” Asked Gloin as the ponies and horses started moving.   
“Rivendell is our target,” Meludir said.   
“We are hoping that Lord Elrond might be able to help.” Tauriel finished. I looked to Thorin who rode next to Dwalin. The dwarf didn’t look to confident in that.

We did not stop riding till we were at the boarder of the Greenwood. The pace had been fast and many of us were sore save for the elves. It had taken three days at that speed with only a few hours’ sleep each night. On the second night Tauriel stated that a small group had left Erebor. We kept riding through the forest with Tauriel at the front and Meludir behind. I somehow managed to end up next to Thorin who was glaring at nothing like it had offended him and all his kin.   
“So,” I began awkwardly. Thorin look sideways at me mildly. “Bilbo says you’ve been having nightmares?” The tightened grip on his reigns showed Thorin’s aggravation and my answer. “Same here.”   
“What?” The dwarf looked positively confused, eerily so because of the moonlight that flittered through the trees. “You are sick like I?”   
“Not really, no. I just have vividly horrible nightmares. I don’t do what Bilbo says you do but apparently they started at the same time.” Thorin thought on this for a moment.   
“Perhaps our illnesses are connected.”   
“How so?”   
“The voices have quietened down in your presence. Though it is hard to focus at some points.”   
“Well if you do zone out I won’t get offended.” I said with a smile. The one Thorin returned was small but still there. “So you and Bilbo are ok?” The question killed his smile.   
“We were until I became ill. Rather than his kind and beautiful smiles, Bilbo would only give me tentative ones full of worry. I scared him though he would never admit it.”   
“I’m sure it’ll be ok once we get to Beorn’s and we tell him our plan.”   
“I hope you are right Miss Ava. I just wish to see him again is all.”   
“I’m sure you will,” I replied. After a second Thorin’s eyes glazed over and he turned his gaze away. He stared at nothing for a long time with his mouth twitching as if to form words. It wasn’t what Bilbo had described but the sight of Thorin like that still disturbed me. 

It was in the late hours of the evening, closer to midnight than I thought, when we set up camp. Thankfully the others were fast about collecting supplies while Nori and I collected the dwarf king. Bifur and Gloin were first on watch that evening after dinner. It was Meludir who cooked and thankfully he put the rabbit meat from what Kili had shot into the stew. I don’t think I could have handled Dwalin, Gloin and Kili whining about the lack of meat. Ori refused the greens and Thorin just took the bowl with a small notion of thanks. I knew that we would only have a few hours’ sleep so I was quick to get out my bedroll. I didn’t notice Tauriel at first behind me. When I did I squealed which startled the others.   
“Sorry!” Tauriel blurted, waving the others down. “Sorry Ava, I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“My bad, didn’t hear you come over.”   
“Well that’d be because I am an elf and my kin are blessed with light footing.”   
“Yeah I know, elf stuff and all.” I mumbled. “What do you need?”   
“I apologize but I could not help but overhear your conversation with the dwarven king earlier.”   
“Elf stuff,” I muttered.   
“Indeed. Is it true you have nightmares?” I nodded, feeling guilt in my gut. “Does my king know?” I shook my head. “Did you ever plan on telling him?” Shake. “Was it so he would not worry?” Nod. “And now you feel guilty for disobeying him and running away?” Nod. “Then I fear that your nightmares are just going to add to your misery.”   
“You know you’re a sympathetic talker.”   
“I just want to make sure that you know what you are doing. It is not too late for you to turn back and get forgiveness from the king.” I looked at Tauriel for a moment, thinking about her words.   
“No. No I am going to do this and help my friends. If that upsets Thranduil then he’s going to learn that I won’t stand by while my friends suffer. This might be an extreme way to teach him but that’s how things have turned out.” Tauriel nodded in understanding though her brow furrowed. “Besides, if there’s anyone who can save you and Meludir from Thranduil’s wrath and plead your cases, it’s me.”   
“It does bring me some comfort. Though know that you won’t have to face him alone.”   
“I know. But I think he’ll be more hurt and betrayed than angry.”   
“If that is the case, then how will you handle it?” I sighed, picking at the stitching on my blanket. I took a deep breath before replying.   
“With love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where things start happening and get exciting.   
> There will be a lot of travelling which wont take up entire chapters but will be written along side dreams and small acts that happen on the road that hint to other things.   
> You'll understand later :)
> 
> Thanks again and see you in the next one c:


	6. A Bear's Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group make their way to Beorn's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of plot but the story is moving along :)  
> Thanks for reading so far!
> 
> Enjoy :)

I woke up warm. It was the first thing I noticed and it made me smile. The next thing I noticed was that I was comfortable. I was laying on a comfortable mattress with a thick duvet over me. With a pleased sigh I opened my eyes.   
“Good morning,” I murmured with a slack smile. Thranduil smiled back.   
“Good morning my darling.” The elf was lying on his left side with his head balanced on his left hand, staring down at me. He leaned over and kissed my temple. “How did you sleep?”   
“Mm, well. How long have you been staring at me sleeping?”   
“Only a few quiet moments.”   
“Why do you do that?” I asked.   
“It is because you are so lovely to look upon,” he said sleepily.   
“Pfft, says you.”   
“And what is that meant to mean?” Thranduil asked, stoking his hand along my arm idly. I shuffled so that I was lying on my back instead.   
“You are far more lovely to look at than me. All that elf grace only goes so far, a fair amount of your beauty is just you being you.”   
“Ava, understand this: you are the very definition and beauty where I am a fool trying in vain to mimic you.”   
“Ok now that,” I protested as I sat up, “is not fair. Comparing me to you is like comparing a candle to the sun.” Thranduil looked at me for a moment, his expression an unreadable mixture.   
“That is a fair comparison.” I didn’t think I would win that argument so easily. But then the elf kept talking. “The sun, though bright and powerful, is distant and can hurt even the mightiest. It may sustain life but when the night comes it falls, leaving us in darkness. Whereas a candle is close, you can feel it’s warmth in the dead of night when you need it most. You do not see a home with a family riddled with sun but with candles. Dinners and feasts are always lit with candles that bring life and light to the event. A candle is safe and it is home.” I stared at him in bewilderment.   
“You bastard,” I grumbled, slinking back under his arm and pulling it tight around me. I felt him chuckle against my neck. 

I startled awake, suddenly seeing the stars and tree-tops above me. Sweat had formed all over my body and I felt disgusting. Though the dream, a memory, felt pleasant, a horrible feeling lingered. Everything was quiet except for the cackle of the small fire. A wee bit off I saw Nori and Bofur sitting next to each other on watch; both smoking pipes. It looked, from my angle, as though Bofur had his head resting on Nori’s shoulder. I looked to my right to find Ori curled like a cat with what looked like Dwalin’s cloak draped over his blanket.   
“A nightmare?” A rough voice asked in the dark. I sat up to see Thorin lying on his back with his blue eyes to the starry sky.   
“Not really, but it’s left me feeling as I do after one.” There was a tiny nod from the dwarf. “What about you?”   
“No, I dreamt of nothing but I woke anyways. I have been lying here for a while,” the dwarf king whispered.   
“Perhaps you should try to get some sleep.” I offered to which he nodded.   
“And so should you,” Thorin replied once he closed his eyes. With a tired sigh I dropped back against the bedroll and drifted roughly in and out of sleep. This meant that the final day travelling through the forest was far less enjoyable than the other days which weren’t that pleasant to begin with. Guilt did that. 

It was on the following day that we made it Beorn’s place. I say Beorn’s place but we came across large fields with cluster after cluster of trees. If paradise were a place then it would Beorn’s home. What was actually Beorn’s home was a really large shack-sort-of-house with beautiful wood carvings around the windows and door. At the front gate were large spikes and what looked like an orc head as Gloin had pointed out. But on the other side were beautiful flowers and so many beehives. The amount of bees around freaked me out but I managed to stay as still as possible.   
“I will go in first,” Tauriel announced as she dismounted.   
“And why is that?” Gloin asked after Bifur grunted something.   
“Because I know that this particular being is not very fond of dwarves.” There was a collective grumble. The red haired elf disappeared into the house while the rest of us waited. I looked over to Nori trying to snatch something from Bofur. With I sigh I dismounted.   
“Lady Ava?” Meludir called as I made my way towards some of the flowers. “What are you doing?”   
“I’m just checking out the garden,” I called back. I was looking at one particular red flower that I hadn’t seen before when a shadow cast over me.   
“And what do we have here?” A gravelly voice, with what sounded like a Swedish accent, asked. Resisting the urge to jump and scream, I turned to come face with the tallest man I had ever seen. He towered over me with a dirty bare chest and beastly grey hair that reminded me of a porcupine.   
“I take it you’re Beorn?” Out of the corner of my eye I could see Tauriel jogging over.   
“I am Beorn. Who are you?” Before I could answer the mountain of a man, Tauriel interrupted.   
“This is Lady Ava, soul mate to the elven king.” Beorn’s brown eyes narrowed at me.   
“This is she?” Tauriel and I both nodded. There was a moment of silence among us. “HA!” Beorn roared, adding more laughs after that. I jumped slightly which thankfully the giant didn’t notice. “So this is Ava, eh? The little bunny told me about you haha!”   
“Little what?” I asked, looking to Tauriel before being hoisted onto Beorn’s shoulder.   
“Come inside, all of you. The weather does not allow for long times outside, especially at night.” I gaped at the dwarves still on their ponies. None of them seemed to mind that I was being carried like a little kid by some crazy uncle.   
On the inside was even more outstanding than the outside. More carvings in the archways and beams and on the large chair that obviously was Beorn’s. Everything was slightly larger than I was used to but even more so than the dwarves. After settling our gear, Meludir, Tauriel and I got a room down a small hall, we all met up at the table were Beorn and his skilled animals served us dinner. It took me a while to realize that Thorin had zoned out again which worried his nephew.   
“Excuse me mister Beorn,” Ori asked in a mousey sort of voice. “But where is Bilbo?” At that the little bit of chatter around the table died. Thorin snapped to attention; his eyes trained on the giant.   
“Gandalf was here after wee Bilbo visited. They went off to see the elves from Rivendell a few days ago. I do not know why.” Beorn looked slightly troubled but said no more. I wasn’t the only one who stole glances at the dwarven king that night. At first he seemed angry but it quickly melted into sadness. He stared at his food for a long while before Dwalin knocked him on the shoulder. Then he was just a mask of airs and graces with what Bofur called ‘majestic brooding’. For the rest of that evening I spent it listening to Beorn telling stories from his time in the mountains and what his people were like. I don’t think anyone else noticed Ori furiously scribbling it all down. Firstly Tauriel and Meludir were rapt with Beorn’s tales and Dwalin was rapt with the young scribe. Gloin and Bifur were listening with attentive hums every now and again while Nori and Bofur… well I wasn’t sure where they went. As for Thorin, well he was sitting at the window staring out. His head was turned but every now and again I could make out him mumbling. As for me, I was listening to the stories with Kili resting in my lap. He started drifting off as I mindlessly played with his hair. I was unfortunately the one to carry him off to his sleeping area. But it was either that or have Dwalin wake him and I couldn’t bring myself to be that mean. 

The next morning I woke earlier than the others. The sun hadn’t risen yet but it was close. So I managed to slip out quietly without anyone stirring. The morning air was calm and warm. Only a small cool breeze moved in the garden. I walked outside the gate to look out over the field. The sky was still dark and washed the world in a dark blue hue. It was so still and peaceful. Well that was until I heard an unsettling growl accompanied by twigs and branches snapping. Off in the distance I saw a large figure approaching. From where I stood it was hard to discern the thing from its surroundings. Another growl tumbled from the thing which, now in the moonlight, took shape. Stalking towards me with an indifferent huff was a giant black bear. And just my luck it was when I froze. One part of my brain was telling me to run whilst the other was using logic and reminded me that the bear would more than likely chase me. So I watched and waited as the bear lazily made its way towards me. When it was around four feet from me the bear made eye contact with me. The bear made a head movement that looked like he wanted me to follow it. Not wanting to argue with a bear I walked after it into Beorn’s garden. We walked around the side of the house to where Beorn had been cutting wood. Perched on the enormous block was a large black crow. I stood next to the head of the bear, my fear subsided, and looked to it for further instructions. The bear huffed and nodded his head towards the bird before walking back the way we had come. For a moment I watched the bear walk away till the crow cawed loudly. I cautiously made my way over to the crow who cawed again. Once close enough, I could see a small note tied by red string. I untied the string and took the note. In the dim light of the dawn I unwrapped the small note to find it was from Fili. 

~  
Ava  
Thank you for getting Uncle away, Miss Tauriel told me of your plan.   
I am glad that he is safe with you. I hope you can find someone to help him.   
Please tell Kili and Uncle that Balin, mother and I are managing well.   
The elven king was furious once he found out and left right after.   
Have you found Bilbo?   
Please keep me posted and keep yourselves safe.  
Fili  
~

The twist of guilt in my gut flared up again. But it was quickly dulled by me rushing back inside to get something to write with and on. It took me about ten minutes before I realized that Ori would have paper and pens. I snuck to his bags, which I noticed were next to Dwalin’s, and pulled out a pen and tore out some paper from his book. Sneaking back outside, I went back to the block with the bird and wrote: 

~  
Fili  
I’m glad you have everything under control. I’m sorry we left so suddenly but you understand. Your Uncle is apparently calmer than before according to Dwalin. We are at Beorn’s and everyone is asleep right now so I will tell Kili and Thorin when they wake. Beorn told us that Bilbo left with Gandalf to Rivendell and we don’t know why. I will keep you posted.  
Ava  
~

I tied it to the bird and off it went towards the Greenwood.   
“Ava?” I turned around to see Nori a few meters off. He was twirling a knife between his fingers but his expression wasn’t malicious. “What are you doing?”   
“Fili had sent a letter and I wrote one back.” That seemed to please Nori well enough. But he didn’t move. “Why aren’t you asleep?”   
“I’m an early riser and there was something I wanted to check on. You?”   
“I just couldn’t really sleep.”   
“Yeah, I’ve heard that you don’t sleep all too well. Kind of like our king in there.” Nori stated, inclining his head towards the house. “Do you have any idea why?”   
“No, but if Lord Elrond can help Thorin then he might be able to help me.” Nori quirked an eyebrow.   
“And if he can’t?” There was a pause.   
“Then I don’t know…” I honestly had tried not to think about the possibility of not being able to get help. The dwarf shrugged.   
“I guess your mate can help, but there is no way I will allow him to kill my king. I hope you realize this.” I couldn’t really respond and neither could Nori. So I gave a defeated nod and walked back inside. “Ava.” Nori called again before I got to the door.   
“Yeah?” Nori jogged the last little bit to me.   
“You do understand right? Thranduil won’t lay a finger on Thorin.”   
“Yeah I know. And I won’t stop you.” I only caught a glimpse of the surprise on Nori’s face before I stalked inside. I suddenly felt tired again and went straight back to bed. I didn’t wake up till the late hours of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More travelling next with some hints and such.  
> Misty Mountains :D   
> We'll see how this goes. 
> 
> Merry Christmas to you all!!!   
> If you don't celebrate Christmas then merry existing day :)
> 
> See you in the next :)


	7. Travelling at its Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Occurrences whilst on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I was weirded out while writing this.   
> I'm going to go hide now.
> 
> ~*WARNING*~   
> Smut.   
> The first paragraph is safe. The second has smut. The paragraph after that is safe.   
> You will be warned.  
> If it's not your thing then skip ahead.
> 
> Enjoy.

It was around lunch time when we had packed up our things and were ready to leave. We knew that we were being followed so we had to keep moving. Also, even though it wasn’t said, the rest of us were wary of Thorin and him flipping out. Thankfully he was pleased when I showed him Fili’s letter though the part with Thranduil worried him. Kili whined that he didn’t get to write Fili a letter which earned him a whack over the head from Gloin and Dwalin. Beorn seemed happy to see us go but in a polite way. We turned our ponies and horses towards the misty mountains and set off.   
The first night Nori had left us for some unknown reason. Ori said that his older brother did that a lot. One other night at camp Ori was sitting next to me knitting something like a scarf. It was not as skilfully done as the clothes he wore (lovingly made by Dori) but real effort had been put into it. Bofur sat on my other side humming a lulled tune while carving away at a piece of wood. Across from us sat Dwalin, Gloin and Thorin. Gloin and Dwalin were chatting aimlessly while Thorin stared into the flames. It was unnerving how distant his eyes were. Kili was with Tauriel and the pair of them were chatting like old friends and laughing lightly. As for Meludir and Bifur, they were on look out so we could not see them.   
“So what are you actually knitting there Ori?” I asked, finally breaking the silence. The constant clicking of the needles faltered for a second before continuing.   
“It’s a scarf,” Ori stated matter-of-factly. Which was odd because he was already wearing a scarf.   
“Who’s it for?” The needles faltered for a few more seconds.   
“Someone.” Oh, we were playing that game then.   
“A someone that I know.” The young scribe didn’t answer but the tightening of his grip said plenty. “Is it a someone I know that is with us right now?” I lowered my voice so as not to disturb the others. Beside me, Bofur had leaned closer to hear. That possibly ruled him out.   
“Maybe,” weakly replied Ori. I thought for a second. Gloin was out because he already was married and had a child with his soul mate. I had heard the story enough times. Thorin was a no because he was Bilbo’s. Meludir was also out because he had a soul mate which Legolas, Tauriel and I had all agreed was Lindir. Damn whatever refusals Meludir said. Bifur was (sadly) not the someone. Bofur had told me earlier on a quiet day travelling that Bifur had fought with his soul mate in a war of some sort. Bifur had sustained his injury before his soul mate died. The reason why Bifur was still alive was due to his injury. Apparently he knew that he had lost them but his mind couldn’t conjure up the sadness he was meant to feel. I suspected that Kili was also out because of my suspicions of his soul mate, which was not Ori. I was thinking Tauriel but Ori and her got on fine and Tauriel would have told me otherwise. That only left…   
“No way!” I saw obvious panic flash across Ori’s face.   
“Who?” Bofur asked beside me. Ori quickly looked back down at his knitting but Bofur and I had already caught the line of his sight.   
“Dwalin?” Bofur asked quite loudly.   
“What?” The gruff warrior in question asked. Ori squeaked and I panicked.   
“I was just wonderin’ if ye bought yer violin, I’ve got my flute. Thought we could play a wee ditty.” At Bofur’s request, Ori perked up which coincidentally did not go unnoticed by Dwalin.   
“Aye,” Dwalin answered. “We could play a tune.” So both dwarves got at and went to retrieve their respective instruments. Kili and Tauriel came to sit next to Ori and I while Gloin stayed next to Thorin. When Bofur and Dwalin came back they were discussing what song to play which ended being the tune to a love ballad. When Dwalin put his bow to the strings Bofur began playing a pleasant tune. It was just Bofur for a wee bit before Dwalin joined in. It was enjoyable to listen to and the group of us ended up either stomping or clapping in time while Gloin sang the words. That night in camp the mood was light and peaceful. Even Thorin’s haunted look had dissipated while Ori’s blush was in full bloom for the remainder of the song and the next few. 

~* Smut ahead. This is your warning *~

 

The library was quiet and pretty much empty save for the librarian. A lot of the elves were getting ready for the king’s departure to Rivendell. I wasn’t going which upset him but I assured Thranduil that I would not serve him well except as a distraction. Also I was afraid that either Arwen or Elrond would let slip about my nightmares and Thranduil might over hear. That wasn’t an option. Legolas was excited to go. He wished very much to go see Elrond’s adopted son Estel. They were to depart in two days and a dinner feast was being held tomorrow. So I retreated to the library to get out of everyone’s way. Unfortunately a very stubborn elf king had followed me on the insistence that we would not see each other for a while and that neither of us would be able to bare the separation. I didn’t agree. So that was why I was lying on my front reading a book in an alcove lined with cushions and such while the elf in question was lying on his side next to me. I say on his side but he had draped half himself over me.   
“My love, you have time when I am away to read. Direct your attention my way I beg of you.” The elf whined in only the way he could which wasn’t much of a whine but more of a desperate order.   
“I told you I want to finish this.” I knew I was playing hard to get but it was too entertaining. “And I think I will see pigs fly before I ever see you beg.” That resulted in a small chuckle from him. “Go ready yourself for your trip you foolish elf.”   
“Gallion has already sorted out everything I will need for my leave. I have no other duties to perform except my duties to you.” It was then that he rolled off me to lie on his side to see me better.   
“Which are?” I reluctantly asked.   
“Loving and caring for you and giving you my undivided attention which you do not seem to be giving me.” A little pang of guilt flashed in my chest at his words and I did my best to hide it. So because of that I slotted in my bookmark, closed my book and set in on the floor.   
“There, as undivided as it possibly can be, my attention is yours.” My statement set a broad smile on the king’s face as his usually cold eyes warmed.   
“Thank you,” Thranduil murmured as he bought his forehead to mine. I closed my eyes and felt his nose brush against mine a few times.   
“What are you doing you foolish thing?”   
“I, my darling, am being affectionate you enchanting creature.”   
“Well don’t let me stop you.” I said with a breathy laugh which Thranduil matched with one of his own. My eyes opened to his and we stared at each other in a trance. I flickered my gaze to his lips which were temptingly parted.   
“I think,” I began in a barely audible whisper. “If I am enchanting then you are breath-taking.”   
“I will not argue with you on this for it seems that you have proven it true.”   
“Hmm?”   
“Your breath has been taken away,” he said so dreamily with his eyes on my mouth. All it took was a slight tilt of his head for us to close the barely-there distance. The novelty and thrill of kissing the elf had not wavered in the least. Each kiss was as, if not more, exciting as the last. For what felt like a long time but not long enough, the kiss was languid and patient. A simple exploration of lips and tongue. Teeth were delicately involved. It was when I felt large hands roam further down my back to my hips did I pull back.   
“Not here,” I whispered as I peered down the aisle between bookshelves. “Someone could see us.” Something about those words must have flicked a switch in Thranduil because one moment I was staring as his pupils blown wide. The next I was grabbed and rolled onto my back as the heat of his mouth latched onto my neck. An indecent shriek was all I could reply with. After a moment, which allowed Thranduil time to create a substantial mark on my neck, I pulled my senses together.   
“Stop you fool! Someone might see!”   
“Yes.” Thranduil moaned, suddenly bringing his face above mine with our noses brushing. “My darling Ava let us make love right here.” His voice had dropped to a husky intoxication. No doubt he felt the shiver that ran through me at his words.   
“No!” I protested though my body moved with his willingly. “We’ll get caught!”   
“It is my kingdom and I am allowed to enjoy such pleasure with my soul mate where I wish.”   
“It is indecent and it will be embarrassing if someone- ah!” Thranduil chose to ignore my words by bringing his right hand to the ties of my pants (I only wore dresses occasionally because pants were more comfortable). This was accented by his pulling the collar of my tunic down and kissing above my heart.   
“Ava, let me have you.” I felt my resolve slipping as his hand slid further down, underneath the fabric. His other hand that was not being used to torment me was busy rubbing up and down my sides.   
“What if someone catches us?” I asked with a moan. Thranduil growled as he pulled away momentarily which left me stunned and upset. But soon his body returned and so did his hands. Yet this time I felt a cool fabric brush the skin of my arm. Looking down I saw he had draped his large silver robe with the gold-red lining over us.   
“There, now it is not so bad,” he said with a pleased grin. I kissed it away. The kiss turned frantic when one of his fingers slipped in. “Ava!” He moaned into my mouth. I caught his tongue between my teeth and sucked as he began to move his finger.   
“Oh god,” I cried at the feel of it. My head hit the cushion I used as a pillow when he added a second finger.   
“So needy and wanton for me,” Thranduil stated fascinatedly with a groan. He lifted himself onto his left arm so he could see me in full. It was after a while of intense staring that he added a third finger. “But not nearly nude enough for my tastes.”   
“Thranduil!” A hungry and possessive smile pulled at his mouth as he pulled his fingers out and made quick work of sliding my pants off.   
“Much better.” Feeling annoyed at his cockiness, I reached forward to cup at his arousal which ripped a guttural sound from his throat. “Ava.” I rubbed at him for a moment before he took hold of my wrists. He placed them beside my head and gently ran his hands down the smooth skin. With his face finally being close again I kissed him sweetly which he happily returned. His hands ran down my sides and lifted off. I heard the elf untying the laces of his own pants and shimming them down a bit. Thranduil broke the kiss in order to see what he was doing. I took hold of his shoulders at the first touch.   
“Oh, dammit,” I moaned as he sank in, his body lining itself along mine.   
“I don’t mean to alarm you my darling,” Thranduil said as he kissed along my cheekbone. “But someone has entered the library.” I felt panic rise in me and before I could make any indication of it, Thranduil began to move. It was harder than I thought to keep quiet and the elf was struggling to. Thranduil set a fast pace in his movements. Short, sharp and strong thrusts rendered me speechless and in fear of making a noise so I buried my face into his neck. Thranduil however, had other ideas.   
“After this my Ava,” he growled into my ear. “I am going to take you back to our chambers and I will not stop having you until my need for you is sated.” The fast pace was bringing me to the edge to fast and I clutched all the more. “I would have you ride me at one time. Another I will have your lovely back pressed to my front. We would alternate between sweet and loving to a pace like this. You will be rendered to a mewling mess in my arms and all your thoughts shall only be of me.” His words trailed off with a muffled grunt as I came and he followed soon after. We lay there for a while, the sweat on our skin cooling as we caught our breaths.   
“That was fast but fun,” stated Thranduil with a pleased huff.   
“Do you think they heard us?” Strength was slowly coming back to me so I was able to card my fingers through his hair. The elf refused to move so we settled quietly where we were. Looking down at his face, I found a smirk on the elf’s face.   
“Most definitely.” 

~* Smut ends *~

“Ava!” I startled awake still in the dark. Whatever warmth I had ‘felt’ was gone and reality hit. I was asleep and dreaming. I rolled over, a stone no longer digging into my hip, and saw Meludir kneeling next to me. The elf was as always prim and proper.   
“What’s going on?” I asked before yawing. Meludir helped me sit up with a ready smile.   
“It is before dawn my lady. We are to journey over the mountains today so it is best to start early.”   
“Oh right, I see.”   
After that Meludir got me breakfast while I changed behind a tree. After breakfast we all packed up our gear and readied the horses and ponies.   
“Miss Ava,” a gruff voice called behind me. I turned around to see Dwalin striding towards me.   
“Mister Dwalin, good morning.” The dwarf returned my smile with his own.   
“I have this here for ye. Some sort of bird was carryin it.” Dwalin handed me the small note.   
“Thank you Dwalin,” I said before the dwarf nodded and turned to walk away. “Nice scarf by the way.” I called after him, noting the red in his cheeks. I unrolled the piece of paper expecting it to be from Fili. I was surprised by it. 

~

Dear Ava.   
It’s Legolas writing. I must be quick with this. My father is furious. He is a few days behind me. We are travelling in your direction. Please turn back now so this doesn’t get worse. And if you cannot, then please stay safe. Protect Tauriel and Meludir also.   
Legolas Greenleaf.

~

I stood there, stunned into shock by the letter. We were being tracked and I had no idea how fast they were. I didn’t notice Tauriel walking over to me or her calling my name. I just looked up to see the worry in her expression. Then her eyes fell on the note in my hands and widened. There was a moment of shared panic between us before Tauriel turned around and announced to the group:   
“We are being followed. We must leave and travel fast. Hurry!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	8. Mountains Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group make their way over the Misty Mountains, much to their dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go, the 8th chapter :)  
> I'll have more to tell you afterwards so . . . 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy :)

I hate mountains. People like Sherpas and mountaineers are insane. Snow isn’t magical and brilliant. It’s cold, horrid and melts all over the place. Those thoughts were continuously going through my mind as the eleven of us made our way with our horses and ponies over the mountains. We weren’t allowed to ride them lest they sink. We had met Nori as the foot of the mountains and did not tell us where he had been. When Dwalin threatened to skin his hide Thorin and pulled the warrior dwarf away. After that the two fell into a discussion of whispers. One of the days over the mountains, I found myself next to Kili. The young dwarf was miserable with snow in places snow shouldn’t have been. Luckily the sun was out but then again it did render us slightly blind from the glare.  
“Ava?” Kili asked, looking up with puppyish eyes.  
“Yeah?” I was distracted by him from my rubbing my hands together.  
“How are you?” The question wouldn’t have bothered me if it were not for his tone.  
“Fine . . . why do you ask?” The young dwarf avoided my gaze while toying with the ends of his hair.  
“It’s just that . . . I don’t understand how you can bare to be so far away from your soul mate. Isn’t it hurting?” He sounded almost desperate.  
“Do you worry for me, or for you?” The dwarf suddenly fell silent and I noticed that we had fallen behind somewhat. Tauriel looked back and I shook my head. She kept on walking. With a sigh I answered Kili with: “Yes it does but that is because I grew used to being with him so the hurt is primarily from the absence. I just- just really miss him and it bloody sucks.”  
“I understand.”  
“Oh do you?” Sudden realization smacked Kili in the face and reddened his cheeks. Or that was the cold. “Who is it?”  
“No one.” He said sternly before stomping on ahead. I didn’t bother to go after him but resigned myself to a sigh.  
“He will not tell you.” A voice suddenly stated from behind me. After a moment I was walking alongside Thorin who looked as though the cold did not bother him.  
“Well if he hasn’t told you then I’m sure that he won’t tell me. Do you have any idea?”  
“Yes,” answered Thorin quietly. “And that is what worries me about that boy. What did he say to you, I only caught your last answers.”  
“He was just worried about me being hurt about being away from my soul mate. Are you hurting?”  
“Yes,” he answered quickly. “I too wish to see my soul mate and you are right, it bloody sucks.” We carried on in comfortable silence, making a remark here and there. It wasn’t till an hour later that Dwalin called for Thorin. The dwarf in question gave me a parting nod before making his way to Dwalin’s side. Which then left me alone with my thoughts which didn’t end well. I barely noticed, in my melancholic mind, that I had fallen behind. And it was with a very distracted mind that I didn’t notice how exhausted I was. The result of that was me falling face first into the snow and falling unconscious. 

“Ava?” A voice familiar to my own soul called. Turning away from the papers on my desk I found Thranduil standing in the doorway. There was something behind his back.  
“Yes?”  
“Are you busy right now?” There was a hint of trepidation in his voice.  
“No of course not. I don’t really do much,” I answered with a laugh. Thranduil frowned at that. “So, what do you need?”  
“I just came to give you something is all.” The elf stepped several paces into the room to stand in front of me.  
“And what reason do you have for giving me a present?” I tried to see what was behind him but the elf swayed easily enough to keep it from my sight.  
“None but to see you smile.” His words were enough to make me smile.  
“Well that’s a fine reason if ever I heard one.”  
“Close your eyes.” I did as ordered. Something wrapped in paper was placed on my lap which my hands instantly went to hold. I didn’t hear anything else till Thranduil said “open” in a quiet voice right next to my ear. In my lap was a brown paper parcel tied with a thin string. Without even opening the present I was already smiling.  
“Can I open it?” I asked, smiling wider when the elf nodded. Untying the string and tearing open the paper, I found a leather bound book among the wrappings. The leather was a dark blue with white tendrils along the spine and on the clasp. I looked up at Thranduil to find him with an anxious expression. So without any more hesitation I unclasped the book and turned to the first page. After reading the first few sentences I felt my chest tighten and tears well up in my eyes.  
“Ava? Do you like it?” I couldn’t answer him because I had my hand over my mouth to stop myself crying. I did manage a nod. His hands went to hold my head still as Thranduil’s lips pressed under my eyes to get rid of the few tears that had escaped.  
“You made it a book,” I gasped. Thranduil nodded with a wistful smile.  
“Of course, it is so you never forget your family, my darling.”  
“This is from half a year ago, when we were coming back from Lothlórien.”  
“Indeed, I would have given it to you sooner but with the new trade agreements during the last two months, I haven’t exactly had much time to finish it.”  
“You wrote this?”  
“Yes, I had to read and interpret Dúlin’s short hand. I copied his words but made them my own.”  
“I told you a lot.”  
“Yes and I wrote a lot.” There was a stunned pause as I stared down at the book. A laughed bubbled up in my chest. It was let out along with me quickly wrapping my arms around the elf’s neck.  
“Am I to take it that you are happy with it?” I pulled back enough to pepper his face with kisses between giggles.  
“Yes, I love it. Thank you so much! I love it and you.”  
“I would hope so,” Thranduil huffed as he wrapped his arms around my waste. We stood there for a second, just staring at each other.  
“Now what am I going to get you?” With a fond smile on his face, Thranduil ran his right hand through my hair then rested it on my neck.  
“You have given me what I have wanted since millennia before you were born.”  
“Why is it always you who gets to do the hopelessly romantic things?” I huffed, pulling a childish pout. A pout which was instantly kissed.  
“I’ve just had years to practice.” Rumbled the elf with his lips still against mine.  
“One day I am going to out-romance you. So prepare yourself for that.”  
“Yes my darling,” Thranduil laughed. “I look forward to it.”

Where cold had chilled my bones there was warmth. Where wind had nipped there was a gentle heat caressing. It took me a moment to realize that I was lying in a bed with thick blankets. The light behind my eyelids was golden. Eager to see where I was, and having a small inclination as to where I was, I opened my stinging eyes. I was greeted to the sight of pale walls bathed in sunlight. I knew, even from the one time I had visited, that I was in Rivendell. How I had gotten there was another question.  
“Ava?” A small voice called from my right. Lazily, I turned my attention to Ori who sat next to me, book in hand.  
“Hey Ori, how’s it going?” My voice sounded hoarse and not my own.  
“Ok, glad you’re awake.”  
“How long have I been out?”  
“About two weeks…”  
“TWO WEEKS?” I shrieked, my voice ruining the quiet. Ori looked positively scandalized.  
“Please calm down Ava!”  
“I have been asleep for two weeks. I will not calm down.”  
“I would listen to the young scribe if I were you Lady Yorke.” Both Ori and I jumped at the sound of the new voice. Standing in the doorway, looking regal in a way that only he could pull off, was Lord Elrond. In golden robes and black knee high boots, Elrond looked as kind and inviting as he always had. “It is good to see you awake, Miss Ava.”  
“And it’s good to see you too Lord Elrond,” I replied with a grin. “But if I was out for two weeks then how am I alive?” Elrond replied with something in elvish that I did not recognize.  
“Elf magic,” whispered Ori a little scandalously. That just earned a knowing laugh from the elf.  
“Where are the others?” I noticed Elrond’s face drop a little at my question.  
“They are… enjoying the resources we have here in Imladris.”  
“They’re getting drunk,” clarified Ori, tucking his book under his arm. I suddenly remembered.  
“Thorin!” Just from saying his name, Lord Elrond knew what I meant.  
“Yes, I have been informed. I do not believe I can cure Thorin Oakenshield much like I cannot cure you, Ava, of your nightmares. I believe that I can only soothe.”  
“But that’s good right? I mean it’s better than killing him.”  
“Yes I would agree with you on that.”  
“Same here,” the dwarf added.  
“Then if it were this simple, why would Thranduil think he needed to kill Thorin.” There was a pause.  
“None of this is simple Ava. But there is a reason for king Thranduil’s actions.”  
“It better be a bloody good one.” I had never heard Ori so sinister.  
“What happened?” I asked quietly. Fear coursed through me, fear of the answer.  
“His mother. In another age there was an evil force ruling these lands. The evil was so potent that it poisoned some people’s minds. Thranduil’s mother was one of those. She showed every sign that Thorin Oakenshield shows, according to Mister Baggins.”  
“But Thranduil said that he'd turn homicidal!” Despite his youthful appearance, Elrond suddenly looked very tired and showed some sign of aging.  
“Yes, which his mother did.” Even out of the corner of my eye I could see Ori’s eyes widen. “She killed seven elves and a human traveller. Along with his two children. In the end Oropher killed her himself. It was by sheer will and the love for his son that Oropher did not fade. However, less than a year passed and then there was the war.” Memories of Thranduil telling me about his father and his demise filled in the rest. And then the guilt was back in full force, closing up my throat. “Back then we did not have knowledge or time really, to treat those unfortunate souls.” The room was then filled with an uncomfortable and tense silence. Ori sat there fiddling with the cuff of his sleeve while Elrond looked solemnly at the ground. My head was whirring with thoughts.  
“I gotta go find him,” I gasped before trying to move. It was the wrong thing to do because as soon as I tried to twist my torso, pain flared in my ribs. “Ah!”  
“Please Ava don’t move!” Cried Ori who pushed me back to sitting rather that bent forward.  
“You have sustained an injury to your abdomen, Miss Ava. Young Meludir told me that you had fallen on a rock of some sort.” Elrond filled in, something I wasn’t even aware of. Gingerly, I tugged up the hem of my shirt and found a large dark bruise on my lower left ribs.  
“Oh god. Thranduil’s going to see this,” I moaned, fearing the idea of it.  
“Indeed. His son has sent word that they have ‘tracked’ you here. I believe that when they arrive, Thranduil will not be pleased.”  
“You and me both, Elrond.” I sighed. Ori stood to retrieve a few cushions which he then placed behind me for me to lean against. I thanked along with a tired smile. I looked to Elrond. “Is Bilbo here?” Elrond shook his head.  
“Mister Baggins said that he wished to return to the Shire to see family. He was quick to leave, saying something about his spoons. I have not heard word from him since.”  
“Well is he with someone?”  
“Of course he is!” A new, familiar voice called from behind Elrond. Stepping around the elf was none other than Gandalf, grey hat and all. “Do you really think I would allow my hobbit to travel by himself? You must think me a fool.”  
“Sorry,” I said as Gandalf made his way to the chair on my other side, opposite Ori. “It’s good to see you, Gandalf.”  
“And it is good to see you my dear. I have missed having an assistant.”  
“Gandalf,” Elrond interrupted. “I think now would be a good time to tell her.” The room went quiet.  
“Tell me what?” They didn’t answer me so I gave Gandalf a pointed look until he gave in.  
“There is someone here who refuses to speak.” The wizard clarified.  
“Ok, that’s not good I take it?”  
“No, but he say that he will only talk to his sister.” His beating-around-the-bush tactic was starting to get on my nerves. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Elrond turn to someone unseen, out in the hall.  
“Well get his sister then.”  
“We have.” Gandalf beamed smugly. I looked to Ori who was staring in Elrond’s direction. So I did too. And beside the elf, almost at the same height, was-  
“Scott!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here are the things I have to tell you.  
> 1: No that's not what happened to Thranduil's mother, I literally have no idea, I tried to find out but there was nothing. But this is an alternate universe so I could have written her as a twelve foot purple Charizard that spoke Portuguese and it would have been allowed.
> 
> 2: I got sick of the travelling and I was worried that you guys might too. So yeah woo look what Ava does for us to get us out of another chapter of travelling. On that note...
> 
> 3: Physically it would be impossible for someone to survive two weeks unconscious unless they were hooked up to an IV and other medical what-nots. So yeah let's just put it all up to Elvish magic.
> 
> 4: Also, this is where the problem starts shifting in the PROBLEM. So yeah, think of this as the first(ish) arc of this fiasco. But it's not quite at the PROBLEM, more things must be set up.
> 
> 5: To be fair I adore Fili more than Kili. Don't ask me why. Because I had Kili go along I was afraid that I was favouring him over Fili but Fili is the heir to the throne after Thorin so it made sense. But I have other things in store for him.
> 
> 6: Also, if you don't like Thranduil being upset with Ava (a.k.a. angst) then these next few chapters aren't going to be much fun :/  
> (I'll add in something fluffy if it gets too much)
> 
> Alright, see you in the next one :D


	9. Brother and Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava finally gets to see her brother again and a new plan is hatched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW.  
> You guys.  
> Wow.  
> Last chapter received so much love that I am updating a few hours early.   
> Really it means so much to me that you're enjoying this. I love you guys!!!  
> So without further ado
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Oh and hit me up at   
> keeping-10-people-happy.tumblr.com

A large, goofy grin plastered itself over Scott’s face as he lumbered over to the bed. Ignoring my injuries he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me to him. I forced the wince away.   
“Oh my god Ava. I’m fucking glad to see you.” My brother cheered, right in my ear.   
“It’s fantastic to see you,” I replied in kind as I pulled away. “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you.”   
“Same here little sis.” We sat there smiling at each other for a moment. The others had left.   
“What the hell are you doing here? Not that I’m happy to see you but-”   
“Yeah I get it. That old man Eru just came up to me while I was working and-”   
“Wait, you have a job?”   
“Yeah, I took your place and Gary’s.”   
“They let you out of hospital?”   
“Yeah, about a month after you left. I was-”   
“So you’re better then?”   
“Yeah pretty much.”   
“And your soul mate?”   
“Nothing yet. But yeah Eru poked me on the forehead and wham I was here. Did he do that to you when-”   
“Yeah, pretty much. It felt so bad afterwards, like a bad hangover or-”   
“Yeah that’s what it was like for me. But I woke up close to here.”   
“So you coped ok?”   
“Yeah sort of, the elves have all been fucking friendly and helpful. I asked about you and they said you were in some wood-”   
“How long have you been here?”   
“About a week.”   
“I was on a mountain a week ago.”   
“Yeah I heard, you feeling ok?”   
“About as well as I can be given the circumstances.”   
“Tauriel told me about how you ran away from Thranduil. But you did the right thing. I think.”   
“Helpful as always brother.”   
“By Mahal, they’re like bloody parrots.” I snapped away from my brother at the sound of Nori who was standing at the door with Kili, Bofur and Ori.   
“Ava!” Kili laughed as he made his way onto the bed. Bofur joined soon after, taking the spot next to me. “You feeling any better?”   
“Yeah I am.”   
“Who’s this then?” Bofur asked with a nod towards Scott.   
“Oh right, Bofur, Kili, Ori, Nori,” I said, indicating to each dwarves so Scott could see. “This is my brother Scott.” All four dwarves gave the usual greeting of an introduction and an ‘at your service’ followed by a bow.   
“Uh, hi.” Answered Scott with a wave.   
“So, how’s Thorin? I heard Bilbo had already left.”   
“Well Thorin’s not happy, as ye can probably guess,” Bofur began. “He was obviously hurt by it, well if you knew to look for it. So Bifur took ‘im, Gloin and Dwalin to some sort of garden to keep his mind off of it.”   
“And Lord Elrond managed to give him some medicine,” Nori added. “He seems to have cooled down and isn’t as crazy as before.”   
“Oi!” Kili hissed. Nori just shrugged him off.   
“So this Bilbo is Thorin’s soul mate?” Scott asked confusedly.   
“Yes he is, Mister Bilbo is a hobbit.” Replied Ori.   
“What’s a hobbit?” This started Ori off on an excited lecture about hobbits, what they were and what they loved. Having them side-tracked gave Bofur a chance to ask me-   
“I’ve got a letter for ye.” The dwarf then continued to pull a letter out of his coat and handed it to me.   
“Who’s it from?” Kili inquired.   
“Not sure, I haven’t opened it yet.” With a spur on from Kili’s ‘hurry up’ I unfolded it and read aloud.

~  
Ava,   
It is Fili   
I sent this ahead to Rivendell for you to read when you arrived.   
I am glad that you have made it.   
Lord Elrond sent us word of Uncle’s condition.   
It is not the best but we are grateful that Uncle will be better though not completely.   
How is Kili, Mother and I have been worried. We miss him terribly.   
We also hope that the others are ok, Gimli misses his father.  
Send word back soon as possible.   
Fili  
~

“We’ll get Ori to write a letter back,” stated Bofur.   
“Now that you’re awake Ava,” Nori began as he sauntered into the room, standing next to Bofur. “We need to discuss how we’re going to get Mister Baggins back.”   
“Yeah, Or Uncle will be moody and upset for the rest of his life.” Kili added mournfully.   
“Absolutely, we didn’t come all this way just to leave without ‘im” Bofur said.   
“You guys are right,” I agreed. The dwarves nodded.   
“We’ll stay another day for Miss Ava to recover then we’ll leave at dawn.” Nori ordered. “I’ll go persuade that Lord Elrond to help.”   
“You be nice to him!” Ori suddenly growled, stopping his conversation with Scott. “If I found out you’ve been rude then I’ll tell Dori and I won’t talk to you till we get to the Shire.” The star haired dwarf glared at his brother with a twitch under his eye.   
“Fine.” He snarled and stalked out.   
“Hey guys, it’s great to see you and all but I’m feeling tired again,” I announced.   
“You ok?” Scott said suddenly concerned.   
“Yeah, just tired, and if we’re going to leave then I best rest up.”   
“That’s a good idea,” agreed Bofur as he pulled Kili up. “You rest and we’ll go tell the others that you’re better but sleeping.” With that the dwarves made their way out while Scott hovered.   
“I’ll be fine,” I reassured him. “Just go see Rivendell, it’s too beautiful to miss.”   
“You got that right, these elves know how to make beautiful architecture.”   
“Wait till you see the Greenwood.”   
“I sure will.” He then left with the door closing behind him. And easily enough I fell backwards and fell asleep. 

The dreams I had weren’t really dreams, or memories for that matter. There were just flashes of indiscernible things. Bright colours turned dark and bright again. Faces morphed and twisted. I woke up in a cold sweat sometime in the early hours of the evening. The pain in my abdomen had lessened significantly. I checked the bruise to find it a lot smaller and yellow. Beside my bed was a jar of ointment and a slight residue rested on my skin. I was, no doubt, going to thank the elves for their help. Finally feeling awake, I went off to have a bath and found a fresh lot of clothes. The dress I was given was a light purple dress with a dark red coat to put over top. When I got back to my room, Gloin was there already.   
“Miss Ava,” he called happily.   
“Hey there Gloin.”   
“Lord Elrond has agreed to help us get Bilbo. Here are some of the things he’s given us to help.” On the bed was a number of clothes, a cloak, a knife, rope and other various items.   
“That’s good. We’d better thank him.”   
“Yes, well I won’t be going and neither will Thorin and Dwalin.”   
“What? Why?”   
“Well I have been missing my wee lad, and since Thorin is feeling better, we think it’s best to send him back to the mountain. Dwalin obviously is going with him. Tauriel has agreed to go with us and so has that elven prince-”   
“Legolas is here?” I cried. Gloin nodded and I ran out of the room. It was a dumb idea because I didn’t know where he was so I went to the dining hall in the hopes of finding him there. Which was a good idea because he was there, talking to Tauriel and Ori.   
“Legolas!” I called. The blonde elf turned to me with a surprised grin.   
“Ava!” He ran at me and wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting my up into a tight hug.   
“It’s so good to see you!”   
“You too, Ava.” Stated Legolas, grinning brightly as he set me down. His frown dropped. “Ava, there is something I need to tell you.”   
“Oh dear, what?”   
“My father will be here any moment now.” I froze. A mix of panic and excitement twisted in me. The news of finally seeing my soul mate made me happy after being tired of missing him. But then I remember the fact of how mad he would be when he arrived.   
“Oh.”   
“Do not fear, Ava. I will be here to help if need be.”   
“Thank you, I think-”   
“My Lord Elrond,” Lindir called as he dashed into the hall. Elrond, who I hadn’t noticed before, stood from his seat. “King Thranduil has arrived.” I felt several pair of eyes fall on me as the air tensed.   
“Well,” I said with a stronger voice than I thought I was capable of. “Let’s go greet him.” 

A group of about ten elves followed, on horses, behind Thranduil who lead the party upon his large elk. I stood next to Legolas and Scott. I felt my brother’s hand wrap around my arm tightly. He was as nervous as I was but he had a better time of hiding it. I watched as the elves came closer. Thranduil sat with his head held high and chin jutted out. He was dressed in a silver robe with even brighter silver armour and cape with red lining underneath. His outfit glistened like stars which was mesmerizing to watch. The closer they got the better I could see his expression which was a cold as ice. Thranduil’s gaze zeroed on me which I noticed flickered from my face to Scott’s arm to Scott and back. As the group crossed the bridge, Elrond stepped forward with a ready smile while Thranduil stopped his elk a few steps away. He dismounted and went to greet Elrond. The rest of the elves lined their horses up behind and dismounted. Their expressions not giving anything away.   
“Be ready Ava, father is undoubtedly mad.” At Legolas’ words, Thranduil’s eyes snapped to where we were standing. Elrond stepped back with an awkward smile which allowed Thranduil to stalk towards us. Feeling a surge of bravery, I stepped out of Scott’s reach. The elf king stopped one step in front of me. I couldn’t make out all of the emotions on his face which was disconcerting.   
“Thranduil,” I greeted quietly with an attempt at a blank face. His suddenly turned dark.   
“Ava.” He snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.
> 
> Well thanks so much for the replies and for still reading this. I can't believe that we're only up to chapter 9.   
> There is so much more you have no idea :P  
> But anyways, I got so excited that I wrote this and the next chapter in two days :P
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	10. A Departure, Not at its Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava knows she must leave Rivendell, even if Thranduil is still mad at her. But Bilbo must be found so questions can be answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been sitting here all week and I have been dying to post it.  
> Well now I can :D  
> Thank you so much for the response, it's more than I ever thought.  
> So just for you guys, here's the 10th chapter.  
> Woo double digits :D
> 
> Anyways, if you have questions or just want to say hi, then my tumblr is  
> keeping-10-people-happy.tumblr.com  
> (Shameless self promotion :P )
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Thranduil please, just calm down.”  
“You left without telling me and completely disobeyed my order.”  
“What, am I a soldier now? No, it was either that or you killing Thorin!”  
“Do you not think at all?”  
“Of course I do! That’s why we left without telling because you would have stopped us.”  
“Then what of the trouble you caused?”  
“Trouble? We saved Thorin-”  
“He could have killed you!” There was a pause where we stared at each other. No one else dared to move. “He could have killed all of you. Ava, you put everyone you were with in danger. That is why I told you to stay out of it.”  
“But he didn’t,” I countered desperately, the fight in me fading.  
“That is irrelevant. Do you have any idea how much damage could have been done if he had?” I shook my head as I bit my lip. “If he had killed you that would have killed me. The Woodland Realm would have lost its king. If Tauriel or Meludir had died then elves would have wanted vengeance. If any of the dwarves had died then their families would have wanted vengeance on the Durin line. More of your ‘friends’ would have died. You are too naïve to make such decisions. Now leave my sight. I do not wish to speak to you for some time.” And with that, something in my chest twisted painfully and I turned and stormed back inside. I heard someone call for me but I was too upset to care. I managed to make it to my room without seeing another soul. I slammed the door behind me and crumpled to the floor. I didn’t move for a long while.

It was dawn when I woke up. I had expected to be aching but instead I felt comfortable. I was lying on my bed with someone behind me. My chest tightened at the thought of it being Thranduil. But as I rolled over I found Scott lying asleep next to me. His mouth hung open, slack with sleep. The pain lessened and I felt more comfortable then when I had woken up. I fell back asleep till Scott woke up beside me. His smile was tentative but welcomed and we ended up dozing off for a few more minutes. A while later Lindir knocked on the door and announced that breakfast would be served in half an hour.  
“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to,” Scott said as he made his way to the door. “That bastard will probably be there and I think it’d be better to avoid him.” I followed my brother to the door to say goodbye to him.  
“He is my soul mate Scott, I can’t really avoid him.”  
“Well obviously you’re not trying hard enough,” he joked.  
“Then it looks like you’ll just have to sit next to me during breakfast so I won’t have to talk to him.” Scott nodded and gave me a hug before leaving to go get changed. I went and changed into a blue dress with no sleeves. It slipped on easily enough and was very light to the touch. I also pulled on my red coat to stop the morning chill. I was a few steps from the dining area, just out of sight, when I heard the voices of the others. The dwarves were loud and rambunctious which wasn’t a surprise. But then I heard Thranduil’s voice and I stilled. Something in me just froze and I couldn’t bring myself to walk any further. So after settling my nerves I turned right round and walked back the way I came. I was only a few steps away, still within ear shot of even the dwarves when someone called out for me. Thankfully it wasn’t from someone in the dining area but from Ori who was coming down the hallway I had just come from.  
“G’morning Miss Ava, are you going to breakfast?” The little scribe asked. I noticed that the voices from the dining room had gone quiet.  
“Ah well I was going to but I’m not really that hungry actually.” It was a lie, obviously.  
“Oh?” Ori’s face lightened up. “Well neither am I. Would you like to come to the library with me?”  
“Sure, lead the way.” And that was how I managed to avoid an undoubtedly awkward breakfast. 

The rest of the day I spent in the library with Ori. I poured through book after book to keep my head distracted. We had lunch there and at some point after that, Arwen joined us. It was nice when she began telling us stories. We got the odd visit from Bofur, Gloin and Kili. Gloin told us that Dwalin and Thorin had gone off to another part of Rivendell to stay away from Thranduil. Dinner was held in the library as well but the dwarves were polite and clean in front of Arwen to which I was grateful. 

Even after such a peaceful day I still felt drained. So as I made my way to my room I was surprised by who was already there.  
“Is this your room?” Thranduil asked, trailing his hand over an open book beside my bed.  
“Yes, temporarily so.”  
“And that man who held your arm as I arrived, who is he?”  
“My brother.” There was a pause in the elf’s movements but only for a second. I watched as Thranduil turned the page to carry on his disinterested inspection. “I’m sorry.”  
“What for?” So he was playing it that way. I managed to stop a tempting sigh.  
“I am sorry for making you worry. For hurting you and for making you feel like I betrayed you-”  
“You did betray me-”  
“I am not sorry, however.” This finally made Thranduil look at me. “Not for protecting my friend. Not for saving another race’s king. Not for leaving without telling you. It had to be done. I understand why you thought it was best to kill Thorin-”  
“You have no idea,” he hissed.  
“Your mother.” In the year or so that I had been with him, I had never seen such a look of shock and pain on Thranduil’s face. “Elrond told me. And I am sorry that you had to live with that. But you didn’t tell me so I didn’t know. But we both have secrets and I understand that.”  
“What else are you keeping from me?” There was a slight break in his voice.  
“The reason why Thorin didn’t attack us was me. He said since I had come along he felt calm and that is because we are somehow linked. Though mine is a lot more tame than his.”  
“What do you mean by ‘mine’, Ava?”  
“My illness, well not really an illness I don’t think. I’ve been having nightmares for the past couple of months. Really vivid and horrid ones, that’s why I took to sleeping in my office. And I didn’t want to worry you so I didn’t tell you.”  
“I’m your soul mate you fool! I am here to help you.”  
“Yeah but the thing is, I’m an adult. I can take care of myself and make my own decisions. I mean sure you’re thousands of years old, but I’m human and by human standards I am an adult! So don’t treat me like a child, especially in front of others. You can yell at me, ignore me, call me names; that’s fine. But don’t you dare talk down to me like I am some child because I can’t help my age and it isn’t fair for you to keep using it as some way to make yourself superior-”  
“Ava?” I whirled around to see Scott standing behind me, his voice firm but cautioned.  
“What is it?”  
“I heard yelling.”  
“This has nothing to do with you,” Thranduil sneered coldly.  
“Thranduil, please don’t-”  
“Nothing to do with me?” Scott interjected, making his way past me to stand between me and the elf. “She is my sister and you’re upsetting her.”  
“She is my soul mate and we are discussing matters that neither concern nor involve you.”  
“Guys, please just-”  
“Soul mate or not, I won’t have you making my little sister upset. She did what was right you fucking moron. So don’t come here acting like you’re morally superior to her.”  
“Don’t you dare talk to me about this, boy. You know nothing of it.”  
“I know enough to know that you’re a fu-”  
“OI!” I yelled, feeling frustrated. Both Thranduil and Scott turned to me. “Firstly, Scott please don’t swear at him. Secondly, Thranduil don’t call him a boy, it’s the same issue as before. And thirdly, there is no need for you two to argue. I’m sick of fighting so if you’re both done here, I would like to get some sleep.” Scott’s eyes narrowed but he turned to leave anyway.  
“Goodnight,” he murmured with a kiss to my temple.  
“Night, Scott.” Thranduil stood on the other side of the room for a moment before walking towards me. When he was a few steps in front of me I said “Goodnight, Thranduil.”  
“Goodnight.” His voice was cold and his arm barely brushed mine as he walked past.  
“I love you,” I said quietly enough that he could choose to ignore it. He did. Feeling absolutely drained and knowing what I had to do next, I went to the desk in my room and pulled out paper and a quill. I wrote:

~  
Dear Thranduil,  
If you are reading this then I have already left Rivendell. I really didn’t want to leave you again but you have made it clear how you feel about this whole fiasco. I’m going to the Shire to bring Bilbo back, or at least find out why he has disappeared. I’m taking the dwarves and Meludir with me, Tauriel has decided to stay with Legolas. Thorin and Gloin will be heading back to Erebor with them. I am sorry for leaving you this time, I wish we didn’t part like this. But please know that as much as it is hurting you, it is hurting me too. I hate being away from you and knowing that you are upset makes it even worse. I can’t ask for you to be ok with my being gone because I’m not ok with it. But sometimes we have to do things we don’t want too to be able to help others. Just please know that I love you so much and I wish that it didn’t hurt. When I get back from the Shire, you can yell at me all you like, I don’t care. I deserve it after what I have put you through. Be mad for as long as you deem necessary. Just, please remember that I will come back. There is no way that I won’t. So I will see you again in a few months. I will be writing to Legolas if you wish to know how I am doing. I can write to you if you want. But if not then I will understand. Please take care of yourself and your people, which is kind of obvious so I didn’t really need to tell you.  
With all the love I could possibly ever muster,  
Ava.  
~

Folding the paper over and writing Thranduil’s name on it, I put the letter on the bedside table. I managed to pack the few things I had taken out of my pack as well as the items that Elrond had given me for our next exodus. I only had a few hours so I changed into the shirt I would be wearing when we departed and left the rest of my clothes at the foot of my bed. The exhaustion pulled me under faster than I thought possible.  
Dawn hadn’t yet come but Bifur had. The dwarf tapped me on the forehead and grumbled something in dwarvish. I understood what he meant when he gestured to the bag at my door. Bifur stepped outside as I got up to get changed. Once done, Bifur lead me through the halls as quietly as possible without seeing anyone else. I was taken to a gate out the back where Lord Elrond, Legolas, Thorin, Dwalin, Gloin and Tauriel stood waiting for us.  
“Ava,” Legolas called quietly. “The others are already on the ponies, a bit further down.”  
“Meludir is with them,” Tauriel added.  
“Ok, thank you so much for all of your help,” I said to the three elves.  
“Ava,” Thorin said, standing next to Legolas. “Please bring my hobbit back.” There was the tiniest hint of pain in his voice which no one commented on.  
“Absolutely. He’ll be home before you know it.” Thorin smiled at that with a pleased nod.  
“Shall I tell father anything?” Legolas inquired hopefully.  
“No, I’ve written him a letter that says all I wanted to say. But please take care of him.”  
“Will do.” We said our goodbyes followed by Bifur and I walking towards the gates. I didn’t notice that Dwalin had followed us.  
“Miss Ava,” the dwarf said quietly.  
“Hmm?” The gruff dwarf looked a little uncomfortable.  
“Could ye- could- if it isn’t too much trouble, could ye look after Ori for me?”  
“Of course, I’ll keep a close eye on him.” It was sweet, the request and I was sure to follow through.  
“And for the love of Mahal, bring that hobbit back otherwise I fear for the future of Erebor.”  
“Will do.”  
“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah angst, back again.  
> I actually find it easier to write Thranduil/Ava interactions. It just flows faster.  
> BUT now they're apart again and it's going slow.  
> Ugh.  
> But hey, next chapter has Thranduil POV and hobbits!!  
> I skipped the travelling because . . . I DO WHAT I WANT!
> 
> Now if you'll excuse me, Imma cha-cha real smooth away so I can finish the 11th chapter.
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	11. To the Shire, to Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and her friends head to the Shire while Thranduil deals with things in Rivendell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo  
> 11th chapter is here, I hope you enjoy it. I skipped a lot of travelling because I suck.  
> BUT Thranduil POV for you :)  
> (Why is it so hard to write???)   
> AAAAAAAAnyways, yeah so here you go.
> 
> Enjoy :)

The journey to the Shire was not only very scenic but also very quiet. I stuck next to Meludir with our horses at the back. Bofur and Nori were leading us with Bifur behind them and Kili and Ori in front of us. True to my word, I kept an eye on Ori who seemed to be in lesser spirits but was still cheerful enough, especially when his brother taught him new tricks. Scott was having a blast, seeing the new world and hearing stories from Bofur. He stayed weary of Bifur at first but grew used to him in time. We stopped by a place called Troll Shaw where Bilbo had once showed his merits with his quick thinking and saved the company from being eaten by dwarves. I suspected that it was embellished by Kili somewhat. The only downside to the trip was that my nightmares had come back. On those nights, Meludir would make me sit with him on watch and every time I would start moving he would stop me. One night I had apparently screamed which woke the dwarves. They said that it was fine, Bofur made a light-hearted joke about and went back to sleep. Scott was harder to calm.   
There was no news from the Fili or Legolas. This worried both Kili and I while the others said nothing further. 

One night, about a week from Bree, I decided that enough was enough and wrote a letter myself. I urged Kili to do the same and the dwarf was more than willing. I addressed it to Legolas, wondering about his health and the wellbeing of the other elves. I updated him of our situation and told him how much I missed being in the elven kingdom. I finished the letter with ‘I’ll be home soon enough’. I was tempted to write to his father or at least make a comment but something in me stayed my hand.   
“Miss Ava, perhaps you should write to my king,” Meludir said as he read over my shoulder.   
“No, I already wrote him a letter which he hasn’t replied to.”   
“When?”   
“When we left Rivendell.” Meludir nodded and sat down next to me. We had just finished dinner and Ori, Scott and Bifur had already gone off to sleep. Kili was twisting an arrow in his fingers with his gaze locked on the flames. Bofur and Nori had taken watch.   
“He is a proud being, my king. But I’m sure that this distance between you is killing him, as it is you. When we have Master Baggins then we can turn towards home.”   
“That’s the plan, I just want this to be over.” I groaned, tucking the letter away.   
“It is a noble thing you are doing. And once it’s over, you and King Thranduil can sort out your differences.”   
“That is if he doesn’t ignore me first.”   
“I will not deny that that is a possibility.” The side of Meludir’s mouth quirked up in a pleased smile. “You should get some sleep my lady, we are nearing Bree which will then be a few days from the Shire.”   
“And a few days from finding out why all of this happened.” 

We only spent one night in Bree, the town of men unnerving the dwarves. The Shire was coming closer and closer each day. There was an unmentioned buzz of excitement among the group. Several times I had asked why we hadn’t written ahead of ourselves. The dwarves said that the hobbit had already told them that they needn’t knock and that tea was at four. I had a feeling that the dwarves were aiming their arrival for then. The road was pleasant and full of greenery. I knew we were close, what with all of the rolling hills that Bilbo had so fondly talked about. It was by midday, a few days from Bree that we found ourselves in a small forest that Meludir had called the West Farthing Woods. We were close to finding our hobbit. 

 

~* Thranduil POV *~

 

… With all the love I could possibly ever muster,  
Ava.  
~

She had left again. The paper crumpled in my fist, her words creasing. My Ava had left me again. Despite the letter she had left this time, the pain of abandonment still ached as fiercely as the last time. I steeled myself, not wanting someone to walk in on my undoing. Because that’s what she was, the only that could break me and fix me all the same. Our last conversation rang in my head, her last words stung. I couldn’t feel the affection with which she had said them. Only my arrogant pride had stayed my desire to hold her. To forgive her. To just let her be mine again.   
“My lord?” When I turned, I saw that it was Lindir standing at the door. He was riddled with nerves.   
“What?” I snapped, though I had not really meant to.   
“My lord Elrond wishes to talk with you.”   
“Are my son and guard captain with him?”   
“Yes, My lord.”   
“Very well.” 

“King Thranduil,” Elrond called as I entered the dining area. “Come, join us for breakfast.”   
“Did you know?” I asked coldly. The smile on Elrond’s face dropped and his brow creased. Lindir, who had gone to stand next to his lord, winced.   
“Yes, I aided them by giving them supplies.”   
“You let her leave?” With a quick glance at those who sat eating, Elrond rose from his chair at the head of the stone table.   
“We shall discuss this elsewhere. You two,” the other elf gestured to both my son and guard captain. “You will join us.” I did not miss the flash of panic in their eyes. I followed a step behind Elrond while the other two kept a safe distance. Probably for the best. We came to a courtyard that was washed in the morning light. The air not yet warmed by the rising sun.   
“What is it you wish to ask?” Elrond said.  
“What were the cause of the bruises upon Ava?” I inquired steadily. Elrond looked to Tauriel.   
“She fell, my lord. We were travelling over the mountains and somehow, without us knowing, she fell face first into the snow. There was a rock underneath which she landed on and was unconscious as a result.”   
“She healed quite nicely.” Elrond added.   
“Yes I know. Was Oakenshield healed?” Elrond nodded. “How?”   
“The medicine with which I used to help Ava. I wasn’t aware that you did not know of her illness till recently. But since there was a connection between Thorin Oakenshield and Ava, I thought perhaps that it might help. And it did.”   
“And now she is off to find mister Baggins,” Legolas informed. “She said that she had left you a letter-”   
“Yes, I found it.” The others were quiet for a moment.   
“Tauriel and I are going to escort the dwarves back to Erebor since their king is so lightly guarded.”   
“They will travel with us.” I announced. Legolas and Tauriel looked taken aback while Elrond remained calm. “We must return to the Greenwood.”   
“I understand,” said Elrond. “When you are ready you may go.”   
“Thank you,” I bowed and left. I was several meters away when I heard my son call out. I halted and waited for him to catch up.   
“Ada, why are you willing to let Thorin Oakenshield accompany you?” I watched as confusion and worry warred on my son’s face.   
“Because Ava put herself in danger to help that dwarf. I will not let her efforts be in vain.”   
“So you are not mad at her?”   
“I am. But I also worry that if I am too mad, that she will not return. Ava is an adult and I cannot treat her like a pet.”   
“You have never done so.”   
“She has left again and there is nothing I can do about it. She has made her choice. But that does not stop me from being angry with her for being so reckless.”   
“Do not worry, Ada. She will come back.” With a weary nod, Legolas went back to where Tauriel was still with Elrond and I was left to stand alone.   
“Gallion!” I called. The elf in question appeared from around the corner.   
“Yes my king?”   
“Ready the others, we are to leave at noon with the dwarves that are still here.”   
“Yes my king.” A flash of annoyance was shown on Gallion’s face at the mention of the dwarves but he schooled it almost immediately. With a bow, Gallion went and did as ordered. I continued on my way to where I was told that the dwarves would be. Lindir was nervous when I had asked. Four dwarves sat by the edge of the fountain. The one with red hair was reading a book. Even from the distance at which I stood, I could read the title of it. I just did not care for it. That Thorin Oakenshield was talking to his brute guard with crude fur trimmings on his shoulders. Of all of them, he was probably the worst. But his brother, the old white haired dwarf, was tolerable. Then that brute looked up and saw me approaching. He nudged Thorin Oakenshield’s arm.   
“Well what do we ‘ave here? What do ye want?” I glared at him, unable to hide my distaste.   
“Dwalin, enough.” Thorin said quietly. When he looked at me, I saw no impudent dwarfling with a tetchy temper and a genetic scowl. Instead there was a tiredness mixed with his long-practiced regal stare. “What is it you want, Thranduil?”   
“My company are to leave at noon, you and your kin will accompany us.”   
“We dinna need yer es-”   
“Dwalin.” Oakenshield growled. “Why?” He asked me. The other, red haired dwarf glanced up from his book. Probably thinking he was subtle.   
“Because your company is small and a king should not travel so unprotected.”   
“That is not your true reason, is it?”   
“What do you mean?”   
“I mean, you’re doing this for Ava, aren’t you?”   
“I have said my reason. Now be ready by noon. We leave then.” Without another word I turned around and left. I cared not for the ramblings that sounded behind me. It was going to be a long journey. 

 

~* Thranduil POV End *~ 

 

When Bilbo had said that the Shire was full of green grass and rolling hills, I didn’t really know what to expect. But this place with cheery little round people, with weary looks and curly hair, was something out of a fairy tale. Little round doors and chimneys were cut into the hillocks with grass growing along the edges of the tracks. All around us hobbits, when they weren’t looking at us like walking scandals, were working in their gardens or smoking pipes or just enjoying the sunshine. There were dozens and dozens of hobbit children, some only coming up to my thighs. But they all ran around with giant smiles and adorable little outfits. Scott walked around with his mouth hung open while Meludir was mesmerized by the vast amount of children. The dwarves, though seemingly happy, did not really mind the surroundings. They lead us past hobbit holes and small picket fences each with their own gardens of flowers. We were lead along a track around a hill with a large tree upon it. The garden behind the picket fence of this particular hobbit hole was well kept and beautiful. Some of the plants I recognized as the ones in Bilbo’s garden in Erebor.   
“Here we are,” Bofur announced.   
“And right on time, its four o’clock,” added Nori with a slight grin. The dwarves then sauntered up the steps to the door; Bifur allowed Scott, Meludir, Ori and I to pass before him. As Kili went to open the door I interrupted.   
“Shouldn’t we knock?”   
“But Bilbo said-” Kili began.   
“Well it’s rude. Knock first.” I saw Scott out of the corner of my eye smirking. I had used my best ordering voice I had. Kili’s expression deflated a little while Bofur reached his arm to knock. A distance “coming!’ called from inside. Few moments passed and the round door swung open. Standing in the doorway was Bilbo, eyes slightly red rimmed, but still well dressed in brown pants, white shirt, yellow waist coat and suspenders. Surprise didn’t even begin to cover the expression on his hobbity face. Bofur smiled.   
“Well hello there Bilbo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BILBOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
> It's been so long :')   
> And yeah, I was torn between having Thranduil hella mad or understanding. So why not both?  
> Does anyone actually read these or am I just talking into the void? Eh oh well.  
> Next chapter we get more of our Bilbo and some Lobelia too, I'm not going to write her friendly because she stole Bilbo's spoons, that's just rude. So yeah.
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	12. Questions for a Hobbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo got's some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, for some unknown reason, was so difficult to write.   
> I ended up reading back on all of the comments which really did help  
> And listening to Work Bitch by Brittney Spears.   
> Yeah.   
> But it's done and it really is the start of the second arch of this fiasco.
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Bofur! Everyone? What are you all doing here?” Bilbo cried.   
“We’re here to see you.” Bofur answered kindly.   
“Yeah! You left us and we-” Kili shrieked but not before Nori cuffed him over the head.   
“Shut it, princeling. Hi Bilbo,” was all Nori said before making his way past Bilbo inside. With a polite nod hiding obvious frustration, Bilbo allowed the rest of us through.   
“It would be wise of you to keep your head low, Ava.” Meludir said quietly. Ducking under the round doorframe I walked in on a miniature wooden entrance.   
“Whoa, this is pretty cool,” Scott said next me.   
“Ah,” was all that Bilbo said whilst looking at Scott.   
“Oh right. Bilbo Baggins, this is my brother Scott. Scott, this is the infamous Bilbo.”   
“How’s it?” Asked Scott though he was more transfixed on the small furniture in Bilbo’s home.   
“Ah, fine thank you. Ava? What’s going on?” Before I could utter a sound, something crashed off down one of the halls. “Oh no.” The hobbit sigh and bustled off towards the noise. “Please, go make yourselves comfortable,” he called back to us. Scott, Meludir, Bifur and I went into the living room on the left with a waist high fireplace with pictures above the mantle. There were papers all over the place of maps and scribbles. Books on shelves, on the table, on the arms of the chairs. I would say it was messy but somehow there was a sort of organization to it all. Meludir took a place by the window, eyes scanning over the papers. Bifur went to the corner on the right of the fireplace and sat down. Scott and I just stood. Awkwardly.   
“It’s pretty cute,” I commented lamely.   
“Yeah,” replied my brother. “Really cute, kind of small.”   
“That’s because hobbits are small.”   
“Yeah, they’re so short, like ki-”  
“Excuse me but we hobbits are perfectly normal sized. It’s the rest of you who are too tall.”   
“Oh Bilbo, is everything alright?”   
“Yes, yes. The dwarves were just trying to steal from my pantry again.” At that, Nori, Kili, Ori and Bofur walked in behind Bilbo. No one else noticed the apple Nori had swiped.   
“Well it’s lovely to see you again Bilbo,” I began while Bilbo sat nervously in his chair. “Do you know why we’re here?” All of the dwarves looked pointedly at Bilbo with hope. He nodded. “So would you mind telling us why, since we came all of this way for you?” He shook his head.   
“What?!” Kili shrieked. “Uncle is heartbroken and we miss you! You have to tell us!”   
“Kili!” Cried Ori, trying, with the help of Bifur, to hold the young prince back. It was Nori who stepped forward with a soft expression and no hostility.   
“Why won’t you tell us?” He asked. Bilbo bit his lip, shaking his head back and forth. “We can’t help if we don’t know.” Beside me, Bofur stood mesmerized by Nori’s display, eyes wide and mouth thin lined. Kili calmed down in Bifur and Ori’s hold. It was quiet for a moment as we waited for Bilbo.   
“The thing is-”   
“Bilbo Baggins!” All of us turned to the front door to find a female hobbit stomping in. This hobbit had long black curls and a lime green dress with a large puffy skirt. A scowl scrunched up her face.   
“Lobelia, now is really not the time,” Bilbo sighed, his had going to his temple. The hobbit lass huffed and waved Bilbo off. Lobelia strode in, ignoring the rest of us.   
“Well Bilbo Baggins, it is. You come back here after years upset and with that disturber of the peace. You then don’t even leave your home for days on end and don’t even let visitors see you. Now these people are here. Just what is going on Bilbo Baggins? I have a right mind to-”   
“Excuse me!” I snapped, frustration finally becoming too much. “But we are in the middle of something. I didn’t travel miles across Middle Earth to have some snotty woman stop me from getting the answers I need. So perhaps you could kindly leave your lecturing for another day.” The whole room went quiet as the hobbit called Lobelia gaped. If she had feathers, they would have ruffled. Well that was the effect of her cheeks puffing up and eyes thinning.   
“Now see here you! I am a Sackville-Baggins, and I-”   
“Well I am soul mate and consort to the king of the Woodland Realm and frankly I am in no mood for any of your troubles because all I want to do is go home but I can’t do that without Bilbo because the dwarf king of Erebor wants his soul mate back! So excuse you but this is Bilbo’s home and he has already told you that it is not the time for you to be here so please leave or one of these dwarves, who have all been battle hardened, will be the ones to deal with you!” When Lobelia went to argue once more, Nori pulled out a knife and began twirling it in his hands with a keen glint in his eye.   
“Why, I never.” She huffed. “Bilbo, I won’t talk to you until you make these rude people leave.”   
“They’re not leaving,” was Bilbo’s smug reply. In response to that, Miss Sackville-Baggins huffed again, turned tail and stormed out of the door. With the cause of my frustration finally gone, I felt slightly deflated. Meludir, noticing this, pulled me over to an arm chair.   
“Ye best answer the lass Bilbo, less you want her to turn on ye.” All eyes turned to Bilbo.   
“Well- the thing is- oh dear, well. You see, I was told to stay away from Thorin and that would make him better.” A quiet second passed before an uproar of ‘what’ and ‘who’ erupted from the dwarves. Bilbo looked as flustered as a startled deer in the face of the dwarvish onslaught.   
“Who told you?” It was Scott. I didn’t even need to look at him to recognize that tone, the one he used when it was time to be big-brother-saviour. It made me feel a little sick.   
“A man in a mask.” Was Bilbo’s reply. Noticing the hobbit’s fear, Scott approached him slowly. The rest of us watched as my brother tended to Bilbo.   
“So you left because you thought it would help?” Bilbo nodded.   
“But Ava has the same sort of illness and she’s fine,” piped up Bofur. The look of surprise competed with hope in Bilbo’s eyes.   
“It’s true,” I said quietly. “And what Elrond gave me has helped Thorin. You don’t have to stay away anymore. You can go home.”   
“But the man in the mask-?”   
“What did that mask look like?” Asked Meludir, who reached for a stray piece of paper. Ori handed Bilbo a pen. We all stepped closer as we watched Bilbo draw. Once done, he held it up for us.   
“I have never seen it before,” Meludir stated. Bifur growled something.   
“No, me either,” Bofur added. “Nori?”   
“No, nothin’ I’ve ever seen before.”   
“Well if he’s still out there, is it safe for Bilbo to go back?” Ori looked from his brother to me.   
“Of course it is, we’ll find out more if we have everyone.” Nori reassured. “Balin is bound to have something in those books of his.”   
“Well that’s a relief.” Kili sighed. “That is, if Bilbo wants to go back.” We all looked at Bilbo.   
“Don’t be stupid. Of course I want to go back!” Bilbo’s little outburst made us all laugh.   
“But-” I said which caught everyone’s attention.   
Nori sighed- “what is it now?”   
“Can we, can we stay here for a night, at least! We’ve been travelling for ages.”   
“She’s right, and I’m sure Uncle can wait another day for Bilbo.”   
“Ava and Kili are right, you lot can stay here tonight and we can leave tomorrow morning.” And with that, the tension and panic was replaced by relief. “We can all go back home.” 

That night, Bilbo and Meludir cooked dinner. I got Scott and Ori to help me pick and clean the vegetables for Bilbo while Kili wrote a letter to his brother. By the time dinner was ready, he was already onto his third page. They were double sided.   
“We’re Bofur and Nori?” I asked as Ori and I set the table with plates. Scott did cutlery.   
“Last I saw, they had left down the lane together,” answered Meludir with a plateful of potatoes.   
“Oh dear, Dori isn’t going to like that,” Ori said fretfully.   
“Then don’t tell him.”   
“Nori!” The star-headed dwarf stood in the doorway with his arms folded. “Don’t expect to have any dinner. You didn’t help.”   
“Relax Ori. Bofur and I will do the dishes.”   
“We will?” Bofur appeared around the doorway with a confused look. From where I stood, I could easily see the wink Nori gave Bofur. We could all see the latter’s blush.   
“Excuse me,” called Bilbo as he walked in with an arm full of bread. “Can you all please get the rest of the food?” There was a chorus of ‘yes’ and ‘sure’ followed by us all heading to the kitchen.   
Before we sat down to eat, Bilbo cleared my throat loudly.   
“If I see one piece of food thrown or used in some other way that is not eating related, then I will sit you outside. Dig in.” And we did, with gusto. The dwarves all cheered and shouted amusing anecdotes between mouthfuls.   
“So these are the people who you’ve been living with?” Scott asked quietly.   
“More or less,” was my reply.   
“I’m glad.” There was sadness in his words but I decided to say nothing on it.   
“Hey Bilbo,” I called across the table.   
“Yes?”   
“Who’s that picture of?” I was referring to the picture hanging in the hallway of a small boy with dark brown curls and large blue eyes. Kind of like a mix between Thorin and Bilbo which was slightly creepy.   
“Oh! That’s my nephew, Frodo!” Bilbo’s smile was one of pride.   
“He’s a strapping looking lad,” Bofur said with a mouthful of chicken.   
“Is his eyes really that blue and that big?” Meludir had waited and finished his mouthful before eating. Bilbo nodded.   
“Yes, he’s going to be such a looker when he’s older.”   
“He looks like a hobbit version of Uncle.” Kili called out.   
“He does!” Agreed Ori with a stunned expression.   
“I guess we won’t get to see him.”   
“Nonsense Kili. His parents said he could visit when he’s older and has someone to go with him.” Kili looked a lot happier at Bilbo’s words. 

It was easy getting to sleep that night. Because of her adventurous nature, Bilbo’s mother had made sure that she had at least two human sized beds for guests. After weeks on the road and a goal to achieve, it was a relief to have Bilbo so ready to go back. 

The following morning Bilbo stood at his door, leaving a note for the Gamgees who he had given the house to; they were on holiday in Bree. We had left the horses and ponies in Bree so our group set out on foot. It was a bit sad to leave the Shire, what with all the happy little people and children with smiles and beautiful gardens. We got a few weary glares from some of the older hobbits we came across but Bilbo and Bofur gave them pleasant smiles in return. We got to stay the night in Bree where Bilbo managed to meet up with the Gamgees, Hamfast and Bell who were absolutely lovely. They were even upset at hearing that Bilbo would be leaving yet again.   
“Must you really?” Asked Bell, who had rosy cheeks and long blonde curls. She wasn’t as chubby as her husband who had the same colour hair but a lot shorter and with a wider gut.   
“Yes,” Bilbo said while nursing half a pint of beer. “It was lovely to come home but there are things that just have to be done.” Bilbo replied.   
“But you said that you were staying a long while,” cried Hamfast.   
“Again, I am really sorry. But I can’t just leave my soul mate. I don’t know how I did it in the first place. To be fair I thought I was hurting him by being around him, but that’s another story. But I cannot be without him any longer. I just can’t.” And if those words didn’t stab me with guilt, then I’d be lying with my pants disintegrated. 

Bilbo was indeed happy to be back in Rivendell and everyone there was happy to see him. But his desire to see Thorin dramatically trumped his desire to stay. It was very much the same at Beorn’s though the giant man did put up a reasonable fight; not being very happy that the ‘little bunny’ was so eager to leave. We ended up leaving Beorn’s at midday instead of dawn because of Beorn’s promise of a large lunch. Surprisingly Bilbo didn’t fight the dwarves on that. Meludir, Scott and I didn’t mind either way. I was nervous to go back to the Greenwood after the way I had left Rivendell. But like I had told Scott a while ago, I couldn’t avoid my soul mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lobelia can sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up.   
> No one is getting in the way of Ava, no Sir.   
> And I couldn't decide if I wanted Frodo in this or not.   
> But given the things that will happen, it's best not to have a child around.   
> Maybe.  
> So if you didn't get it, some guy told Bilbo to stay away from Thorin or Thorin would get worse. Which also means that this guy is the bad guy of all of this. Yeah, it's going to be one of those stories.   
> A lot more to do.   
> But we will make it through, together!
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	13. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrive back in the Greenwood where there is someone else waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the awaited reunion.   
> It's so much easier writing Ava and Thranduil together than apart.   
> I draw strength from their strength.   
> I just want to take a moment and thank you guys for all of the support.   
> Now that we're into the guts of it all, motivation is vital to make this good and hearing from you guys and all that jazz really does help. I do this for you and your support is all I need and the amount of it still amazes me. So cheers, this one is for you guys :)
> 
> Enjoy

Our arrival in the Greenwood was quiet. Luckily Meludir was there to guide us because I don’t think any of the rest of us really could. The trees were quiet and barely moved. Something was putting Meludir off and he kept glancing behind us. No one else noticed but me because they were all busy chatting about the Shire or grumbling about the forest having too many trees. I made a sarcastic comment at that.   
“Meludir,” I whispered as I walked alongside the elf. “What’s wrong?”   
“I-” Elves were known to be expressionless and calm. But not him. “I don’t know. There is some sort of malice that hangs thick in the air. The trees are weary.” His words haunted me for the remainder of the journey. We had to camp once, nestled among the roots of a tree. You couldn’t see the stars past the tree tops which always saddened me. But the thread that had grown between my soul mate and I was twitching, growing restless with the shortening of distance. I asked Bilbo about his.   
“I can feel it, though about halfway it feels like it’s sagging. I can feel the pain I put Thorin through,” he said quietly, tying not to wake the others. “I just want to see him and his stupid smile again.”   
“That sounds fair, I’m sure he won’t stop smiling once he sees you.”   
“And what about yours, Ava?” I thought on it for a moment.   
“It’s twitching but, the other end, his end, has always been stable and controlled. There’s no emotion in it.”   
“I’m sure that’s an elf thing, especially for someone as old as the elven king.”   
“I hope that’s it.”

Our party was greeted at the gates by two guards who looks instantly relieved and worried upon seeing Meludir and I. A whole lot of elvish was spoken quickly and we were ushered in without compliant. Well, on the elves part at least. We were lead straight to the throne room with nothing else said. It took a while for me to notice, but up at the throne area there was a figure pacing back and forward. It wasn’t Thranduil because he was standing with his back turned but I would recognize that gold robe anywhere. As we got closer, I noticed the distinct amount of grey the pacing figure wore. I couldn’t help but yell out-   
“Gandalf!” At my outburst, both the elf and the wizard turn to look at us. Each with their own version of surprise but where Gandalf’s turns in a fond smile, Thranduil’s turns blank. Though I did notice the icy glint in his eyes. “What’s are you doing here?”   
“My dear Ava, what a pleasant surprise it is to see you. And with our burglar too I see.” The sentiment on burglar was lost on me.   
“Gandalf,” Bilbo chimed in. “You said you were going to Rivendell.”   
“I did, and now I am here.”   
“And why is that?” My question had the wizard glancing tiredly back at Thranduil.   
“I have reason to believe that there are dark powers at work.”   
“And I have reason to believe that Mithrandir meddling in things which aren’t as sinister as he is wishing us to believe.” Thranduil’s remark was curt and sharp.   
“But since he’s a wizard, shouldn’t we, you know, listen to him?” I asked cautiously, addressing my soul mate for the first time in over a month.   
“You obviously know nothing of wizards.”   
“With all due respect, your majesty,” Gandalf butted in. “But if this dark power were to attack and take control of the mountain, then-”  
“Attack the mountain? Now you are being ridiculous.”   
“Who would be stupid enough to do that?” Kili’s remark gained several grumbles from the other dwarves. Gandalf sighed.   
“You are not listening.”   
“You are over estimating this power, whatever it is, and are thinking the worst and the impossible. I do not have the time nor the care for such matters.”   
“Thranduil, if this attacks the mountain then your people and the people of Dale will be in danger.” I looked at Bilbo who had gone sheepishly white.   
“There is no proof of this danger.”   
“A man in a mask came to me and said that if I did not stay away from Thorin, then he’d be killed by his own madness.” Bilbo’s comment stilled Thranduil for a moment. This gave Gandalf time to talk.   
“And when a soul mate is without their other then they are weakened and their minds elsewhere. By having Bilbo leave Thorin, it weakened the strength of Erebor.” The glare Thranduil leveled Gandalf with made Meludir whimper and me freeze. “And because Ava then went to help Thorin and leave you, it weakened the strength of the Woodland Realm.”   
“We have to get to the mountain and warn the others,” Bofur said quietly to Nori who nodded.   
“Get out.” The quiet hiss from the elven king had us all freezing. The sheer anger in his expression was terrifying. I could hear the intake of breath from Scott who stood behind me.   
“Thranduil!” Gandalf called as said elf walked away. I looked to Legolas who gave me a pointed look then nodded to his father. I nodded back.   
“Be right back, guys,” I announced and took off. 

It took me a bit to catch up, what with his longer stride and my inability to run with sore legs. “Thranduil, wait up!” The elf jerked to a halt but did not turn. “Can we talk?” He nodded and carried on. I followed Thranduil to our rooms where he went to sit down.   
“Well, talk Ava. That is why you are here.”   
“Right,” I said quietly, I just didn’t know where to start. “Did you assist with Thorin and the others getting back to the mountain?”   
“Yes,” he answered with mild interest.   
“Why?”   
“Because it would have been a waste of you and your companions’ effort to have him die on the way home.”   
“Makes sense. Thank you, I appreciate that.” The steeled look did not leave Thranduil’s face. “So um, the man in the mask, the one Gandalf was talking about, yeah he’s the reason why Bilbo left. And um, they’re heading back to Erebor to study up on him.”   
“They? You are not going?”   
“Well, I thought that since I’ve been going all over the show that you’d be sick of me leaving. I mean, you lasted thousands of years without me. It must be frustrating having me but then I leave.”   
“It is no concern of mine. You have made it clear that you do as you please.” And that, well that really hurt. I had to take a deep breath to stop myself from getting upset.   
“I see. Well I guess since I started helping Thorin and Bilbo, I should really be there to finish It.”   
“Perhaps you should.”   
“Fine, I’ll go to Erebor with them then.”   
“If that is what you want.” I bit my lip and nodded before turning to leave. I was just before the door when I turned around to face Thranduil.   
“It is not what I really want but sometimes life just sucks that way.”   
“So you are going to abandon me again.”   
“Abandon? Like it’s making a difference to you. I don’t know if you’re putting on a brave face, which is stupid because I’m your soul mate and I’ve seen you upset, or that you genuinely don’t care. I can’t tell so don’t sit there and let me hurt you because I don’t know what you’re feeling because you’ve decided to close yourself off. If I am hurting you then tell me! If not, if my leaving really doesn’t bother you then is there much of a reason for me to come back?” I didn’t realize at first but somewhere through my rant, I had started crying.   
“How. Dare. You.” Thranduil snarled. He got up from his chair and stormed over to me. Next thing I knew, large hands had my shoulders and I was shoved against the wall. “How dare you stand there and accuse me of not caring. I have chased you across Middle Earth just to have you leave me again. I have escorted those whom I hate because I knew it would upset you to have them hurt. I have kept my distance because I don’t know where you draw the line. I was terrified that if I pushed too much then you would never return. How am I meant to know how much I can love you? Yes you are hurting me. Of course you are, Ava. Do you not use common sense? Do you have any idea how many times I imagined you never coming back? You had my hands tied. So you really want to see my true emotions?” Thranduil pulled back slightly but closed his eyes tightly. He grit his teeth and I was left confused. With a small gasp of pain, the left side of Thranduil’s face shifted. What once was skin was a network of burned flesh spreading from his forehead to his jaw. His eye which was blue had gone white. “Now you see me. Is this what you wanted?”   
“What happened?” I asked, still emotionally struck from his own rant.   
“Dragon fire,” was his quiet reply. The grip he had on my shoulders loosened.   
“And you survived that?”   
“Obviously.”   
“Why hide it?” Genuine surprise flashed in his eyes, even through the scarring.   
“Because it is ugly. You are supposed to find it horrifying.”   
“What? Psh, no. Don’t be ridiculous. What is so ugly about it? There are loads of burn victims back in my world. Firefighters who risk their lives to save people, burn victims who survived and carry on. What is ugly about survival? This,” I said, gently placing my hand on the left side of his jaw. “It shows that you’re alive and that you made it through the trauma. That you made it here to me. This is you and there’s nothing ugly about you.”   
“Ava,” he whimpered before kissing me. It had been so long that I had forgotten how soft his mouth was or how sweet he tasted.   
“We were upset with each other a second ago. What just happened?” Thranduil pulled back with a one sided smile. His scar started to shift back to smooth skin.   
“I am not sure. I believe it is some human magic you possess.”   
“Trust me, if I had magic, then I would be able to fly and not have to ride a horse all day.” We both laughed and smiled, Thranduil now with his arms around my waist. “I am sorry for hurting you, I just wanted to help my friends.”   
“I know, now kiss me and we can move on.”   
“I’m game for that.” I sighed into the kiss then smiled which made it hard. But it didn’t help that Thranduil started smiling too.   
“Go with them to Erebor,” he said. “Just as long as I know before hand and that we are ok.”   
“We are way more than ok, would you come with me?” Something bright sparked in Thranduil’s eyes and his smile got even wider.   
“I will accompany you, my darling Ava.”   
“It has been way too long since I last heard you call me that.”   
“Indeed, my darling Ava.” 

After that it was a blur of lips and tongue. We kissed for what seemed like hours but we were quick to be rid of our clothes funnily enough. It had been too long without the feel of his skin on mine. I was shoved unceremoniously onto the bed to then have and elf crawl on top of me. My arms were quick to wind around his neck and my legs around his waist.   
“Ava,” Thranduil groaned, rocking against me as we pressed into the mattress.   
“I’ve missed you,” breathlessly I admitted. This earned me a heady kiss with tongue and a few nips to my upper lip. There were lots of heavy breaths and moans so it was somewhat of a relief when Thranduil had properly prepared me. His fingers slid out and he pulled back some to stare down at me. In that moment there was a whole lot of things said without words. The guilt eased considerably. A weary look crept onto Thranduil’s face so I smoothed the crease between his eyebrows with my thumb before brushing his cheek.   
“Come on, I’m not going anywhere.” And with that, it was a blur of sensations and feelings. It wasn’t too long till we climaxed and untangled. The sweat on our skin cooling as I draped my arm over his middle, lying against his side. Thranduil’s left hand played idly with my hair while the other held my left hand against his chest.   
“We should probably tell the others that things are ok,” I mumbled, nestling my forehead into the crook of his neck.   
“Perhaps, the anger in your brother’s eyes was impressive I must admit.”   
“So do you believe Gandalf, that this masked man is going to attack Erebor?” There was a pause.   
“Yes. Strategically, the mountain is in a strong position in the west and hold much influence. It wasn’t until Mithrandir talked about both Oakenshield and I being weakened by our loved ones absence that I understood. There is an uneasy threat but I have been blind in my melancholia.”   
“Well, good thing you aren’t blinded anymore.” I said hopefully, leaning up to look at him. A smile came easily to his peaceful face.   
“How could I, when I have that which I have longed for.”   
“You sap.” I kissed the elf softly for a while. “We should go talk to the others.”   
“Soon, but now let me enjoy you in my bed once more.” Before I could respond, I was going to agree, the elf who was considerably larger and heavier than I rolled on top of me. His forearms make a barricade along my arms and his hair a curtain to hide our faces.   
“What are you doing?”   
“Making sure you don’t leave,” was his reply. There was a heavier meaning to that which meant feeling guilty. I was sick of guilt so I just reached for Thranduil’s hair and tugged him down and kissed him quite thoroughly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they're together again. I caved.   
> But come on, did you really want more angst?   
> Angst is hard to write!  
> And heads up, if a wizard is all "an army is coming," or "darkness is afoot," listen to them.   
> Unless it's Sarumon. No.   
> This was a little odd to write so let me know if it was ok :)
> 
> See you in the next one.


	14. Dreaming and all its Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and co make plans to go to Erebor. Thranduil gives Ava a present and Ava gets a surprise guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo chapter 14, not sure if we're halfway :P  
> This is getting into the part where I didn't make a plan.  
> I made a plan for the first like 12 chapters and got so excited that I started writing without finishing a plan.  
> I'll do that soon. But I do have a general idea of what is to happen.  
> So yeah let's see shall we?
> 
> Enjoy :)

“I am going to ignore that purple bruise on your neck if you tell me that things are ok.” I was a bit startled by Scott’s sudden appearance. I was in the dining hall, waiting for the others to come.  
“Oh shit,” I slapped my hand over said bruise.  
“Relax, you have your soul mate and you’re an adult now. Let’s just leave it at that.”  
“Yeah let’s do that. And yeah everything is fine. Thranduil is coming with us to Erebor.”  
“So the elf prick believes that grey old Guy?”  
“Elf king, firstly. Gandalf, secondly. And yes Thranduil does, thirdly.”  
“Well good.” Scott slumped into the chair on my left, usually saved for Losswen who I had not seen yet. “This is all so confusing.”  
“Tell me about it, I’ve been here a year and this is about the most confused I’ve been.”  
“Yeah but you’re strong, you can deal with this.”  
“Me? Strong? Heh, says the guy who is calm as a cucumber in all of this.”  
“Trust me, no cucumber is more freaked out than I am. But I’m your big brother and I have to be brave for you. And yes you’re strong.”  
“Bullshit.”  
“Bull true Ava. You’ve changed. Even your stance is stronger and straighter. And don’t even deny that smack down you gave to that lady at Bilbo’s.”  
“I was tired-”  
“And when you were tired you’d use to just mumble and groan a lot and whine.”  
“No! And you have always been extra sarcastic when you’re tired.”  
“Bullshit.”  
“Bull true.”  
“You are right Master Nori. They do speak like parrots.” We turned to see Legolas approaching alongside Nori with the other dwarves and Bilbo behind him. “Did you talk to Ada?”  
“I did, yeah.” Scott’s exclamation of ‘bullshit’ was covered with a cough.  
“I see.” Was Legolas’ response.  
“So what’s the plan then?” Asked Nori while twirling a knife in his right hand. Meludir, who had come up from behind the group of dwarves, glared at it and Nori.  
“Well I think we should start with heading back to Erebor and getting Bilbo back to Thorin.”  
“Is Ada ok with this?”  
“Of course I am.” Thranduil announced while approaching alongside Gandalf. He smiled at me.  
“Thorin has already been weakened which has affected the might of Erebor.” Gandalf’s comment made Bilbo uneasy.  
“And what about this masked guy?” Asked Bofur, taking a seat next to Scott. A butler came over and handed him a cup of some ale by the smell of it.  
“We will find out more when we reach the mountain.” Gandalf took the seat opposite Scott with Legolas across from me. Kili was next to the wizard with Bifur beside him. Nori was next to Bofur and Ori on his other side. Meludir and Tauriel sat across from each other next to the dwarves. Bilbo sat at the head of that end of the table with Thranduil at the other. The king’s hand went straight to holding mine. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Scott roll his eyes.  
“So when do we leave? Not that I want to go, I mean, I do want to go but I mean that- I do like it here I just-”  
“Peace, Master Baggins.” Thranduil interrupted Bilbo’s rambling to which the hobbit was grateful. “We will leave at dawn tomorrow. I have sent word to Bard of Dale to expect us in a few days’ time.”  
“What with Dale being close to Erebor, the men of that city are at risk.” Gandalf added at the few confused stares.  
“Ok then, will it be ok if I send a letter to Thorin then?”  
“I cannot stop you, and I am sure Oakenshield will be pleased. Just tell him to remain inside the mountain and to wait for our arrival.” Bilbo looked positively relieved at Thranduil’s words. It was obvious that he would rather skip this meal and go write the letter. How un-hobbitish.

Dinner was an easy affair despite the dwarves shifting in their seats every now and again. Thranduil was very gracious when talking to Scott; asking him questions so as to keep a lull from the conversation. Scott did his best but I knew he was slightly uncomfortable. When Scott started asking the questions, Legolas joined in as well with a cheerful smile.

Once dinner was over, the others were shown to their rooms. My brother was a little more reluctant to go. But when he did, Thranduil’s shoulders eased. In the living suite sat our bags all neatly stacked against the wall by the stairs.  
“They will be taken down in the morning,” the elf stated with his arms slipping around my waist.  
“Yeah, at dawn.” I sighed, resting my head against his chest. “We should get to sleep.”  
“Not just yet, I have something for you.”  
“A present?”  
“Sort of.” Stepping back, Thranduil indicated to the table with a wave of his arm. Sitting upon the table was a long, dark wooden box with a silver clasp. Engraved on it was silver vines with a single silver rose on the lid. I slipped out of Thranduil’s hold to go and open the box. It was cold to the touch and the clasp even colder. Inside what lined with a dark blue material that shone in the candle light. Nestled among the silky fabric was a pair of daggers. Both with handles white as starlight and curved to be held sufficiently. The blades themselves were dark silver and double edged. Along the metal was smooth engravings of vines that crept up the hilt. They were beautiful.  
“Oh my gosh,” I breathed. I felt Thranduil come up behind me.  
“Do you like them?” He asked.  
“Yes, these are fantastic. What are they for?”  
“Protection. I know you have been practicing and I’d had these commissioned for your birthday but, since things are becoming dangerous, I thought it would be best to give them to you now.”  
“Do you think I’ll be doing some fighting?” The pause that followed worried me slightly.  
“No. I will not let it come to that.” Thranduil’s words were quiet and as I turned around I found his face pained. “I will protect you, Ava. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Thranduil rested his forehead against mine.  
“I know you will. I don’t doubt that at all.” The smile he gave me settled my nerves. “Come on, we have to get up soon so let’s get to sleep.”

_The yelling was what woke me. Elvish that sounded more syrupy than usual; perhaps because of my drowsy state. I pushed back the covers and sat up which was a harder task than it normally was. The yelling continued until the door burst open. Thranduil stormed in, all silver and white, and slammed the door. The stormy look on his face dropped at the sight of me and worry replaced it._   
_“Ava, Meleth nîn, you should be resting. Please lie back down.” His worry was accompanied by hesitant hands. There was little force behind him trying to move me but his intent was clear._   
_“I’m fine, you silly elf.” I assured while batting his hands away softly. The elf took to sitting on the bed, facing me. He looked like he wanted to hold me but didn’t want to touch me at the same time._   
_“What was all of the yelling about?”_   
_“You heard?”_   
_“It was right outside the door. Of course I heard, I’m not deaf.” A spark of pain flashed across Thranduil’s face before he schooled it. When had he gotten so bad at hiding his emotions from me?_   
_“Thranduil, what’s wrong?” At that, Thranduil suddenly gasped and fell forward as if he had been punched in the gut. His head pressed against my stomach and his sinewy arms wrapped around my waist. The hold was still gentle. “I can’t help if you don’t tell.”_   
_“Please don’t leave me.” He begged, sounding as if in tears. “Ava, I can’t lose you.” His grip tightened and I felt the tears fall on my lap through the thin nightgown. My chest hurt and I felt tears of my own._   
_“My dear elf, you know I cannot help it. We both knew this would happen.”_   
_“Don’t say that.” He sounded almost frantic with desperation._   
_“What can I do to help?”_   
_“Stay.” The demand, we both knew, wouldn’t be possible._   
_“We knew this would happen, in the first few days of us ever meeting, we knew.” Thranduil was still save for the tiny shakes from crying. “Do you remember how you glared at me the first night we met? You looked like a grumpy old cat. And what about when you invited me to lunch on the day after we first met? And how I yelled at you that we weren’t going to bond? I never regretted being so wrong. And I never regretted leaving my family for your or marrying you. I don’t regret so many things that I thought I would.”_   
_“Ava,” moaned the elf who couldn’t bring himself to look at me. I ran my hands through his hair that had not gone silver with time. We was as young in appearance as he had always been. But the hand that smoothed his hair was frail and wrinkled like paper being dried from being in water. What hair I could see hanging against my shoulders was grey and lacking life._   
_“Don’t mourn a frail woman who is well past her prime.” At my weak words Thranduil raised his head in line with mine. One of his large, smooth hands rested against my cheek._   
_“You are as lovely as you have always been, my darling Ava.”_   
_“Stop speaking nonsense, time has aged me.”_   
_“Like a fine wine.”_   
_“You know I stopped liking wine a few decades ago.” His thumb started rubbing my cheekbone. “You have to accept that I am dy-”_   
_“Don’t. Just don’t say it Ava. I can’t…” Thranduil let out a shuddered breath as a few tears glistened down his cheeks._   
_“You didn’t tell me what you were yelling about.”_   
_“It matters not. Please can we just focus on each other? I don’t want to think about anyone else.”_   
_“Will it make you happier?”_   
_“Yes.” I placed my hands softly on his lap which he then took in his own. Closing his eyes, Thranduil kissed my wrinkled knuckles with honest affection in his eyes._   
_“I love you,” he whispered against my skin. And then it all faded to black._

I woke up with a gasp, sadness heavy on my chest. I felt like sobbing as a few tears streaked down the sides of my face. I reached my hands in front of me and in the little candle light left, I could see the skin on my hands were smooth. I sat up slowly, not wanting to wake the elf beside me.  
“Bad dream?” I almost shrieked before seeing who was standing at the foot of the bed.  
“Eru?”  
“The one and only.”  
“What the hell are you doing here?” I hissed, pulling the blanket up to cover my chest despite the night gown that I wore.  
“Oh please, I created everything, in a way. If you have something I have not seen before then I will eat my coat.”  
“You can keep your coat.”  
“Good. Now about that dream of yours.”  
“Did you put it there? What was that?”  
“A vision of what may come to pass. Even the wisest cannot tell, or so Galadriel says.”  
“Well that’s fucking fantastic,” I mumbled. I looked at Eru with a serious expression. “This masked man we’re going after, is he the one who has been making you uneasy?”  
“I believe so. But there is something about him that I cannot get past. That’s why I had you helping me.”  
“How?”  
“Those dreams, the nightmares, they’re his doing and if given the right practice, you can manipulate them in a way.”  
“What way?”  
“I’m not sure. But I believe they can be helpful.”  
“And did you send Scott here to be helpful?” Something akin to sadness ghosted in Eru’s eyes but it was too dark for me to be certain.  
“Something like that,” he answered quietly. Then he was gone. With a defeated sigh I flumped backwards. In doing this I woke up Thranduil who groaned slightly.  
“Sorry,” I whispered before leaning in to kiss the elf on the nose. Thranduil smiled lazily in response. “Go back to sleep, Thranduil.” The hum of his was accompanied by his arm sliding over my waist. With a happy little huff I nestled against his chest, my nose against his collar bone, and fell back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I knew the code to make the words italic so I could easily separate the dreams.  
> Ugh.  
> But hey, Ava now has weapons. . . :O  
> What's going to happen???  
> Haha you'll find out soon enough.  
> And look at Eru being all cryptic.  
> But yeah I hope you enjoyed that little dream sequence, it came out of nowhere. 
> 
> If you wanna chat come find me at keeping-10-people-happy.tumblr.com
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	15. Plans to Sort Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and the others make it to Erebor where Thorin is filled in and plans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ain't gonna say nothing about this chapter. 
> 
> (But if you guys want to chat then tumblr is keeping-10-people-happy.tumblr.com  
> Also, if any of you guys are artists and end up doing fan art (I don't expect you to but it'd be cool) then could you please tag it on tumblr as either k10phWoos or k10phSoos, and you can also tell me about it.) 
> 
> LOOK! SOMEONE DID AN ART THING!   
> http://somebodyloving.deviantart.com/art/Ava-509607167  
> by the lovely somebodyloving 
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

Dawn came way too soon. I was so tired that it hurt to keep my eyes open. Scott and the dwarves weren’t much better off. Bilbo, however, was eager and rearing to go. The gear had already been packed for at least a month and would be pulled in Gandalf’s cart. Bilbo sat next to the wizard again and this time I sat with them. My legs felt weak at the thought of riding another horse. Bilbo was smart enough to get cushions to sit on, knowing how hard the seat was and how bumpy the journey would be. To make the ride seem faster, I read the book of Thranduil had written for me last year. Bilbo read over my shoulder and I knew the wizard was reading out of the corner of his eye.

The journey to Dale was pretty much the same as all the rest of the journeys. Except my thighs weren’t aching though Scott’s were. Bard welcomed us happily as he normally did with his son on his right. Tilda stood on his left, now standing jut under his shoulder. The pleasantries were quick and our things were mainly left outside save for the changes of clothes we would need. Gandalf informed Bard of our speculations while the dwarves ate heartily. Thranduil was solemn next to his son who sat quietly. I remained next to Gandalf with Scott next to me.  
“So this masked man is trying to do what, exactly?” Bard asked, still confused.  
“We are unsure as of yet.” Gandalf replied tiredly. Bard nodded.  
“I see. And his attacks, do you think he will strike with an army or by stealthier means?”  
“His attacks have been indirect so far and we have no indication if he is in possession of an army. His only contact has been with Bilbo and even that has been minimal.”  
“So we do not know his strength nor his motives in clarity.” Bard’s comment seemed to dampen Gandalf and even Legolas’ mood.  
“But we do know that he wanted the kings separated from their soul mates to weaken them.” I piped up. “This masked man knew that if Bilbo left, he would go straight to me and I would go after him.”  
“And how, Lady Ava, would he know that?” I paused as a realization hit. “The letters. He must have been intercepting the letters!”  
“And the only places between Erebor and the Greenwood is Dale and Lake town,” added Thranduil.  
“So you suspect one of my people?” Bard’s tone was controlled but there was a hint of defense.  
“No, but it would do you well to tighten your city watch. He may have come to Dale because of its closeness to Erebor. He will possibly not be one of your men.” Gandalf assured. “Well that brings me some comfort. So what is the plan?”  
“You are to remain here as to not cause suspicion,” Thranduil answered calmly.  
“And an entire fucking group of people and royals isn’t going to cause suspicion?”  
“Scott!” I hissed, pinching his thigh under the table which made him shut right up.  
“The young man, your brother right Ava? Is correct. I do not see how your group has avoided suspicion.”  
“Ah that is because of my doing.” Piped up Gandalf. We all looked at Gandalf suspiciously but no one made any further comment.

The dinner continued with small talk and a rambunctious song by the dwarves which the men happily joined in on. The four elves with us (Tauriel and Meludir had come along too) looked a little uncomfortable.  
“And tomorrow we’re going into a mountain full of people like this?” Scott murmured to me at some point during their song.  
“Ah yeah.”  
“Awesome.” He looked positively pleased at the idea of a whole lot of dwarves like this. There was something about his smile that seemed brighter than he had been before. Like his previous smiles weren’t all that true. Scott turned back to me for a second to give me a wink and I left that thought alone. It was probably the lighting in the hall. Then there was a soft tug at my sleeve. I looked down to find Tilda standing shyly.  
“Hey Tilda, what’s going on?”  
“I want to dance but Da and Bain are too busy talking,” replied Bard’s youngest child.  
“Do you want to dance with me?” She nodded. “Well ok then.” My standing up startled Scott but he settled down when I nodded to Tilda who was holding my hand. He didn’t really understand but shrugged anyway. When we got to where most of the people were dancing, I swung Tilda up in my arms and took one of her hands in mine. She laughed with a wide smile as she held on with her knees on my hips. We started dancing in circles with an elaborate jump every now and again. The men and some women (one of them looked surprisingly like a man) laughed and cheered around us. The rambunctious song changed pace and picked up a heartier beat. Soon lots of people were dancing around us in circles and laughing and cheering. At some point Bilbo came over so the three of us held hands as we danced in a weird circle or in a zigzag line. By the end of it my legs and feet were aching so Thranduil carried me to bed. I fell asleep too soon so I didn’t here whatever it was that Thranduil said to me before he himself went to bed.

Morning came and with it a small sense of excitement. The bad part was that after breakfast, Bilbo was fussing about to get everyone ready while still trying to be polite. At one point Bifur had to hold the hobbit back from taking off on one of the ponies. Nori stole his blue jacket, the one Bilbo couldn’t leave without. While Bilbo was looking for said jacket, it gave the rest of us time to get ready. I may or may not have spent a good ten minutes playing with Tilda and Tauriel but Bilbo was none the wiser. But when we did leave, Bilbo was the most gracious of people. He thanked Bard and his children, waved goodbye to the men seeing us off and started a song which Bofur played his flute along to. Ori and I both rolled our eyes at the ridiculousness that was Bilbo while Kili did his best to hide his snigger.

By noon we had reached the mountain and already a crowd had gathered. Shoving through the crowd, Dori was the first to get through and charge straight to his brothers. Balin came bustling after with Bombur and Gloin behind him. Bifur and Bofur went to the large dwarf to exchange headbutts. Oin came and checked on Bilbo for injuries and ended up cuffing Kili over the head for an unheard remark. Balin greeted me and Thranduil along with the other elves.  
“Where’s Dwalin?” Ori asked. At seeing his older brother’s scowl he added- “And Fili?”  
“They’re in the throne room laddie. I think it best we head there now.”  
“I agree, lead the way Balin, son of Fundin.” Balin was probably the only dwarf that didn’t look slightly offended at Thranduil’s request. The crowd parted for us and we all followed along behind the dwarven advisor. Scott was about as taken aback by the magnitude of Erebor as I had first been. “Just a warning, brother.” I said quietly, falling back to walk behind instead of beside Thranduil to Scott.  
“It’s like a friggen hike to get anywhere.” Tauriel, who had been walking next to us, did well in hiding her snigger. Bilbo alongside Balin, often getting ahead but fell back with a quiet ‘sorry’. Kili walked on Scott’s right and kept glancing up at Tauriel who was on my right. There was no doubt that I was going to talk to him about that later.

When we made it to the throne room, the noise from before had gone out like a candle being snuffed. They must have been having council or something because all of the dwarves were wearing some sort of official looking clothes. Next to Thorin was Dwalin (whose eyes zeroed in on Ori) and Fili. We were about halfway in when Thorin finally noticed after being elbowed by Dwalin. For a second there was tiredness in Thorin’s expression which then changed to surprise then to something akin to fear. His striking blue eyes (I’d never admit to Thranduil that they were stunning) were instinctively trained on Bilbo whose expression I couldn’t see. Everyone else remained still as the tension built. It was broken by Thorin gasping-  
“ _Men kurdu_ …”  
“You confounded dwarf,” Bilbo sighed before dashing forwards. In all my life I had never seen someone run that fast. When Bilbo jumped at Thorin, the dwarf stumbled a bit but succeeded in wrapping his arms tightly around Bilbo. The noise Thorin made sounded like someone had hit him in the chest before he started laughing deep and heartily.  
“Ay!” Kili called and all of the dwarves started clapping and cheering. I joined in too while Scott whistled. During this, Thorin kissed Bilbo like a dying man while the hobbit clung to him with white knuckles. I looked up at Thranduil who was already looking down at me. I winked at him which made the elf smile. As they pulled away from each other, Thorin took Bilbo’s face in his hands to stare at him affectionately with borderline desperation. Bilbo just smiled while running his thumbs across the dwarf’s knuckles.  
“You’ve come home,” we heard Thorin sigh.  
“Aye that I have.” The smile couldn’t be wiped from Bilbo’s face. Without anyone else noticing, Fili had walked over to us to give his brother a hefty head-butt and a kind smile. It was returned by a goofy grin of Kili’s. The reunions continued as Dwalin strode over to ‘see his brother’ while also greeting Ori who just happened to be next to Balin. Dori and Nori were not impressed.  
“And who is this?” Fili asked as he looked at Scott.  
“Ah, Fili this is my brother Scott. Scott, this is Fili, Kili’s brother and Thorin’s nephew.”  
“Nice to meet you,” Scott said with a nod.  
“Fili, at your service.” The blonde dwarf bowed and offered a smile.  
“So this is he?” A deep voice, which could only belong to one other, said. Thorin, with Bilbo in hand, came over to us. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Scott Yorke. Your sister has been a comfort to my consort and a loyal friend to us. She has made you proud I hope.”  
“Yeah, well she did when she beat up Tommy Ackles for picking on her friend Rosie when they were eight. That kid had a broken nose and dislocated jaw. Haven’t stopped being proud of her since.”  
“Ava!” Legolas gasped with wide eyes and a hint of a smile. Tauriel looked impressed while Meludir was shocked. Thranduil had a hint of a grin at the corner of his mouth.  
“I did not know that, but that does sound impressive for a child,” was Thorin’s reaction.  
“I didn’t know you were so violent Ava.” Fili started.  
“And to think we thought you kind like a doe.” Kili finished.  
“What a fitting comparison.” Thranduil said quietly enough for my ears only. Thorin then turned to Thranduil, his cheerful look dampened.  
“And what business, besides bringing my One back to me, do you have here elven King?” Whatever spite I thought would be in his words was not there. Just caution.  
“There is a matter most dire that we must discuss.” Answered Thranduil.  
“We being?”   
“Myself, you, your consort, Mithrandir, our heirs and Ava. If that is suitable?” Thorin nodded.  
“And Balin.”  
“Yes, and Fundin’s eldest.” And with that, those named followed both kings to one of the side rooms. Kili was about to follow but Fili stopped him. I glanced back while walking away and saw Tauriel standing next to the youngest Durin. She was smiling at him.

“So what is the meaning of this?” Thorin asked once we were all seated. Bilbo to his left and Fili on his right. Gandalf was next to Bilbo while Balin sat opposite the wizard. I was next to Balin with Legolas opposite me and Thranduil at the head of our end of the table, opposite Thorin.  
“We believe that there is to be an attack on Erebor orchestrated by the same person who threatened Bilbo to stay away from you otherwise you would become worse.” Thorin’s stony face became grey at Gandalf’s explanation. No one could miss how Thorin’s hand tightened around Bilbo’s.  
“Are you saying that this person is also responsible for my madness?”  
“Yes.” Thranduil said curtly.  
“And we are not sure how to cure it completely, even Ava still has her nightmares.”  
“Eru said that they were his dreams and that they could be manipulated somehow.” The table went quiet. “What?”  
“You have spoken to Ilúvatar?” Balin asked when Thorin was too surprised to.  
“Yes. He’s the one who sent me here, same with Scott.”  
“When was this?” Thranduil asked with a hint of urgency.  
“The night before we left the Greenwood. I didn’t want to wake you.”  
“So what are we to do?” Fili asked, keeping a better head than that of his uncle.  
“If Ava is able to manipulate the dreams as Ilúvatar said she could, then we could possibly find out more. I suspect that Thorin will also,” stated Gandalf.  
“I can take Tauriel and Meludir and scout the area surrounding the mountain and see if there is anything.” Legolas offered which was agreed upon.  
“Balin, have Nori and his men sent to both Esgaroth and Dale and see if they can find anything about a masked man or anyone suspicious. Have Dwalin tighten up security along with Bifur. I want Bofur, Bombur and Gloin with groups of their own to inspect all of the potential entrances or old hallways that this person may be using. Ask Bombur for the architectural designs. Have Ori and Dori search the library with the other scribes and librarians and see if they can find anything relatable.”  
“Right away laddie, I’ll see it done.” And with that, Balin bustled off with Legolas in tow.  
“As for the rest of us,” Gandalf began. “I think it best if Thorin and Ava focus on manipulating these dreams they’re having. I will assist you. Thorin I think it best if Fili remains as prince regent while you are preoccupied.”  
“Agreed.”  
“As long as Kili helps me.”  
“It’ll keep your brother out of trouble. Get my sister to help you two as well as Balin.” Fili nodded at his uncle’s orders and left.  
“What about us?” Bilbo asked, still holding Thorin’s hand.  
“What Thorin and Ava are going to do will be tiresome and potentially painful. I would like it if Bilbo and Thranduil, if you two would remain by their sides and keep them as calm as possible. Help them if they need it.”  
“Well obviously I was going to do that!” Bilbo looked offended which made Thorin smile.  
“Of course,” Thranduil added with a small nod to me.  
“What about Scott?” I asked.  
“Well where do you think he would be best suited?” Questioned Thorin, not unkindly.  
“He’s a good liar and calm under pressure. I think he would be best to go with Nori. He is a human after all.”  
“Yes, excellent thinking Ava.” Gandalf smiled. “Let us have lunch and then we will get started.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS!  
> *punches air*  
> TO DEFEAT  
> *round house kick*  
> THIS MASKED GUY!  
> *somersaults and kicks someone in the face*
> 
> I just want to make the next chapter a montage BUT I can't do that.  
> A lot of Ava, Thranduil, Thorin and Bilbo next chapter.  
> Also what everyone else is up to.  
> I'm excited to write about Nori and his little minions ;)
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	16. To Each their Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has things to do, even if they don't want to do them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I get a HELL YEAH for chapter 16?  
> No one?  
> Ok...
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Concentrate Ava,” Gandalf snapped. I was lying on a cot in the in the hospital wing. I could hear Oin messing about with things on tables and jars. Thranduil’s hand on mine was tight and distracting.   
“I can’t sleep if people are watching me.” I heard Thorin hum in agreement. We were both in the same situation.   
“Hush now the pair of you. Go to sleep.”   
“I would if there weren’t others in the room,” grumbled Thorin who sat up, ignoring Bilbo’s hands pushing against him.   
“You do fine with me in the room,” said hobbit stated.   
“”Yes but that’s you _Givashel._ ”   
“If you want to be able to control these dreams then I need to be here. Stop your grumbling Thorin and go to sleep. Stop laughing Ava and sleep.” With an over-done sigh at Gandalf’s order I settled down and closed my eyes. Sleep came sooner than I thought. It started with something oozing its way along my skin. Making whatever sound I was hearing faint. A dark blue was all I could see. Flitters of white came every now and again but the darkness crept over the small areas of white. And then red. So much red that flashed and burned. Twisting and mauling. Snarling and cracking. I woke up with a start, sitting up suddenly to have a pair of arms wrap around me.   
“Hush now Ava, you’re safe. It’s ok,” Thranduil whispered, stroking my back whilst holding me in his arms. “You’re ok.”   
“That worked well,” Gandalf said happily.   
“What happened?” I asked, still a bit shaken and pulling back slightly from the elf.   
“I steadied your dreams though they are still unreadable. Thorin is doing no better.” I looked over to Thorin who was also asleep but breathing heavily.   
“Is that what I did?”   
“Yes, my darling.” Thranduil’s answer was quiet. Not a moment later, Thorin’s eyes opened suddenly. It took him a moment and a few soft words from Bilbo to ease him.   
“Interesting,” the wizard mused.   
“What is?” Bilbo asked.   
“I wish to try something. But I’ll need you two to be asleep again.”   
“I cannot keep sleeping when there is a kingdom to run and a madman to catch!”   
“Thorin is right, we can’t just keep sleeping. Perhaps later tonight,” I offered.   
“Fine,” Gandalf sighed. “But I don’t think you’ll like it much.”   
“Mithrandir, I do not think I like that notion very much either.”

~

“What have you found Borin?” Nori asked as the recently-arrived dwarf closed the door behind him.   
“Nothin’ Sir, lots o’ people keepin’ their traps shut or they just don’t know.” The three other dwarves, besides Nori and Borin, grumbled.   
“So that’s inn keepers, shop keepers and merchants out of it then. We’ll check with Flói and see what they get from Lake town. For now I want you guys to keep an on Dale. Keep out of sight.” The dwarves all nodded before leaving. Flói stayed behind a moment longer.   
“Is something the matter Flói?” The dwarf in question wrung his hands.   
“I was just wonderin’ if it’s right to trust that young man you have monitoring Bard.”   
“He’s brother to a good friend and I’ve seen how trustworthy he is. Now go.” Flói hesitated but nodded before leaving. With a small sigh Nori tucked his small dagger into its sheath on his belt. Nori left the wine cellar of Bards hall, locking the door behind him. As he walked down the hall he swung the keys on his finger while whistling a tune. At the end of the hall Nori pushed the door open to find Scott cutting vegetables.   
“Havin’ fun there kitchen boy?” Scott looked up from his cutting with an unimpressed glare.   
“When you said I’d be joining your little spy group, this isn’t what I imagined.”   
“Listen and listen well,” Nori stated suddenly very serious. “Never underestimate the power of gossip. I’ve learnt a lot from Dori and his tea shop, Ori and the library, Bofur and the mines and those idiot heirs who love to gossip. I need you to work but more importantly to listen. Got it?”   
“Right, fair enough. You better go because the chef will be here soon.”   
“Right, keep your ears open.” Scott nodded and Nori left with the door clicking behind him.

~

“Absolutely not!” Thranduil snapped, trying to shut Gandalf up.   
“Thranduil this is the only way-”   
“I agree with the elf.” Thorin stated.   
“I’m not suggesting that you sleep together in that sense. Just side by side. The proximity is important and the closer you are the better we can understand the dreams.”   
“Well why didn’t phrase it like that?” I asked, understanding the others confusion and refusal.   
“I still do not like it.” Grumbled Thranduil, seeming more like a child than a king.   
“Is there not another way?”   
“Well no offense _Men Azyungal,_ but I think we should listen to Gandalf. We haven’t gotten anything from the dreams as of yet. And we can’t have you sleeping all of the time,” said Bilbo as he rubbed Thorin’s arm in a soothing way.   
“You do not mind,  _Givashel_?”   
“If it means that we can stop this masked man and get you better then I’m fine with it.”   
“And I trust that you don’t mind either, Ava?”   
“Not really. So what you’re saying Gandalf, is that, we will just have to lie next to each other on the same bed?”   
“Yes. And we’ll tie one of your arms to Thorin’s. That’s as close as I think we’ll be allowed to get.”   
“I’m fine with that.”   
“I’m with Ava,” Bilbo added before looking to Thorin.   
“Aye, we’ll do it your way.” We then looked at Thranduil. He didn’t look happy which wasn’t a big surprise.   
“It is not my decision to make. Do what you must.” I smiled at him and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.   
“Good,” Gandalf said happily. “After dinner we shall meet back here and try again.”

~

“I take it ye haven’t found anythin’ either?”   
“Sorry Bofur, but all that’s along here is corridors to mineshafts,” Gloin stated, patting dust out of his beard.   
“I take it you didn’t find anythin’ either eh brother?” Bombur shook his head solemnly. Bofur took off his hat with a sigh and ruffled his hair before putting it back on.   
“Well I guess we better go down to them lower mines, if nothin’ is up here.”   
“I agree. We should be going in one big group. Those mines are particularly safe,” Gloin stated.   
“Right, we best get more supplies like ropes and lanterns. We’ll meet back here with our groups in an hour.”   
“Right o’.” And with that the three dwarves split up to inform their teams of the new plan.

~

“I still do not like this.”   
“Thranduil, it’s the best shot we have. And we can’t really waste time.” Thranduil huffed before falling onto the couch in his bed chamber. The room was decorated in proper sized furniture and silk drapery. I took a seat on the edge of the foot of the bed, facing out at Thranduil. “We’ll just be lying next to each other.”   
“Sharing a bed.”   
“With you, Gandalf and Bilbo there also.”   
“Tied together.”   
“A necessary part of our plan. If it makes you feel any better, you can hold my other hand. Ok?” There was a small twitch at the corner of his lips.   
“I might be agreeable to that,” he murmured.   
“And since Scott is out in Dale,” I began, sliding off the bed to sit on the couch with Thranduil. “We can hold hands while we walk around Erebor.”   
“Now that, my darling, I can whole heartily agree to.” He smiled charmingly before kissing me. “Now what should we do with our time before dinner?” There was a suggestive tone to his words and that charming smile turned into a smirk. I smirked right back.   
“I,” I started, leaning in slightly. “Am going,” more leaning. “To.” We were leaning so close that if my eyes are looking at his, they would be crossed.   
“Mhm?”   
“Go see Ori in the library.” I pulled back immediately after my words but not before leaving a quick kiss on his lips.   
“What?” The elf was stunned as he watched me walk towards the door. “And what am I to do?”   
“”Perhaps check on Bilbo or your son. He’ll be back soon.” I didn’t get a chance to see his reply what with me closing the door behind me.

~

Ori sat at the table while flipping through an old tome. Dori bustled over with a tray of tea and three cups. Ori barely noticed his brother’s arrival nor when the other dwarf started flipping through a tome of his own. It was quiet in the library. All that could be heard was the shuffling of paper and a few footsteps or so. Until the doors opened.   
I walked into the library which was as quiet as a graveyard. I knew that the door would have disturbed the quietness. Thankfully it looked like no one was annoyed so I made my way down the aisles until I happened upon Ori and Dori.   
“Hey, how’s the research going?” I asked, taking a seat next to Dori.   
“Not well, Miss Ava.” Dori admitted. “There was nothing in the books of sorcery that sounds like what has happened to you and Thorin except for the madness caused by over exposure of evil from the war against Mordor. So we’ve resorted to fairy tales.”   
“Why fairy tales?”   
“Because,” said Ori who finally looked up from his book. “Sometimes truth is hidden in fairy tales.”   
“And what’s in that fairy tale you’ve got there?”   
“Well, this one is about a princess who was mortal. And she was loved by two men, an immortal man who was a prince of the skies, and a mortal man who was a prince of the land. After many trials, the princess fell in love with the immortal man but she knew that she could never truly be with him. Then the prince of the land, who loved her more than life itself, wanted her to be happy. So he gave up his own life in exchange for her living forever with the prince of the skies.”   
“And nothing about nightmares and men in masks?” Ori perked up a little.   
“Well now that you say that, there is this one right here.” The young scribe shifted a few tomes around until he found the one he was looking for. “It’s about a prince who was very vain and ill tempered. One day, a sorcerer put a curse upon him so that anyone who looked at him would run in fear. So his best friend fashioned him a mask to wear. Over time the people grew used to the mask but were still afraid of him. Till one day, a young princess came and saw more than a scary man in a mask and the prince fell in love with her and the curse was lifted.”   
“Well, that’s great and all. Very sweet. But it’s not really the kind of masked guy we’re after. Unless there’s someone who’ll fall in love with this masked guy. I mean, he’s pretty scary.”   
“Not all scary people are unlovable!” Ori protested which still Dori in drink his tea.   
“What do you mean little brother?”   
“Well- I mean- scary people can be loving and caring. Looks can be deceiving.”   
“You speak as if from experience.”   
“Well-”   
“Of course, the only scary looking dwarf I know that you are well acquainted with is Dw-”   
“Ah, there you all are.”   
“Lady Dis!” Ori squeaked, jumping to his feet.   
“My lady,” Dori said calmly and with a bow.   
“Dori, Ori. Ah Ava, it’s good to see you.” The dwarven princess was looking as sharp and regal as ever.   
“It’s good to see you too Dis.”   
“I’ve been meaning to thank you for helping my brother. It was a brave thing.”   
“Thanks, but I wasn’t the only one.”   
“Indeed, well dinner will be served soon and Thorin wants all of us there so let’s get a move on.”   
“Of course my lady.” Dori bowed again and dragged his younger brother along. Dis looked back at me with a smirk.    
“Come along Ava, I hear that after dinner you’ll be sleeping with my brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Gandalf can't phrase things well can he? ("Sorry not sorry" - Gandalf probably at some point)  
> And no none of those fairy tales were true.   
> But they were fun to write.   
> Also, I've been coming up with ideas of other stories to do after this one.   
> Maybe not of the same story (this series might get extra tidbits, still deciding).   
> How does a story of a Geisha sound?   
> Or bounty hunters?   
> So many ideas, I've got to get them all down :)
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	17. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava sleeps with (NEXT TO! Sorry Thranduil) Thorin and Scott is a Romanoff fangirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have to tell you guys some things.  
> First, this chapter is shorter than normal because if I added anything else it would have been weird.  
> Second, I have some sad(ish) news. I don't know what you guys count as sad so I'll let you decide.  
> I'll tell you at the end.  
> In the meantime, 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Dinner was, as expected, awkward. Thorin kept his head down but his hand on Bilbo’s. Bilbo wasn’t having any of it because it was stopping him from eating properly. As for Thranduil… well he was pretty much the same as Thorin. And every time Dis made a small remark or implied something both Thorin and Thranduil looked like they were ready to flip tables. Gloin told us that his group along with Bofur and Bombur’s would go down lower into the mines tomorrow and try find any undrawn tunnels that weren’t on Bombur’s maps. Nori had sent word that there wasn’t much but his men from Lake Town would have word later tomorrow. Thorin wasn’t too impressed that Ori had resorted to fairy tales but let him on the basis that he be the only one who did so. The other scholars would have to keep looking through old history tomes. Dwalin and Bifur had come back a few minutes before Legolas, Tauriel and Meludir. The two dwarves had spent most of the day tightening up security at all of the outposts and even those in Dale. Legolas stated that they did not find anything but animal tracks that did not lead near any of the entrances. Tauriel said that they would keep scouting the mountain as much as they could. In all it wasn’t the most successful of days but it was the first. Gandalf, Balin, Dis and Bilbo had to remind Thorin of that fact.  
“Thank you for your hard work today everyone. Let’s work hard again tomorrow,” Bilbo announced with practised poise. There was a round of ‘good night’s’ and ‘same again’ from the retiring dwarves.  
“Shall we?” Gandalf said to Thorin and I with our respective soul mates at our sides.  
“Yeah, let’s see if this works,” I said with a trying smile.  
“Well let’s get yer down to the infirmary.” Oin stated, already walking away. The five of us followed the partially deaf dwarf.

It was late and Scott had just finished cleaning and putting away all of the dishes. The chef and other cooks had gone to bed a while ago. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Scott took one last look at the tidy kitchen. Satisfaction rose in his chest before he closed the door behind him. The dimly lit hallway was empty. It was quiet save for the whisper of wind from outside. As Scott made his way down the hall towards the servants’ quarters, he heard something other than wind. Peering out of the window at the end of the hallway, Scott saw a dark figure in the pale moonlight. He would have passed it off as a late night walker heading home. But the cape with the large hood, which hid the face completely, and the fact that the figure kept glancing back and around made Scott suspicious. Scott thought that he should probably tell Nori rather than race off on his own. But that would mean stalling and possibly losing the cloaked figure. So he opted for grabbing a small knife off the belt of a sleeping guard and racing out the back door. He made it to the street where he saw the figure less than a minute ago. On the ground was a trail of footprints in the mud.  
“Come on Scott, you’re a spy now. Time to Natasha Romanoff this bitch.” He whispered as encouragement to himself at set off. He kept to the shadows, always against a wall and light footed. Nori had some time to teach him a few basic things while on the way to Dale. Scott was a fast learner. Way faster than Ava, he noted. The blade he had taken, and whole heartedly intended to give back, stayed steadfast in his hand like a weight keeping him grounded. Keeping him safe. Scott’s heart began to race as he heard the faint sound of footsteps. They sounded faster than normal but in no particular hurry. He glanced around the corner of a house to see the figure down the other end of the street. Scott did his best to keep behind crates and opening between walls, side streets and other various covers. When the figure turned right, Scott picked up his pace as quietly as he could. Crouching next to the wall at the end of the street, Scott shifted forward slightly. Bit by bit he moved forward so as to peer around the wall. His eye was just about to see down the road when a hand clamped down on his mouth. Scott tried to pull away, to yell. But an arm went around his throat and a leg around his own. Scott squirmed futilely as his breath was being lost.

I was lying on a hospital cot that was pushed up next to Thorin’s. Oin had just tied a piece of white cloth around my right and Thorin’s left forearms.  
“Here you are,” the dwarf said as he handed us each a small cup of minty smelling brew. “This’ll help the pair of ye sleep.”  
“Thank you Oin,” Thorin said with a nod. Oin gave one in return before leaving to turn in for the night. Gandalf watched from his seat at the end of the bed while Thorin and I drank. Thranduil sat next to me with his hand already holding mine. His expression was steeled once again. I was going to say something to him before my eyes became heavy. Then my arms followed suit and soon enough I was lying down without realizing.  
“What de ‘ell did yer drog meh wif?” I slurred as drowsiness overcame me. I saw Thranduil open his mouth then . . . nothing.

There was no oozing this time. Everything clearer. The dark blue had different shades of darkness and the fluttering white was actually small beams of light with dust gliding through. I looked down to find no body I was in, no shadow. I wasn’t even a thing. And the dark blues cleared into shapes. jagged and jutting out, no particular order. I stood there for a while just trying to figure out the darkest blue parts but to no avail. And then the red happened. It engulfed all that I saw. I thought it would burn me but no. It was hot. Enough to burn flesh but I didn’t feel hot or burnt. And then as quickly as it came, the red was gone. Darkness crept back. Everything became a dull grey. And in the middle of that greyness sat a wooden chair with an aging man in it. Hair cropped short and peppered with silver, this man was bent over with heavy shoulders. Elbows on knees and his face in his hands. All I could make out was a grey beard and tears slipping through his fingers. The sobbing echoed quietly, like a symphony of ghosts all sobbing. Like the tears through the crying man’s fingers, the image slipped away into nothing once again.

Waking up was slow. No sudden fear or jumping up. Just opening my eyes to see Thranduil’s as I had a hundred times before.  
“Hey,” I murmured quietly.  
“ _Galu, Meleth nîn_.” He said right back with a fond smile.  
“What time is it?” I asked as I tried to sit up. Then something tugged at my arm which resulted in someone groaning. I whipped my head around to see Thorin stirring, realizing the situation.  
“Glad to see you’re awake,” Gandalf spoke, nodding towards Bilbo who was curled up at Thorin’s side. He looked like a rabbit. Instead of waking up, Thorin just nuzzled his nose into Bilbo’s curls and went back to sleep. I untied the fabric around our arms and immediately his went to sling over Bilbo. Thranduil helped me up and we followed Gandalf out of the infirmary. “It has been a long night and I wish to sleep. Ava, whilst we walk, can you tell me what you saw.”  
So we made our way through Erebor, empty save for the guards. Dawn was a far way off.  
“A crying man?” Thranduil questioned, still confused. I had given them a description of the man as best as I could. And that didn’t help very much.  
“Well we’ll have to wait till morning when Thorin is awake. Perhaps there is clarity from his dreams. But now I must bid you goodnight.” And with that, Gandalf left to his rooms while Thranduil and I made our way back to his.  
“I am glad that that is over,” Thranduil said mulishly.  
“What is?”  
“You sleeping next to Oakenshield.”  
“Oh- Pfft you big baby. It was like sleeping next to someone while camping. It was no big deal.”  
“And yet it irritated Me.”  
“You jealous old fool.” “Perhaps I am, but I am your fool.”  
“That’s true.” Thranduil huffed at my easy acceptance of that but there was a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He really was my fool.

“Don’t make a sound!” A voice hissed right by Scott’s ear. He tried to move but only succeeded in slipping further into the mud. The hand over his mouth was steadfast. “Stop it you dunderhead! It’s me, Nori!” At that revelation, Scott stilled and realized that the arms and leg holding him were small. Thick but small. Nori’s hand fell away from Scott’s mouth.  
“What the hell are you doing?” Scott whispered fiercely.  
“I could ask you the same thing.” Nori pointed out, a hint of sarcasm in his tone.  
“I was following-”  
“That cloaked guy, yeah I saw. Good work but next time, come get me.” Scott noted that with a nod.  
“But he’s gone now,” admitted Scott with a little defeat.  
“Yeah that’s true” Nori agreed as he stood to dust his pants off. Scott did the same. “We may not know where he went, but we know he’s human height and were he came from.”  
“Well that’s something. Where was he?”  
“The inn with the view to Bard’s halls and the front gate of Erebor.”  
“So you’re gonna go asking questions there tomorrow?” The pair headed back to Bards halls.  
“Me? No, we both are. You said you wanted to be a spy and you’ve just proven you’re determined. I’ll have better use for you than in the kitchens.”  
“Oh thank god, all they were gossiping about were love affairs between the guards and loose women.”  
“I take it that’s not your cup of tea?”  
“The only interesting bit was that Prince Kili and the elf Tauriel were seen walking the streets of Dale together.” Nori scoffed.  
“That kid’s always had a bit of elf in him, not so surprising anyhow.”  
“And I heard something about Ori.” That stopped Nori in his tracks.  
“What?”  
“I just heard that he and Dwalin were seen also walking together, that’s all.” The calm, almost terrifying look Nori had changed into murderous.  
“Oh really?” He seethed, hand going to the knife on his belt. “Once we are done here I am going to skin that _shirumund rukhas_.” Scott had to jog to keep up with Nori’s angered pace.  
“Oh geez,” Scott murmured. _I’m going to have to warn that Dwalin dwarf. Don’t really want his blood on my hands_. He thought.

Thorin woke up to a sweet sent and something soft against his lips and nose. But then the soft thing mumbled. With a groan, Thorin pulled back slightly.  
“I can’t understand _Khuzdul_ you silly, sleepy dwarf.”  
“ _Men gajamu, Men eleneku menu o bepap opetu ezirak_.”  
“ _Men kemgu gajum menu.”_ Thorin chuckled at Bilbo’s lie about not knowing Khuzdul.  
“ _Ekespu menu men o targu men_ ,” he added.  
“You ridiculous dwarf,” Bilbo murmured into Thorin’s neck.  
“ _Men lananububukhs menu_.”  
“Get to sleep you sap.” With a please smile, Thorin settled back to sleep with Bilbo at his side. Not caring for the absence of a wizard, an elf and a young human girl. Nor did he dwell on the image of a lifeless woman in water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Translations~  
> Elvish~  
> Galu, Meleth nîn - Hello (slangish) my love(r)
> 
> Dwarvish~  
> shirumund rukhas - beardless orc  
> Men gajamu, Men eleneku menu o bepap opetu ezirak - my apologies, I desire you more than an endless vein of mithril  
> Men kemgu gajum menu - I accept your apology  
> Ekespu menu men o targu men - you mean more to me than my beard  
> Men lananububukhs menu - I love you
> 
> I had fun with the dwarvish even though it's probably ALL wrong :D  
> I got it from http://www.meryrose.altervista.org/html/modules.php?name=Khuzdul#titles  
> Yeah.
> 
> Now the sad(up-to-you-if-actually-sad) news,  
> I will no longer be updating twice a week. From now on it will be Fridays so this is the last Monday update for the foreseeable future.  
> This is due to the fact that my friend and I have made a deal to work on something each month be it art or writing or something like that, because we need goals.  
> I would say I was doing this but she's not into the whole fanfic gig. So that was a no.  
> In other words I will be working on something else.  
> But this will still be important.  
> It's just that I can't keep up with the schedule I've got going and a new project.  
> I am really sorry you guys, I love giving you this story twice a week.  
> But that's the way it's gotta be.  
> And on that bombshell
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	18. Together We Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start coming together before things are torn apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why was this so hard to write?!?!?!  
> Ugh  
> But I am seriously pleased with this,  
> I hope you are too :)
> 
> Enjoy :)

It was hard to tell the time in the mountain, but I woke when the elf next to me did.  
“No,” I moaned, rolling under the covers.  
“I know,” he sighed, resting his arms behind his head, shirtless. “We have to meet with _Mithrandir_ after breakfast about what he saw in relation to what you saw.”  
“What about Thorin?”  
“I assume that he will be there too.” I didn’t reply. “What is it, my darling Ava?”  
“I just- I keep thinking about that man crying. Even though he was the only thing there, he seemed faded. Like murky water. Nothing was solid about him except for his tears. I have no idea what to make of that.”  
“Neither do I, it worries me if I am being honest.”  
“It worries me too. But I’m more worried about Scott though.”  
“I am sure that Master Nori would not put your brother in such peril.”  
“That’s not what I’m talking about. There’s something off about him.”  
“Possibly because he has shifted worlds.”  
“No, no he’s fine with that. Just- ugh don’t worry. I’m probably imagining it.” I sighed loudly before shoving the pillow over my face. The pillow then slowly lifted from one corner and I saw Thranduil peering underneath.  
“What are you doing?” He asked?  
“Trying to smother the crazy out of me,” I mumbled.  
“I do not think that that is how it works.” I sighed again and put the pillow under my head. “There, that’s better.”  
We spent a little while longer in bed, just dozing. Until there was a knock at the door and we were summoned to breakfast. There was no sign of Legolas, Tauriel or Meludir. Bombur, Gloin and Bofur were absent as well. The same was apparent or both Ori and Dori. There were, however, the royals, Balin, Dwalin and Bifur. Oin usually took his breakfast in the infirmary.  
“Glad of you to join us,” Dis called as Thranduil and I sat down. “Everyone else seems to be off doing other things.”  
“Other helpful things,” Kili grumbled.  
“What’s his problem?” I asked Dwalin quietly. The guard commander chuckled.  
“The lad’s annoyed that he has to be doin’ council work rather than scouting caves or the mountain. I’m pretty sure that brother o’ his is ready to smack him one, what with all the complainin’ Kili does.”  
“I don’t complain!” Kili cried, looking betrayed. Fili cuffed him over the head.  
“Enough,” Dis warned. “It is too early for your shenanigans, my sons. And you have a council meeting soon so hurry up and eat.” Both Fili and Kili groaned at that while Dwalin chuckled.  
“Could be worse lads, you could be with Gloin and the others. Deep down in the darkest parts of the mountain where even the light of the candles won’t save you.” The creepy lilt to Balin’s words frightened and intrigued both princes even more.  
“COUNCIL MEETINGS!” Kili shrieked as he hauled his brother up. “Let’s GO!” And with little resistance from Fili, the two made their way out of the room which left the rest of us staring after them in stunned silence.

Nori sauntered up to the front desk of the inn with Scott right behind him. Where Nori looked natural and slightly intimidating, Scott was edgy and stiff.  
“Ease up bean stalk, they’ll suspect something.” Nori hissed before leaning one arm on the counter and hitting it twice. “Anyone in?” At that, a haggard looking man with barely any hair on his head and a large rotund middle.  
“Can I help you?” He asked tiredly.  
“Why yes you can,” answered Nori as he reached into his coat pocket. “Now on behalf of the royal guard of Erebor and the royal family, I have a warrant allowing me to search this premises and all of your files.” By this point the man’s face had gone pale and even worse at the sight of the document in Nori’s hand. “Now don’t worry too much, I just need to inquire about one guest and look at their room. If it’s no trouble.”  
“N-no, no trouble at all.”  
“Excellent,” Nori beamed. The man behind the counter bustled off to the back room.  
“Suspect something?” Scott asked with a hint of sarcasm and disbelief.  
“They might have suspected you were a prude.” Was Nori’s reply which made Scott glare at the dwarf. Coming back, the rotund man carried a book with the list of lodgings. Nori thanked him before flipping through the pages of guests. Meanwhile, Scott went over to the window to see several people out just after dawn. The cobbled streets of Dale seemed colder in the early sun.  
“Who’s this?” Inquired Nori, pointing to a certain name.  
“I’m not sure, Marx is not a name I know. But he left last night.”  
“Can you describe him?” At this point Scott had come over and looked at the name _T. Marx._  
“Tall, lanky and had a scruffy beard.”  
“What colour hair?” Scott asked.  
“Red, I think. He wore a hood when he got here and a hood when he left.”   
“And you didn’t think him suspect?”   
“Why no, Master Dwarf. I thought perhaps he was one of them rangers from the north.”   
“Rangers?” Scott didn’t understand what was meant by that.   
“Dúnedain,” was all that Nori said on that. The dwarf turned back to the innkeeper. “What room did he stay in?”   
“I’ll show you.” Both Scott and Nori followed the rotundness up a few flight of stairs and down the hall. The man left them there to tend to other guests.   
“Right,” Nori began as he opened the door. “Now for some real spy time.” 

“And is that all you saw?” Bilbo asked, slightly troubled.  
“Yeah,” I said. “That’s about all there was, nothing else really.” I was in one of the several conference rooms, sitting around the table with Gandalf, Thranduil, Thorin, Bilbo, Dis and Balin. Kili and Fili had the other advisors to help them. Dis was the last to hear all of this and she was taking it rather well.  
“And I guess it’s now Thorin’s turn?” She asked, turning to look at her brother. Bilbo’s hand tightened around said dwarf’s minutely. We all sat patiently as we waited for Thorin to begin.  
With a deep breath he began.  
“There was a dark room, no candles and the curtains drawn. And there was rustling like parchment. I couldn’t see much else. And then there was a bright redness that overcame me. With heat like dragon fire yet it did not burn. And then-” He stopped for a moment, looking sick.  
“Take your time, laddie. There’s no rush.” Balin’s kind words lessened the taught hold Thorin had of his own shoulders. “Atta boy.” His words were made even more caring with Balin patting Thorin’s eased shoulders.  
“There was a woman,” Thorin started once more. “She was pale to the point of being blue. At first I thought she was a ghost of some sort. But she was floating in the clearest water. She wore a long white gown however it was not transparent as you would expect to see it in water. And her eyes were open wide. Too wide to be normal.” That last piece of information seemed to spook Thorin the most. We all sat in silence, mulling over the dreams Thorin and I had. Where he had a dark room and a drowned woman, I had a dark blue mystery and a sobbing man. The only connection between them was the red heat that burned nothing. It didn’t make anything clearer. I just hoped that the others had been more successful.

Dori poured yet another cup of tea as Ori went about the next novel of his pile.  
“Found anything yet?” Dori asked harmlessly enough.  
“If I found something I assure you that you’d be the first person I’d tell.” The young scribe snapped, turning another page more angrily than necessary.  
“And what is your problem?”  
“I feel like I’m not doing enough!” Ori cried. His voice echoed through the library. “I feel that I’m wasting time reading books that won’t even help and there’s a madman that wants to hurt our king and destroy our home! I need to do something different.” Dori was about to say something consoling, probably along the lines of tea being helpful, before a guard stormed over to them. “What is it, Bror?” The guard clicked his heels before stating his message.  
“There has been a message from the spy commander, Master Nori.” Both Dori and Ori looked a little worried.  
“And what is the message?” Asked the fussy older dwarf.  
“Master Nori wishes for you to look up a name for him.”

“I can’t see a damn thing!” Scott complain once the door was open.  
“No, me neither. And dwarves are meant to have pretty good eyesight in the dark.”  
“Ok, I’ll get a candle or two.”  
“Good idea,” Nori agreed while Scott went off to do what he said he would. When Scott came back he handed Nori a candle. The dwarf entered the darkened room and went straight for the windows. Scott followed suit and when the curtains were drawn, early morning light flooded in. But when they turned around, both froze.  
“What the-? What is this?” Scott gasped. Nori shook his head.  
“I don’t-”  
“We gotta tell the others. This is fucking sick!” Nori nodded and rushed out of the room as fast as he could. Scott was far slower. His eyes remained on the scene on the floor, just at the foot of the bed. But when he did finally manage to leave, he slammed the door behind him and collapsed against it.  
“Get me a crow!” Nori ordered as he ripped a poster from the wall behind the desk. The innkeeper, though flustered, did as ordered and went outside. Nori’s hand was steady as he wrote a letter intended for Thorin.

 “Thorin!” Dwalin called as he entered the conference room. All eyes snapped to the guard.   
“What is it?” Thorin questioned troubled.   
“A letter from that Nori. You need to read this!” Without another word Thorin grabbed the paper from his confidant and read. 

~

It is a form of witchcraft or voodoo magic. This man is dangerous.  
Tell Ori to look up someone with the name T. Marx.  
He’s tall, lanky with red hair and stubble.  
He wears a hood and was last seen at night heading towards the mountain.  
Scott and I are on our way back.

~

Deep down in the mountain, further down than any had ventured in a while, Gloin, Bombur and Bofur lead their groups of dwarves through the tunnels seldom occupied. Despite the abundance of candles carried by the twenty or so dwarves, the light barely scratched the surface of the darkness. It seemed to engulf them. But given dwarves and their stubbornness, they did not fear the darkness. They were well equipped with tools to get them out of trouble if trouble came looking their way. 

“So where’s about are we?” Bofur asked his brother, hovering a candle over the map in Bombur’s hand. Bombur pointed to where they were.  
“Is everyone alright?” Gloin asked, not raising his voice too high. There was a chorus of affirmative grunts from the convoy of dwarves. “Let’s keep going, we turn back in an hour.” They carried on for a while longer through the dark. The stone echoed their movements. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Bombur stopped.  
“Bombur, what’s wrong with ye?” Bofur asked. The rest of the dwarves stopped too. Well, they couldn’t exactly get around the largest dwarf of their convoy.  
“This tunnel isn’t on the map.” Was all he said as he stared at the tunnel just inside of their ring of light.  
“What do yer mean lad?” Gloin asked as he looked at the map himself.  
“Bombur’s right, it’s not on ‘ere.” The dwarves behind them began to murmur. “What do we do?”  
“I’ll check it out, wait here.” Ordered Gloin as he made his way towards it. A few other dwarves stepped forward but Gloin signalled them to stop. Gloin took another step forward towards the unfamiliar tunnel. _Click._ Gloin turned back to the others with a startled look. His mouth opened to say something but it was too late.

_Bang._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom dynamite ;)
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	19. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The explosion has rattled several cages but some birds are stronger than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like my metaphorical summary?  
> So can I get a WHOO HOO for chapter 19?  
> *crickets chirp*  
> Awesome.
> 
> Oh heads up, the first person parts with 'I' and 'me' and so on isn't Ava.  
> It's Thranduil but I couldn't be bothered putting ~*Thranduil POV*~ each time :/ 
> 
> Enjoy :)

“What the fuck was that?” Scott asked, something in his bones not feeling right. Apparently something sat ill with Nori too because one second he was next to Scott, and the next he was running to the nearest wall. Scott followed through the flurry of people. From the wall, you could see a clear sight of Erebor. But this was not what Scott had expected to see: a large cloud of smoke billowed from the far left of the mountain at the base.  
“Nori?” But the dwarf was frozen and pale. “Nori!” Scott’s yelling shook Nori out of his shock. “What is it?”  
“We have to get back.” Before Scott could ask again, Nori was already off towards Bard’s hall. Along the way, Scott noted how ghostly Nori looked and wondered if he were worried for his fellow dwarves. Little did he know that Nori was worried for one dwarf in particular. Or that Nori’s thread had been shaken.  
They rushed through the throng of people, many shouting. Guards were all over the place. Scott managed to lose Nori a few times but found him before it became troublesome. Thankful for his height and the fact that he knew where Nori was going, Scott shouldered his way. His head was full of thoughts, horrible thoughts, of Ava being in the rubble. That alone made Scott pick up his pace and managed to reach Nori in the crowd. He wasn’t going to lose her. Not again.

 We had all heard the explosion from the lower east of the mountain. Everyone was still for a second. Ava screamed. I turned to her in time to see the anguish on her face as she curled in on herself. Oakenshield roared in pain and did much the same as my Ava. I caught her. It was hard to hold Ava as she writhed, tears already tracking along her cheeks.  
“Ava!” Fear barely covered what I was feeling. Panic, confusion and so on. But the worst was how hot the thread between us was. It was hot enough to ache like hands in too hot water. “Ava, please! What’s wrong?”  
“THORIN!” Master Baggins shrieked as the dwarf king was seen to by his family. _Mithrandir_ came over with a pained expression as he looked at Ava.  
“ _Mithrandir,_ what is this? What’s wrong with her”  
“The explosion must have been the masked man’s doing.” I saw the young princes rush in then.  
“Mother!” The blonde one called while the other stood, shell shocked.  
“Where did that explosion go off?” The princess demanded.  
“The lower east side.” I called and watched as her face went pale.  
“Those dwarves in the mines.”  
“Alright,” The blonde prince said, suddenly determined. “Balin, I need you to send a message to Dale and inform Bard of what happened. Kili, help get Thorin to the infirmary.” He looked to me with a nod to Ava which I replied in kind. “Dwalin and I, with a handful of others, will go down and find them.”  
“But it’ll take more man power than that!” The dwarf guard protested.  
“It’ll be fine. This mad man may have used the explosion as a distraction. We need to remain guarded. Now let’s go!” And with that final order, everyone went about their tasks.  
“Hush Ava, you’ll be ok,” I said quietly, lifting her in my arms. But my words did not reach her through the pain. I could only clutch her tighter and hope.

Fili, Dwalin, Bifur and several geared up dwarves were making their way towards the mines.  
“Bifur, I need you to send a group to calm the public. We don’t need a panic right now in this chaos.” Fili ordered sternly. Bifur nodded and did as told. “Baron, take two of your men and clear out the mines scheduled for excavation. Do so quickly before any more dwarves are hurt. We don’t yet know the full extent of the damage.” The grey haired dwarf behind Dwalin fell out of march along with two others.   
“You know boy,” Dwalin said while still following Fili. “You’d make one hell of a guard general.”  
“What, and take your job? You thinking of retiring?” Dwalin huffed.  
“Not likely lad, I’m innit fer a long while yet.”  
“That’s good to hear, because I think we’ll be needing you for what’s going to happen.”  
“And what are yer meaning by that?” Fili didn’t answer right away. But his expression darkened.  
“Just a feeling I have.”

The dwarves continued on their way deeper into the mountain. Bifur joined them at some point with three other dwarves behind him: volunteers. The mines became darker and they only chanced a few calls in the dark. They continued further until further was no longer an option.  
“More light!” Dwalin called and within a minute, the cave was filled to the brim with light.  
Horror struck each and every one of the dwarves. The rocks piled upon each other with no gap in between chilled them. Thoughts of the others perishing underneath such a fall broke many of their hearts. All but Fili. He held on hope stubbornly. Stepping closer, Fili began to call.  
“Hello? Is anyone in there? It’s Fili. Can anyone hear me?”  
“Fili?” A voice called distantly. A wave of relief settled the dwarves as they shared a collective sigh.  
“Gloin? Is that you?”  
“Aye, lad. We’re all here.”  
“We’ve come to get you out.” Fili turned to the dwarves behind him. “Someone go tell the king that we’ve found them then go tell Oin to send down healers. Someone else go get any more miners you can to secure the caves. Go!” Three dwarves near the back ran without word. Fili then turned back to where he thought Gloin was. “Are you lot alright?”  
“Aye we are. Well some. We’re alive but some o’ us go badly injured.”  
“How many?”  
“Four, but they’re not the worst.”  
“Who’s hurt worst?” Dwalin interrupted, betraying his concern.  
“It’s Bofur, he hit his head and he won’t wake up.”  
That struck Fili with horror.

 Nori and Scott gave Bard a hasty goodbye to which Scott promised a written explanation once things were settled. The ride was swift, but for Nori, nowhere near fast enough. Scott could barely get a word in with the wind and the horse riding. Surprisingly, Nori’s pony was able to keep speed with Scott’s horse. But when the horses needed to stop, Nori became agitated.  
“Would you just sit down?” Scott asked while the horse and pony drank from a little stream. Scott had pitched himself on a rock, his thighs almost dying from the fast pace they had been riding at.  
“Sit? Now?! We have to get back!”  
“I know but it won’t do you any good if we get there and you’re exhausted.” Scott remembered a similar argument with Ava once, when they had gone exploring and she forgot that they were having their grandparents over. “I know you’re worried. I am too.”  
“You’re worried? What the hell do you have to be worried about?”  
“My sister is in there, just like your brothers.” Nori paused. Another wash of worry. Scott then realized that Nori had not thought of his brothers  
“Who is it that’s got you so worried?” Nori didn’t answer. “Nori?” There was a pained pause.  
“Bofur, he-” Without another word Nori shifted some hair from his temple to show what was undoubtedly a large bruise. The sight of it made Scott’s blood run cold.  
“Ok.” The young man stated as he stood up. “We have to get going. Come on!” Scott ordered as he went to get his horse. Shaking the surprise of the sudden change, Nori followed suit and got on his pony. Determination seemed to work in favour for both the riders and their steeds as they raced towards the mountain. Nori’s heart clenched at the thought of- He crushed it before the words even formed in his head.

Sitting next to Ava in the infirmary, I felt helpless. I could not do anything to help her and it was not my kingdom to rule. I had not yet heard word of my son which worried me disastrously. Consort Baggins had taken his seat on the chair beside Oakenshield. Neither of us said a word to each other. We didn’t know what to say. Time ticked by slowly and after about an hour, Baggins curled up beside Oakenshield and fell asleep. I thought of doing that too but refrained. If someone were to walk in… It was a long while later when Oakenshield began to stir. Ava was still deeply asleep as was Bilbo. Being that the dwarf was the only moving thing, I watched as he awoke. Groggy, clumsy, befuddled. He looked even more dumbfounded when he saw Baggins curled next to him. Then a disgustingly sweet smile stretched his mouth. Affection didn’t suit his face, in my opinion. I couldn’t take the scene any longer, ignoring that fact that I frequently looked at Ava in such a way, and cleared my throat. I admit that there was satisfaction to be had with the shock in Oakenshield’s eyes. He turned to me and glared something fierce. I did my best not to show my amusement.  
“What is going on?” He asked, voice still thick from sleep.  
“You have awoken in the infirmary.” I answered.  
“Why? What happened?”  
“After the explosion, you and my Ava fainted in pain. We brought you here.”  
“Explosion?” I took sympathy on his worry. I was too.  
“The situation was handled. Men were sent down to the mines to look for survivors, as of yet we have had no news. It has been three hours. There are still guard patrolling and guarding the mountain so your defences are not all spent. And others were made to calm the public.”  
“All this happened while I was out? Who did this?”  
“Your nephew, the blonde one. He did well. He remained steady and calm. Gave orders and took charge.”  
“That’s Fili for you. He will make a good king one day.”  
“I will have to agree with you on that.” Oakenshield looked over to Ava.   
“How is she?” Still asleep, Ava seemed in considerable ease rather than the pain when she first fainted. I swept the strand of hair from her cheek.  
“Unresponsive. Her mind seems to have taken a heavier blow than yours.”  
“Or it’s because I have a hard head.”  
“Perhaps.” Oakenshield huffed at that.  
“She is strong though, there is no doubt in that. Very much like my Bilbo. Still kind even with the abundance of pain and evil, their steadfast good will not waver.” Oakenshield then placed his fingertips on Baggins’ cheek. The hobbit snuffled his nose but curled into sleep. How easily they slept, Bilbo and Ava.  
“I have agreed with you once today, it is a miracle that I am agreeing a second time.”  
“We can go back to scorning each other once this is all over.”  
“That, I can do _._ ”

Dwalin had managed to walk his way back up to the conference area. Fili had ordered him to go tell Dis and Balin what was happening down there. And if anyone were to ask, Dwalin was somewhat proud of Fili. But he didn’t make it to them because he was almost tackled. Almost being that the dwarf who ran into him was the one sprawled on the floor.  
“Ori!” Dwalin barked, hastily reaching to bring the young scribe to his feet. Upon seeing Dwalin, who he had stupidly not seen, Ori felt heat rise to his cheeks.  
“M-mister Dwalin, Sir.”  
“Are ye alright lad?” Ori nodded, making his hair a bit messy. Dwalin couldn’t help the quiet affection but schooled it quickly. “What is it then that’s got yer so worked up?”  
“Hm? Oh right. Where is the king?” Ori turned from flustered to serious in an instant.  
“Thorin? He’s been taken to the infirmary. Why?”  
“I need to tell him something!” Ori cried as he turned away. Dwalin grabbed his shoulder to tug him back. Neither noted on the fact that Dwalin didn’t let go.  
“Tell him what?”  
“I have a name and information about the masked man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Close but no cigar my friends :D
> 
> Oh and I've been thinking up a new story for these guys because that's what I do.  
> I don't have all of the kinks out yet but we'll just wait and see.  
> Obviously it'll be once this is all over so don't get too excited.  
> I was thinking like a modern-day universe with Ava and the crew except that she works at Erebor (a world class jewellers) and is like somehow a cousin to Fili, Kili, Thorin and Dis. All the while Thranduil is the king of England and the commonwealth sort of type thing.  
> Yeah I'll keep thinking on it.  
> But as always...
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	20. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The masked man's past is figured out but not his present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cheesy title.  
> But the end is in sight.  
> It feels like a whole other story since Ava was out looking for Bilbo.  
> But don't worry, there's plenty to happen.  
> But the end is really in sight guys.  
> So let's make these last chapters amazing!
> 
> Enjoy :)

The progress was slow. Piece after piece, rock after rock. Hours had passed and dwarves had worked tirelessly until they swapped out with others. Yet Fili stayed. He stayed when Balin came down and offered him rest. He stayed when his mother had tried to move him. He stayed when Kili had begged him to stop. It was Dwalin who let him stay.  
“Can I just ask yer somethin’ lad?” Dwalin questioned as he hefted up a large rock.  
“Sure,” Fili grunted, doing the same as the other dwarf.  
“Why aren’t ye resting? Not that I’m tryin’ to make ye or anythin’.” It took Fili a moment to answer.  
“Because everyone else is doing what they can. I need to do all I can. That’s it.”  
“Fair enough,” was all Dwalin replied with. They had cleared rubble from the top carefully and were able to pass supplied through a small gap. Bofur’s condition hadn’t changed. But the trapped dwarves were able to have some light and some water. Bombur had already inquired about food which was being sent down soon.  
As Fili and two other dwarves were beginning to shift a particularly heavy rock, a guard came running over. Someone Fili didn’t recognize.  
“Prince Fili!”  
“What is it?” He snapped, feeling tired and exhausted but determined.  
“King Thorin requests yours and Commander Dwalin’s presence.”  
“What for?”  
“He did not specify sir.”  
“Dwalin!” Called Fili over to where Dwalin was already carrying a large rock in his arm.  
“Yeah?”  
“Uncle needs you.”  
“Right,” and Dwalin dropped the rock with the pile of others. “Ye coming lad?”  
“No. I’m of more use here.”  
“But Sir,” the guard started.  
“I said I am staying here. Uncle has the others.” The stern look he gave the guard said enough.  
“Come on lad,” Dwalin comforted the guard. “Fili’s right.” And off the two went back to where Thorin was.

1 hour ago

It hurt so badly. Like thousands of needles jabbing everywhere repeatedly. And then a knock on the head with a sledge hammer. Through the pain I could just make out one other person yelling. I just didn’t know who. Then… out. This dream wasn’t like the other nightmares. Nothing vividly bright or painful. It was a small room. I was standing at one end of it but everything behind me or to my immediate sides was black and hazy. The air was stale and so murky that the small table with three chairs was hazy also.  
My chest felt twisted and hollow as I stood there. There was no reason for it. My fingers tingled as some sort of liquid slipped through them. But I couldn’t even see my own hands. I could tell the liquid dripping down my face were tears.  
Then the man, the one who had been sitting with his face in his hands, crying, walked in through the door on the right wall. His eyes found mine for a second. A mixture of pain warred in his expression. Then he looked away. He was wearing dark pants and a wrinkled white tunic, sleeves rolled to his elbows. He went to the table and sat down, curling over. I felt myself walking over cautiously. I sat down on his left and watched his face contort in sadness. My throat tightened at the sight.  
“Pa?” My voice wasn’t even my own. The masked man’s then. Or child at this point. But this man didn’t move. His shoulders just seemed to cave worse at the word. I looked down at my hands on the table, now in fists. Dried blood and new blood covered my knuckles and fingers.  
A heavy hand fell on the nape of my neck.  
“I’m sorry my boy.” He said quietly. “I’m so sorry.” I wanted to look up at him but my eyes wouldn’t follow. Another memory then. “My wee Tol-”  
A sudden red flash knocked me back. As my mind reeled I felt the needles once again. But then something cool wrapped around my hand. From that, the cool seeped through my hand to my wrist, then all the way up my arm. The progress was slow but in its wake was painless and light. I waited for it to cool the rest of my body before I could concentrate on anything. My head was still burning.  
  
~* Thranduil POV *~

Oakenshield had gone into the other room to wash and change which left me with the two sleeping persons. I held Ava’s hand which was clenched into a fist. Looking down at my own hands, I found small crescent indents in my palm. Small amount of panic shot through me and I uncurled her fingers. Tiny beads of blood had already started to spring up. But in my hold, she seemed to calm down. Ava’s other hand uncurled of its own accord. I sighed in relief. And as I did so, Ava’s face scrunched up as it did when she awoke. It was as odd as it was endearing. Her eyes were unfocused as they began to open yet cleared when the fell on me.  
“Glad to see you’re awake,” I said quietly, brushing my knuckles against her warm cheek.  
“Where-?”  
“You are in the infirmary. Both you and Oakenshield passed out. You were in so much pain.” Understanding mixed with panic replaced the sleep-soft edge of her face.  
“Is everyone ok? There was an explosion.” At that Ava tried to sit up but I pushed her softly back down. I ignored Oakenshield who had walked back in, now dressed.  
“They are fine. Prince Fili went to tend to the dwarves down there. Though we do not yet know anything else.”  
“And Legolas?”  
“I have heard no word from my son. It has been two hours.” It was Ava’s turn to be caring.  
“Hey, he’ll be alright. You’ll see.” Her lopsided smile gave me hope.  
“If you insist.” There was a moment where we just stared, smiling, at each other. Then there was a loud knocking against the door which startled Master Baggins awake.  
“Who is it?” Oakenshield barked. I had to hold back the annoyed scowl at whoever stood on the other side of that door.

~* Thranduil POV End *~

“Who is it?” Thorin called, somewhat angrily.  
“It’s me!” They didn’t need to specify, you could recognize Dwalin’s voice easily enough.  
“Come in.” I looked over at Bilbo who looked lost as he woke up. His sleepy eyes went to Dwalin. Mine did too.  
“What is it?” Thranduil asked. If I were anyone else, I wouldn’t have noticed the sharp edge to his voice. But it was there which meant he was not happy seeing Dwalin.  
“Ori here has found some news about the masked man.” At that, Ori stepped around Dwalin with several papers clutched in his hand.  
“Show me.” Ori did as Thorin ordered.  
“Talik Marx, a guard in the Dale army. He…”  
“What?” Thranduil asked from beside me.  
“It says he is dead. Are you sure this is the masked man?” Ori nodded.  
“The name Nori sent us was T. Marx. There is no other on record.”  
“What was his name?” I asked, feeling slightly off.  
“Talik.”  
“That’s wrong.”  
“What do you mean?” Thranduil’s voice was soft and kind. How much pain had I been in to make him worry so much?  
“In the dream, the crying man was there. But it was different. I was a part of it and the crying man was saying ‘I’m sorry my boy’ and then started to say ‘my wee Tol’ but then I was shut out.”  
“Did you not have this dream also, Oakenshield?”  
“No, I dreamed no such thing.”  
“A son perhaps?” Dwalin offered between the glaring kings. Ori shuffled through the papers and shook his head.  
“There’s only Talik Marx.”  
“What about a wife?” Bilbo sounded different when woken from sleep. Thorin went to sit next to him.  
“What do you mean, _Givashel_?”  
“Think about it. In Ava’s dream before, there was Talik crying. In yours there was a drowned woman. Now Ava has dreamed up herself as a son? Gandalf said that these dreams connect you to the masked man. Maybe Ava is seeing memories of his father while you’re seeing memories of his mother.”  
“Bilbo has a point.” I added at Thorin’s confused face. “Is there a wife?”  
“There’s no name,” Ori began, still ruffling through papers.  
“Wait, how old is he? Talik.”  
“It says that he died at the age of fifty, twenty years ago.”  
“Seventy years ago, Dale soldiers weren’t allowed to be married until they were done with service. Yer father, Thrain, passed that law.” Thorin’s face paled slightly at Dwalin's words.  
“And also the punishment of drowning humans of witchcraft.” Ori added.  
“What?” Bilbo gasped. Thorin took a moment, still thinking things over.  
“Master Nori said that they found black magic in the masked man’s room. Drowning is an offence for black magic users who are human…”  
“And you saw a woman drowning.” Thranduil added. “His mother must have been a witch illegally and married against law to a Dale guard. The boy would have been punished too. He’s after revenge.”  
“But that still doesn’t explain why Ava is involved,” said Bilbo. His hand has tight around Thorin’s. We sat there, silent, for a moment. My head was still reeling from it all.  
“To weaken the strength of the Greenwood? That’s what Gandalf said about Ava leaving to find me.” Bilbo suggested.  
“That would only be necessary if he had an army.” Bilbo looked a little hurt by the dry tone of Thranduil’s. But I knew it to be a cover for his worry, and possibly fear.  
“Dwalin.” Thorin sighed.  
“Aye?”  
“Go back down to the caves with Fili. Get those dwarves out as quick as you can.” Dwalin said nothing more, just nodded and walked out. “Master Ori, send a letter to Dale asking if they have any documents on Talik Marx.”  
“Aye, your highness.” Ori bowed and turned tail. The door shut loudly after him.  
“Ava,” Thranduil murmured with his lips against the left side of my temple. “You are tired. Please rest some more.”  
“I’m alright, I’m ok” The look in his eyes said that he didn’t believe me but he didn’t push it. I turned to Thorin. “So you dreamt nothing this time?”  
“I would not say nothing.”  
“What did you see?” Bilbo asked quietly.  
“Just deep, dark depths. I guess it was water. Now I understand why.”  
“You’re seeing what his mother sees?” I thought it was strange since we were connected to the masked man, not his supposed parents.  
“I’m not sure. I watched the woman sink as if I were sinking next to her. I-” The door swung open without any knock prior. A flustered and worried looking Gandalf burst in.  
“ _Mithrandir!”_ Thranduil snapped, tightening an arm around me.  
“Get up! All of you!”  
“What’s going on?” I could hear the fear in Bilbo’s voice. More so in Gandalf’s.  
“Get to the throne room. Now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's coming for a visit!!! 
> 
> And if you didn't get it, the crying man is Talik who's the masked man's dad. The drowning woman is his mother who was a witch. Thrain outlawed any marriage between Dale guards years ago and witchcraft done by humans was punishable by death. The reason being will be explained next chapter.  
> And since you guys have been so amazing, I'll try my best to throw in a smut scene since it has been sorely lacking in recent chapters :P  
> Because smut is apparently an award. . . o.O
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	21. A Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The masked man reveals himself and reunions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all of the love you guys are having for this.  
> Your telling me really helps and makes me so happy.  
> You have no idea how much your support actually supports this.  
> Sorry but there's no smut like I promised, but the ficlet about drunk Dwalin and Gloin was a substitute for that.  
> But without further ado
> 
> Enjoy :)

We ran.  
I don’t remember anything other than running. I raced ahead of Bilbo and Thorin but fell behind Thranduil and Gandalf. We all arrived at different times to the throne room. When I got there, Dis, Balin, Kili, Thranduil and Gandalf all stood, staring towards the throne. As I walked up to Dis’ side, I saw what it was that held their attention.  
Standing in front of the throne was a man clad in black. His trousers, buttoned up jacket and cloak were as black as the night sky. The only contrast to this was his bright red hair. His gloved hands were held in fists at his sides. The mask he wore was white with three black, claw looking, marks along it.  
“Who are you?” Dis roared, sounding every bit as kingly as her brother. The man only stood there. But his eyes shifted behind us as Bilbo and Thorin ran it.  
“It’s him!” Bilbo shrieked, grabbing hold of Thorin’s arm. I wasn’t sure whether it was to steady himself or to stop Thorin from launching himself at T. Marx.  
“You are the one who threatened my consort and the safety of my kingdom.”  Thorin’s words sounded mightily throughout the throne room.  
The man did not answer.  
“What are you doing here?” The question came from Thranduil who stood four people away from me. I caught the quick flicker of his eye from T. Marx to me then back again. The thread between us started straining. He needed me beside him.  
When T. Marx didn’t answer, I stepped forward.  
“Was your father Talik Marx?” At my question, the masked face turned towards me. Anger radiated from him in a clear haze. Anything behind him at about a meter was blurred. It answered my question enough. “And are you seeking revenge for the death of your mother?” The haze stretched to about three meters. I could now feel the heat of it. The thread between Thranduil and I buzzed and tugged like a dog chained to a tree. It was hard to mistake the panic he was feeling.  
“What do you know of it?” His voice burned through the air in a strangled hiss. There was an undertone like rock upon rock. It clearly unnerved everyone.  
“I know that your mother drowned. That your father was a guard from Dale. That they both broke the law and were-”  
“SILENCE!” He screeched. The heat came in a wave that almost knocked me over. I would have been if Thranduil hadn’t stepped behind me, his hands tight on my shoulders.  
“Ava, please.” His voice was quiet but I couldn’t miss the panic now in his voice.  
“My parents were punished for being in love! How is love a crime?” When no one answered him, T. Marx stepped forward. “Well?”  
“What is your name?” Gandalf’s question visibly threw the masked man off. He wasn’t expecting such a calm tone, I guess.  
“What?”  
“Your name. We know your fathers. It seems a chore to keep calling you the masked man.”  
“Toloman. Toloman Marx. My mother was Ingrid and she was killed unjustly.”  
“She practised magic that was not hers to use.” Thorin’s tone was sharp. A threat.  
“She was a spirit of nature!”  
“Who broke the law.”  
“Your father had her drowned!”  
“Because that was the punishment. As known by all.”  
Toloman paused. His anger subsided slightly. In its place was something that felt far more sinister.  
“No. No I will have my revenge.”  
“And what will that consist of?” Balin cut in before Thorin who looked about ready to draw his sword.  
“I will bring death upon you. You and that accursed forest that killed my father.”  
“My realm did no such thing!” Thranduil sounded offended and murderous.  
“My father entered there, hoping to find a white stag to drain its blood to bring my mother back. Instead, all he got was a curse laid upon him.”  
“A curse for anyone who hunts MY creatures. It served him right.”  
“How dare you!” Toloman’s words came out in a screeching hiss.  
“How dare you threaten us-”  
“Thorin!” Dis cut in, her tone final. When she thought that Thorin was finished, she turned back to Toloman. “In what way will you bring death upon us?”  
“The way you dwarves know best.”  
There was a slight pause that was effective enough to send a chill down my spine. I knew the word before he said it.  
“War.”  
And then, as if he were never there, he was gone.

Everyone always talked about the calm before the storm. No one talked about the calm after.  
When Toloman vanished, I almost fell back into Thranduil. I didn’t even know why I felt so jelly legged.  
“Bastard.” Dis growled. Before anyone else could talk, a guard came running in. There was a lot of _Khuzdul_ passed back and forth. At a certain word, Thranduil froze; his grip on my shoulders tightening. And then he let go.  
“Thranduil?” I turned to watch him storm past the dwarf guard and out of the throne room. I looked to Gandalf who was looking at me. The wizard inclined his head slightly towards the elf. It was a sign enough for me to then follow. I still had to jog to keep up with the elven king’s longer stride.  
“What’s going on?” He didn’t answer me. His face was unreadable which, for me, was unusual. But he didn’t try to send me away or walk faster. Instead he took my hand and slowed down a fraction so I wasn’t almost tripping up. But I could tell that he wanted to run despite keeping up his kingly image. I could see the strain in each step.

We walked all of the way to the front gate. I still wasn’t sure why and many of the dwarves that darted out of the way for us certainly wondered the same thing. It wasn’t until I saw a familiar group that I realized. Legolas, Tauriel and Meludir were making their way towards us. Legolas easily caught sight of his father and stiffened. He squared his shoulders and held his head high as we came closer.  
“ _Ada,_ ” Legolas said with a bow of his head, hand on his chest. When he held his hand out, Thranduil did the same. I saw the small tremor in Thranduil’s hand. He had been mortifyingly worried about Legolas. But he was too busy taking care of me to go find him. There was that guilt again.  
“ _Aran nîn,_ ” both Tauriel and Meludir said with a bow. Thranduil nodded to them with a hint of a smile.  
“I’m so glad you guys are ok,” I stated, earning smiles from the other three elves.  
“We were on the other side of the mountain when we heard it.” Tauriel answered. “We came back as soon as we could but it was a long distance.”  
“We are glad that you both are ok,” added Legolas, smiling to his father.  
“We are both fine. Though the situation has changed.” At Thranduil’s words, the three younger elves’ expressions changed from relief to concern.  
“What do you mean?” For some reason, Thranduil began talking in elvish. Every now and again, Tauriel and Meludir would shoot worried glances at me. I was about to interrupt when I heard the approaching of horses. Looking past Meludir, I saw one horse and one pony cantering towards the gate. I stepped away from the elves who didn’t pay me much mind until I saw who was dismounting the horse.  
“Scott!” I yelled, taking off as fast as I could. I almost ran over several dwarves but it didn’t matter. Scott saw me and the relief on his face looked almost pained. When I was close enough I jumped at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms were tight around me as the breath was nearly knocked out of him.  
“Ava,” he gasped. “Oh my god you’re ok.” He sounded broken. I didn’t want to think about how worried he had been. We hugged each other for a while longer till Scott let go.  
“What the fuck happened?” He asked. So I told him about Toloman as quickly as I could but I knew he didn’t get the whole story. When I was finished with the declaration of war, Scott asked-  
“Where’s Bofur?”  
“What?”  
“Where’s Bofur?!” It was Nori who asked again, not acting calm as he usually was. Before I answered, I saw the dark purple bruise on his temple. Oh.  
“He was one of the dwarves in the mines.” Nori’s face paled and he looked years younger in his grief. “Fili has been down there with heaps of dwarves since the explosion, trying to get them out. I’m sure they almost have him.” It didn’t help too much but Nori looked settled.  
“And Ori and Dori?”  
“They’re safe. Ori was, and still is, in the library. Dori was with him.”  
“Ok, I’m going down there.” I was about to argue with the dwarf when Scott put his hand on my shoulder.  
“Go,” he said. “I’ll let the others know.” Nori gave my brother a grateful nod and raced off. “He wouldn’t have been much help if he was stuck with us and worrying.”  
“You’re right,” I agreed quietly, resting my head against Scott’s shoulder.  
“I’m so glad you’re ok.” Scott’s words were emphasized with his hand on my back, rubbing small circles. It was the calmest I had been for a while. It felt like home.  
“Ava?” I pulled away from Scott, who kept an arm around my shoulders, to see Thranduil standing a few feet from us.  
“Where’s Legolas?”  
“He has gone to the throne room to discuss what is going to happen. We should go.” I looked back to Scott who nodded.  
“Yeah alright,” I sighed, not wanting to walk all of the way back but knowing that I had to. “You coming, Scott?”  
“Of course he is.” Thranduil said with a finality to his tone. It wasn’t an order, more like a fact.  
“What he said,” added Scott with a shrug of his shoulders when I looked back to him questioningly.  
“Ok then…” It felt odd, them agreeing or not being rude and angry towards each other. So it was even stranger as we were walking back to the throne room. Scott was asking questions about the situation (which I had answered earlier) and Thranduil was the one to tell him.  
“So this guy wants a war?”  
“He declared that, yes.” Scott paused for a moment.  
“What does that mean for Ava?” I was curious too.  
“She will stay within the mountain.”  
“What?!” I stopped suddenly and the others did too after they noticed. “Stay in the mountain while you fight?”  
“Ava, it’s not safe out on a battlefield.” Thranduil began, trying to sound reasonable.  
“But-”  
“Ava!” Scott snapped, his expression stern. “You aren’t a warrior. You haven’t fought in wars or in anything before. You are staying here where it’s safe. That’s final.” I opened my mouth to argue once more but I was interrupted by a roar. I looked to Thranduil who looked as spooked as I was.  
We ran to the throne room where the roar came from. At the door though, Balin stopped us.  
“Ava! Oh there ye are lassie.”  
“Balin, what the hell was that?” I asked, noticing the pained expression the old dwarf wore.  
“It was Thorin.”  
“Why? What happened?” Balin’s answer made everything else white noise. I felt my stomach turn at his words. 

“Bilbo’s missing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O
> 
> CLIFFHANGER!!!!!  
> I should tag this with unnecessary and unhealthy amount of cliff hangers.  
> And Thranduil's right, Ava isn't going to fight in the war.  
> But that doesn't mean she'll stay safe... ;)
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	22. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO CLOSE!!! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

“What do you mean?!” I yelled. “We were gone for a few minutes!”   
“He was here one minute and then he wasn’t.” Dis answered, trying hard to keep calm. I looked to Thorin who stood slightly facing away from us. His knuckles had gone white as he clenched them and a small trickle of blood ran from his lip from biting it. He was a brilliant portrayal of bubbling anger.   
“How can you lose a hobbit?” No one answered me except for Scott who put his hand on my shoulder. Balin looked sadly back towards Thorin.   
“What is happening about the battle that’s coming?” Scott asked. Balin sighed and looked to Dis.   
“Legolas has already sent a raven to the Woodland Realm. You army, King Thranduil, will arrive this evening. Bard has been sent word and his people are coming here where it’s safe. Our men are getting ready for battle.”   
“What about the others down in the mines?”   
“Fili is still working with them but I hear that they are almost finished. We need every dwarf we can get. And Ava?”   
“Yes?”   
“Stay within sight of someone, we can’t have another consort missing and a king distracted.” At her words, Thranduil wrapped his hand around mine.   
“That’s a good idea.” Scott began, voice tense. “And those who are to stay in the mountain?”   
“You, laddie, do you have any experience have any healing skills?”   
“Yeah, better than Ava’s.”   
“Good, you’ll join Gloin in the infirmary. So will you, Ava.” I nodded, knowing that it was pointless to argue. Balin nodded. He was obviously glad that he didn’t have to put up with people arguing.   
“My darling,” Thranduil said quietly. I looked up to see him worried. “I am going to talk to Legolas, what are you going to do?”   
“Um, not sure.”   
 “Then stay in sight, please. Make sure someone is aware of your presence.”   
“Sure,” I agreed. The thread between us was tense once more. “I’ll go and talk to Thorin. Maybe I can get him out of his slump.”   
“That is a good idea. You are good at comforting people.” I smiled at the small smile on Thranduil’s mouth. Then I kissed it. Thranduil hummed and kissed me again with a tiny flick of his tongue.   
“Ahem.” I pulled back to see Scott glaring at something away from us.   
“Right, sorry. I’ll go talk to- uh, yeah.” I didn’t look at either of them before bustling off to where Thorin stood near the throne. He looked haggard and his gaze was glazed.   
“Thorin?” The dwarf king flinched so suddenly that I almost jumped back. “It’s just me!” I said quickly, putting my hands up in front of me. Thorin looked slightly guilty.   
“What is it?”   
“Bilbo’s gone.”   
“I know.”   
“And a war is coming.”   
“I know that too.”   
“And you’re king of your people.”   
“What are you getting at, Ava?”   
“Well Bilbo may be gone but you won’t bring him back by moping. And you won’t help your people either. You have to stand up and lead them in this battle. That’s your job.”   
“And what of Bilbo?” He hissed.   
“Well I’m not fighting.” Thorin’s eyes widened as he began to think it over.   
“Where would you begin?” I let out the breath I had been holding, expecting a refusal.   
“Down in the mines. I’ll go and take Nori with me.”   
“Yes, Nori will be a good choice. Then what?”   
“We’ll-”   
“What are you discussing over here?” I turned to see Gandalf coming to stand next to me.   
“Nothing,” Thorin spat in defence.   
“Ah, then I would like to speak to both of you about getting our hobbit back.” I couldn’t help but notice the gleam in his eye.   
“What are you suggesting?” I asked carefully. I knew better than to be completely trusting of Gandalf, though he did have good advice most of the time.   
“I am suggesting that while Thorin, you lead your people, Ava can go looking for Bilbo.”   
“And you don’t think it will be dangerous?”   
“Of course it will be. But I am sure you will be successful. Legolas Greenleaf has been telling me about your improved training. And I won’t tell if you don’t.”   
“Agreed.” Thorin said quickly. “Ava, I must ask you, despite the danger you will undoubtedly face, please find Bilbo and bring him back to me.”   
“As long as you explain it all to Thranduil.”   
“I’m sure the elven king will be fine, we’ll have plenty of time to think of something.”   
“And my brother?” Gandalf looked a little trumped at that. “He’ll be with Gloin but I’m meant to be there too.”   
“That is a problem.”   
“I will speak with Gloin,” Thorin stated. “Tomorrow morning, Ava you will go with them and Gloin will send you on an errand. Don’t question him. Just go.” And off Thorin went to where Gloin stood with his own brother, Balin and Dis.   
“I always knew Thorin was more reasonable.”   
“More than who?” I asked. The wizard didn’t answer, he just grinned and winked.

Fili had stayed till everyone had gotten out of the caves. Even when the news of the upcoming war made its way to him. He was then quick to get to his family. Fili was happy enough to leave Bofur in both Gloin and Nori’s hands. He didn’t really want to get in the way of the master thief.   
“There you are!” Dis called, quickly making her way to her eldest. She took his face in her hands and looked him over. It took a lot of will power for her not to lick her thumb and rub off the dust on Fili’s cheek.   
“Mother, I heard what’s going on. How’s uncle?” Dis sighed.   
“Not well. He’s holding on by thread and I think any more surprises will snap him.”   
“Very well, I’ll talk to him,” replied Fili solemnly. Before his mother could say any more, Fili walked over to his uncle who had just sent Gloin off somewhere. “Uncle.”   
“Fili, oh thank Mahal you’re alright.” The hand Thorin puts on Fili’s shoulder is heavy. “How are the others?”   
“They’re fine, it was Bofur who got the worst and he is now with Oin. The others have rested some. And you?”   
“What do you mean?” Fili gave his uncle a long look, not really wanting to bring up the absence of a certain someone and what was to happen at dawn. Thorin sighed. “I will be fine.”   
“And how do you, in your situation, find yourself to be fine?”   
“I will get Bilbo back.”   
“How? You are to lead us into battle tomorrow. You are leading us, right?”   
“Of course, my nephew. But I will not be the one to find him.”   
“Then who?” Fili followed Thorin’s gaze to where Ava and Gandalf stood in conversation. “Ava?” Thorin’s silence answered for him. “No!” Fili barked, causing others to look at him. The blonde decided to drop his voice to a hiss. “Absolutely not! It’s too dangerous for her.”   
“Gandalf and I believe she can do it.”   
“That doesn’t mean a thing if she get hurt or worse. Think, Uncle, if it were Ava lost and Bilbo wanted to go find her, would you let him?”   
“Of course not.”   
“Then why are you so willing to let Ava go? Just because she is not yours to lose, other people will and they will be devastated if she is gone.” It took Thorin a moment to answer his nephew.   
“That girl,” he said, looking pointedly at Ava. “She was the one who helped me escape. She rallied others but would have done it herself if no one helped. Ava went right across Middle Earth with others following her because she wanted to help her friends. I do not think you or I could stop her now. She is strong and I have no doubt that she will pull through.”   
“You’re going on faith?”   
“That’s all I can do, Fili. There’s nothing else.” And with that, Thorin left the throne room with slumped shoulders and a deep set frown. Fili stared after his Uncle and didn’t notice his brother’s approach.   
“Brother?”   
“Kili, there you are.” Fili smiled, feeling some of the harrowed emotions of his fade slightly.   
“I’m glad you’re back. Things have all sort of changed suddenly.”   
“I heard. We best get ready. It will be an early and tiring day tomorrow. I suspect that it will be difficult to sleep tonight anyway.”   
“Right,” Kili nodded, stealing a glance towards the elves. Fili didn’t fail to notice.   
“Go talk to her, I’ll see you before dawn.” With a pat on his brother’s back, Fili left the throne room and headed to his own chambers. His head was heavy with worry.

Dinner was short that night and no one really said anything. We all knew why. We went to bed early which was why I found myself sitting on the edge of the double bed me and my soul mate were to share. It was so much more comfortable than the hospital cots. Thranduil came in, dressed in his silver robe, underneath he wore just black pants.   
“Are you ok?” He asked softly. I nodded, not trusting the strength of my voice. I looked over to the silver armour that stood in the corner of the room, ready and waiting to be assembled onto his body. Thranduil followed the line of my gaze and frowned.   
“You are worried.”   
“Shouldn’t I be?” I couldn’t look at him, not even when he came and sat next to me.   
“Of course not.” His right hand came up to cup the left side of my face and pulled it to face his. “All will be well, trust me.” I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead to his, breathing in his calming sent.   
“I trust you.”   
“Good.” With his left hand, the elf rubbed a soothing line up and down my arm. “I need you to promise me something, Ava.”   
“What?”   
“Do not do anything stupid, I beg of you. I cannot be out there fighting and worrying about you.” I sat back to see the pleading in his eyes. I smiled and shook my head.   
“Of course I can’t promise that.” Thranduil looked like he was about to argue so I continued quickly. “I’ll probably me so worried and flustered that I’ll drop something or accidentally knock into a patient. I might get herbs mixed up or something.” Thranduil answered me with a smile of his own. “Besides, it’s a friggen mountain. And the only way in or out is coincidentally where you will be fighting and I don’t think I could make it one step out before you start yelling at me for being stupid.”   
“That’s very true. So you will stay inside the mountain?”   
“And wait for you and your son and our friends to return victorious.”   
“The dwarves are not my friends.” His tone was mockingly stern.   
“No,” I agreed, brushing his jaw with my fingertips. “But Bard is, or did you two suddenly stop being friends for some reason?”   
“I had almost forgotten about him.”   
“Understandable, given the sudden turn of events.”   
“We must be risen early tomorrow.”   
“Why dawn though? Why not just after lunchtime or something?” Thranduil chuckled.   
“If I ever wage war or battle, my darling Ava, I will make sure that I converse with you beforehand about the timing.”   
“Good to know. Though I’d rather you didn’t wage wore or battle or a skirmish.”   
“Noted.” We sat there for a while longer smiling at each other till I began to yawn. The elf scooped me up in his arms and tucked me under of the covers. “You have nothing to fear,” he murmured again my head. I sighed and pressed myself closer to him.   
“I know I don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah Ava's on a mission.   
> But don't worry, she won't break her promise to Thranduil.   
> Things are now getting going. Let's see how this'll go.  
> Let the war begin.
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	23. To War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle begins and Ava does what she has to to help Bilbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I have been getting so much love for my new story They said Uni was Hard.  
> Thank you so much for the support of that and your continued support of this.  
> I love these characters and it makes me overjoyed to have you guys enjoy them too.  
> So I hope this chapter has been worth the wait.  
> It feels like a month rather than a week.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Dawn was a few minutes away as I watched from the balcony as the armies of men, dwarves and elves waited. The waiting was horrible. I could see Thranduil near the front, gleaming in his armour. Legolas was to his right and Gallion to his left. I so desperately want to go down there and stand with him but I knew that I would only get in the way. So, from my spot high up, I sent reassuring sparks along our thread. Thranduil answered in kind but closed off soon after.  
But despite my wanting to be down there, I also wanted to hurry up and find Bilbo but I had to wait. Again with the waiting, it was driving me crazy.  
Then a horn blared.  
As the rays of sunlight crept over the hill, shadows began to form several metres from the armies. As the light brightened, they solidified into gangly creatures with elongated arms, legs and even claws. Their knees were bent backwards and their arms were too long to rest at their sides. Black dust fell from them as they moved, shaking off their shadows. Then they started to shrill an ear piercing sound.  
Thorin shouted something in Khuzdul which made the dwarves yell it right back. Ava could just hear Bard telling his men to hold their ground. I will never know who made the first move. But one moment it was a standoff and the next, everyone was running forwards. I watched as Thranduil cut down one monster, then another and another.  
“Come one lass,” Oin said, turning away from the carnage. I followed him after a moment’s hesitation. Scott took my hand and squeezed it. I smiled back when I saw him smile.  
“It’ll be ok, promise.” And you have no idea how much I wanted to believe him.

There were heaps dwarves with half as many elves in the infirmary. Bandages and water was being set up. Cots stood waiting for bodies to fill them. Apparently people had already been sent out to collect the injured. Everything was happening so fast that I started getting nervous. I had to remind myself that Bilbo was still missing and that I had promised to save him. I looked around for Gandalf but one of the elves said that he was out fighting. They then told me not to worry, Gandalf was a skilled fighter. I nodded and set about organizing herbs.  
When the first few injured were brought in, that was when it all became very real. I had never seen so much blood but I wasn’t the one to help them. I got the herbs that were asked, all the while moving like a robot. I looked over to see Scott bandaging some man’s leg, already with blood on his face. He looked so focused and put together. He was always better at handling stress than I was.  
“Lass,” Oin said, tugging on my arm. I knew what he was about to say but dreaded it all the same. “It’s time you went and got those _herbs_ we’ll be needing.” I nodded and put the jars I was holding back on the table. My work was then carried on by a young woman from Dale.  
“Alright, be back soon.”  
“Make sure that you are,” was all Oin said before carrying on with his own work. I

I snuck out of the infirmary without any trouble. I had to meet Nori at the entrance of the mines so we could make our way down to the tunnel Gloin and the others had found. Even in the hallway, I could hear metal clashing, monsters shrieking and people yelling. It set a lead weight in my gut and a lump in my throat. Having a moment to myself, I sent another reassuring spark along the thread connecting me to Thranduil. I tried not to let it bother me that there was no reply. I was almost at the end of the hallway when I heard-  
“Ava!” I stopped suddenly and turned to see Scott running after me. “What the hell are you doing?” He snapped, grabbing my shoulders.  
“I’m ah- getting herb for Oin.”  
“Bullshit. They stocked up last night. What’s going on?” Knowing I couldn’t lie to him, I told Scott the truth.  
“I’m meeting Nori by the mines and we’re going to go find Bilbo.” I readied myself for Scott’s refusal.  
“Ok.”  
“What?”  
“I said ok. I knew you would do something like this.”  
“Really?”  
“Well duh, I’m not your brother for nothing. I’m coming with you.”  
“No, it’s too dangerous!”  
“Exactly, that’s why I’m not letting you go alone.”  
“I’ll have Nori.”  
“And me. It won’t hurt to have an extra pair of eyes.” I paused for a moment, thinking over the situation.  
“Alright,” I nodded. “But we’d better hurry.” Then we ran.

The mines were up ahead and, as promised, Nori stood at the entrance. He looked to Scott then back to me but said nothing. He handed Scott a lantern and me the bundle I had asked him to bring.  
“What is that?” Scott asked.  
“These,” I started, unwrapping the cloth around my daggers. “Were a gift.”  
“Pretty good daggers, of elven make.” Nori did look rather impressed. Scott stared wide eyed.  
“Do you know how to use these?”  
“Yeah, I’ve been training.”  
“Well, ok then.” Scott nodded and left the topic on the daggers at that.  
It creeped me out, walking in a little circle of light while not being able to see anything outside of it except for a few shimmers. I knew the mountain was big, I just didn’t realize how big. We walked on and on. It felt like longer because there were no external clues as to what the time was. The only time when any of us talked was when Nori told us to watch our step.

 

~* Thranduil POV *~

The black beast in front of me vanished as my sword slashed its throat. Then another and another. Little thought was needed in this battle. Adrenaline took over and all I knew was to slash at any oncoming black, shadowy figure. Out of the corner of my eye I could see my son. He fought just like I had taught him centuries ago. A flash of auburn and I knew Tauriel was by his side. There was that young elf who Ava cared for as well, graceful as expected.  
Another shrill sounded to my left and I swung. These creatures where not as solid as they looked. It felt like cutting down snow. Yet I had seen a few pierce armour and slice skin. Their gangly frames and slime ridded teeth were so different to the orc filth I was so accustom to. But their bloodlust, that remained the same.  
An arrow whipped past my ear and I had only a second to see it pierce the face of an open-jawed creature mid lung. I turned to see Gallion not a few metres away, already moved on to his next kill.  
Over and over I cut and slashed and turned. The swarm was endless yet fatigue did not take me. The men from Dale and the dwarves glistened with sweat. But their eyes were focused. They knew the price of failure and had people to protect.  
It was then that I felt a reassuring spark down my spine. Ava, even in the midst of chaos, still grounded me with her care. The feeling of that alone helped me double me efforts. With a yell, I darted forward and cut down yet another creature with its talons closing in on a soldier of Dale. The next was aiming for my own kin who was already dealing with four others. When that was cut, I moved on like fire burning everything it touched.  
I didn’t stop. I fought in a fury whilst still keeping an eye on my son. I didn’t stop. I made sure that the thread between Ava and I still held strong. I didn’t stop. I wouldn’t stop until those I loved were safe.

~* Thranduil POV End *~

“We’re almost there,” Nori stated after what felt like an eternity in the dark.  
“How can you tell?” The dwarf gave me a smirk.  
“Dwarvish magic, Ava. I could find my way down here in the dark.”  
“Maybe next time,” said Scott lamely. We rounded another corner to find a large area of light. As we walked towards it, I could make out rubble and rocks piled up along the sides and large wooden structures holding the roof. However, it was what was up ahead that really surprised me.  
“Ori? Bifur?” The two dwarves in question turn away from the wall they knelt at.  
“Oh, Ava!  You’re finally here” Ori said, standing up to dust off his knees. Bifur signs a greeting that seems aggressive but I knew it not to be.  
“What are you two doing down here?”  
“Well, when I came down here earlier,” Nori started, annoying Ori a little who was about to speak. “They said there was this weird wall. So I asked Ori to take a look at it but Dori wouldn’t let him come down here by himself. I agreed. So Thorin let Bifur come down to help and guard Ori till we got here.”  
Bifur nodded in agreement and handed the tools he was using to Nori. He then picked up a lantern and walked back along where we had come from.  
“Where’s he going?” Asked Scott, looking as confused as I felt.  
“He wants to go fight with the others,” Ori said, turning back to the wall. “Now there are these strange symbols along the wall. Not anything I’ve ever seen.” The young scribe held a lantern up to the wall and the rest of us came closer to take a look.  
“These look like the symbols Toloman left in his room at the inn.” Scott’s voice was quiet as he placed his fingertips upon one of the symbols.  
“They do. But which ones open the door?”  
“Door?” I asked, not sure what Nori meant.  
“See here, Ava. There’s these thin lines running along the stone. Much like the outlining of a door.”  
“Oh. I didn’t see that.”  
“Dwarves have better eyesight in the dark.” Ori stated, making his older brother smirk. I caught, out of the corner of my eye, Scott rolling his eyes.  
“So now what?”  
“Well…” Ori looked a little trumped at Scott’s question. “I’ve been trying to work out what these symbols mean but I just don’t know what they are.”  
“What about those four?” I asked, pointing to the four symbols that were glowing slightly.  
“Which four?” Nori asked.  
“Those!” I pointed to each one and still the others gave me strange looks.  
“What about them?” Asked Scott.  
“They’re glowing.”  
“No they’re not.”  
“Yes they are.”  
“Ava, they’re just markings.”  
“You’re brother’s right, Ava. They’re not doing anything.”  
“Wait, you guys can’t see them?” The two dwarves and my brother shook their heads.  
“Wait, Ava.” Ori began, something lighting in his eyes. “Can you touch them, see if they do anything.” Not really sure what the young dwarf was on about, I nodded. I touched the one furthest on the left, not really thinking about it, then the lowest one, then the highest on the right. At the touch of the final one, something fizzed. There was a moment of silence before the sound of rock scraping against rock began.  
“Looks like you did it,” Scott said with a smile. The door, which hadn’t really been a door before, began to open. When it was open, Nori took a lantern and stepped into the doorway.  
“Ori, you’ve got your dagger?” Ori nodded. “Ava?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You and Ori hold onto your daggers.” I saw, in the little light we had, the glint of Nori’s sword already in his hand. “Scott, grab a lantern and walk alongside Ori. Ava, you’re next to me.” We did as ordered and took a moment for ourselves.  
“Now,” I said as we took our first steps. “Let’s go get our hobbit back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?  
> Did you think I'd let Ava go off on her own to save Bilbo?  
> I don't want her to die!  
> So how did you like the Thranduil POV?  
> I was going to have more but I forgot how hard it was to write as him.  
> Anyways, I'm pretty sure that the hobbit will be found next chapter.  
> But will he be saved? 
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	24. Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and others are off to find the hobbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week gone and that means the end is nearing.   
> I'm kind of afraid to say that it's nearer than I thought...  
> I'll sort something out.   
> It definitely wont be the last story for these guys.   
> So don't fear too much.   
> And sorry that this chapter is shorter than normal.   
> But you'll see why at the end.
> 
> Enjoy :)

We walked in the dark for some time. There was no noise other than our quiet footsteps and breathing. The room that was actually a hallway arched around in a corner and went neither up nor down. But then we came to the end of it and the hallway split off like a T-junction.   
“Bugger,” Scott sighed, lowering the lantern a little.   
“Well, what do we do?” I asked as I looked to Nori for an answer. The dwarf nodded.   
“Scott, you’re with me since you don’t have a weapon or training. We’ll go right. Ava and Ori, you two go left where it’s lighter.” I looked left and could barely see a change in lighting. Ori seemed ok with it though.   
“Right,” he said. Ori took my arm and began to drag me off when Scott wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He pulled me to him and hugged me.   
“Make sure you come back,” he said.   
“You too.” Scott hesitated for a moment like he wanted to say something but chose to leave it. I felt Ori tug on my sleeve.   
“He’ll be alright. We just need to find Bilbo.” I nodded and followed Ori who gripped his dagger as tightly as I gripped mine.

Scott didn’t want to leave Ava but there was no way he was going to argue with Nori. He learned early on not to argue with a professional.   
“Were you about to tell her what you told me?” Nori asked while still on alert.   
“Yeah, sort of not really.”   
“Well that’s not really an answer.” Scott didn’t reply, just kept walking. “Are you going to tell her?” It took Scott a moment which made Nori slightly anxious.   
“No. I don’t think so. It won’t do her any good.”   
“And if she finds out from anyone else, she’ll never forgive you.”   
“I can live with that.” Scott said easily, not looking at the dwarf. He concentrated on the shadows in front; dispelling them with his light. Nori let the conversation drop but not his guard. A part of his worried for his brothers but worry didn’t help in times like these. So the dwarf focused on the task at hand, much like the human. The hallway they followed then came to a door.   
Nori signalled for Scott to halt. He then went up to the door as quietly as a cat and pressed his ear to it. On the other he could hear muffled breathing. Sneaking back to Scott, Nori whispered to him.   
“The hobbit’s in there.”   
“Really? Shou-”

“How could you guys not know this was down here?” I asked, still following Ori in the dark. It appeared that Ori could see just fine.   
“This wasn’t made by dwarves. The ceiling is too high.”   
“That’s true.” Despite the vastness of Erebor, a lot of their mining tunnels were low. When we came to the end of the hallway, we were met with what looked like a limestone cave. Everything was dark blue and eerily familiar.   
“What is this?” Ori asked quietly.   
“I’ve been here before. I think.”   
“You, or Toloman?” The dream I once had, with the crying man, came back in a rush. I stumbled slightly which worried Ori. “Are you ok?”   
“He’s not in here.” I said, getting the sick feeling that the others were in danger. That my brother was in danger. “Ori, we have to go find the others.” The young scribe didn’t argue. The panic in my voice was enough to shake him. So without saying anything else, we ran back down the hallway. Once down the end, we were greeted with a door. But this one was wooden and with no symbols. I stepped forward to try the handle but Ori seized my arm.   
“Wait! We can’t just barge on in there.” I threw caution to the wind. My brother was in there and most likely in danger. Screw plans and thinking things through.   
“Fucking watch me.” Ori looked gobsmacked and that gave me enough time to yank my arm away and shove open the door.   
The room was darker than the hallway so at first it looked empty. But as my eyes adjusted, I could make out a small rumpled heap.   
“Bilbo!” I shrieked, rushing over to the curled up heap of a hobbit. I rolled him over and froze. His eyes opened, gazing blearily at me.   
“Ava?” His voice was small and strained. His eyes were red and his cheeks were blotchy. There were scratches and dirt all over his face and throughout his hair. His hands were no better.   
“What happened to you?” I felt fear as cold as ice down my spine. I begged over and over in my head for the scratches to be the worst of his injuries.   
“Ava?” I heard Ori call, coming over to where I was crouched. “Bilbo!” He sounded as relieved as I felt. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ori pull off his cardigan and place it under Bilbo’s head.   
“We’re hear, Bilbo. We’ll get you out.”   
“Run.” He said quietly, eyes falling shut. I looked to Ori for clarification, he heard it too. Then the door slammed shut.   
“You shouldn’t have come here.” A voice sounded from the dark. I whipped round to find Toloman standing in front of the door.   
“Where’s our brothers?” I hissed, feeling the first stirrings of rage.   
“Right here,” he answered, stepping to the right to show Scott and Nori kneeling with their arms bound. They were covered in scratches and dirt like Bilbo.   
“What did you do to them?” I had never heard such a murderous tone come from Ori. It didn’t seem to shake Toloman, it just made his glare worse.   
“You don’t need to know that. You’ll learn soon enough.”   
“Don’t you touch them!” Both Ori and I startled at the sound of Nori snarling, shaking his arms in his binds. Toloman turned on Nori and grabbed him by the collar of his tunic. While Toloman hissed at Nori, I leaned over to whisper to Ori.   
“I’m going to try attack him. When I get knocked away, you goad him by talking to him. Then I’ll attack from behind.”   
“Ava,” Ori said with a disbelieving look. “That is a terrible idea.”   
“Have you got a better one?” That shut Ori up. “Didn’t think so. Just keep close to Bilbo.”   
Gripping my daggers as tightly as possible, I jumped up at swung my right arm at Toloman who was turning back towards me. Everything slowed down then. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Scott staring in shock, possibly about to say something. Toloman’s glare was merging into surprise as he let go of Nori. My dagger was about five centimetres from Toloman’s chest when I felt it.   
A huge bout of pressure shoved my left side so I was went across the small room. However the pressure wasn’t strong enough to send me to the wall so I rolled onto my feet into a crouching position. Toloman’s glare was murderous as he extended his right arm again.   
“Ava!” Scott bellowed, it threw Toloman off for a second which meant that I could roll forward, out of the way of the next bout of pressure Toloman shot. Twisting myself around, I jabbed my left dagger up towards his gut. But then his knee launched itself into my chest and I was sent sprawling back, unable to breathe. I rolled onto my side and at the same time, Ori launched himself at Toloman. The young dwarf managed to knock the man backwards but was sent flying back to where Bilbo was now crouching.   
Gritting my teeth with a rush of adrenaline, I managed to get myself onto my hands and knees. I just didn’t notice that Toloman had stalked over to me. He kicked me in the gut which made it even harder to breathe with the breath just knocked out of me. It took him a moment to make his next move (I was told later that Scott had body slammed Toloman but was then thrown against the wall and knocked out). When it came, it came in the form or a punch to the left side of my face. I don’t know if I made a noise. I couldn’t hear anything with my ears ringing and my body aching. My head was becoming light with the lack of oxygen.   
A sharp pain ripped at the back of my head as Toloman pulled me up by my hair. I was met with his horrid glare and a large, bloody scar running from the left side of his forehead and right down to his jaw.   
“I told you,” he hissed, loud enough for me to hear. “You shouldn’t have come here.” And I had to agree with him when he grabbed my throat and lifted me right off of the ground. I started choking and spluttering, clawing at his arm and hand.   
The thread that connected me with Thranduil started shaking. I could feel the panic but I couldn’t bring myself to reassure him. My sight started going hazy as black dots began to appear.   
But before I completely blacked out, Toloman’s grip tightened before letting go completely and we both fell to the ground. The knock to my head was what finally did it.   
And the rest was just darkness.

~* Thranduil POV *~

Monster after monster dispersed at the edge of my blades. But they were endless. I was so focused on the battle that it completely rattled me when I felt the thread between Ava and I begin to drift. Her side was no longer sturdy or comforting. She was in trouble.   
Something heavy hit my back which knocked me forward. I rolled forward and turned back to see another monster. It shrilled at me with its gargantuan teeth. Three more turned to me to me and I realized I was surrounded. I watched their moves as they itched to attack. Whichever was first would be soon followed by the others once I made my move.   
The one of the far left backed up slightly on its hunches minutely. So it was this one. As it launched itself, I swung towards it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the other three jump forward too. It was going to hurt.   
As one pair of claws began to make contact with my back, the creatures disappeared in a large cloud of smoke. I couldn’t see a thing for a moment but when the cloud dispersed, all there was were men, elves and dwarrows standing round, confused. I saw my son who looked to me for an answer but I was already making my way back to the mountain.   
The thread, on Ava’s end, was weak. Far too weak to be hold on for much longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear.   
> That can't be good can it?
> 
> See you in the next one ;)


	25. It's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toloman is killed and Ava wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do the weeks between these chapters seem so long?  
> The end is closer than I thought.  
> BUT.  
> I have news for you after this. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

The hilt slipped out of Bilbo’s hands and Toloman thudded to the ground. Ori watched as both the man and Ava fell into heaps. He then looked to Bilbo who still held his hands out, his breathing shallow and his eyes wide. He was in shock.  
The young scribe then looked to his brother and tossed him his dagger. Nori would have no trouble undoing the locks. So Ori dashed over to Ava.  
“Ava, wake up!” He cried, checking her heart beat and her breathing. She was alive but her heart rate was slow. Slower than it would be in sleep.  
“Watch out,” Ava’s brother commanded, nudging Ori gently. “Go check on the hobbit. He’s in shock. Get him out of it.” Ori nodded numbly and left the young man to do what was needed. Sidestepping Toloman’s corpse, with one of Ava’s daggers protruding from his chest, Ori made his way to Bilbo to clasp his hands.  
“Bilbo, Bilbo can you hear me?” But his gaze remained on Toloman. Ori shook him. “Bilbo! It’s over.” Still nothing. “You blasted hobbit! You saved her! We’re safe now!” Bilbo then looked at Ori, so close to tears.  
“I killed him,” he stated quietly, a pang of sadness hitting Ori. So the young scribe did what he thought was best, he pulled Bilbo close and hugged him. Bilbo hugged right back but he was shaky, gripping onto Ori for dear life.  
“It’ll be ok, Bilbo. You’ll see.”  
On the ground, Scott was assessing his unconscious sister. He tilted her chin up and hovered his ear above it. From this position, he could feel her breathing and see her chest rising. It was too slow. Scott pulled off his jacket and slid his hand under Ava’s head to hold it up. He then slipped the jacket under as a pillow. When he pulled his hand back, it was covered in blood.  
“Oh shit.” Nori hissed beside Scott.  
“Head’s tend to bleed more, the jacket should help stop some of the bleeding.”  
“And the rest?” Scott didn’t answer. Instead, he rolled up his sleeves and placed his hands on Ava’s chest for CPR. “What are you doing?” Scott didn’t answer. Instead he began pressing against her chest in a 1-2 rhythm. After thirty compressions, he tilted Ava’s chin up, holding her head back and checked her breathing once again. Still not normal. Carrying on with the CPR, he pinched her nose and breathed into her mouth twice. He then did another thirty compressions, making sure the chest rose after each one. When he checked her breathing that time, it had gone back to normal.  
“Oh thank god,” he sighed.  
“Is she ok?” Ori asked, still hugging Bilbo. Scott nodded.  
“For now, her breathing is back to normal but I’m worried about her head injury. Thankfully it’s not a spinal problem.”  
“We should get her and Bilbo upstairs. Get Oin to look at them.” Nori stated, standing.  
“We have to keep the jacket pressed against the wound. I’ll carry her, can you lead the way?”  
“Sure. Ori, you keep an eye on Bilbo.”  
Scott carefully scooped Ava up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her leg around her waist. One arm supported underneath her while Scott’s free hand pressed the jacked bundle against her head. He hadn’t held her like this since when they were little kids.  
“Come on Bilbo,” said Ori quietly, guiding Bilbo’s hand.  
“What do we do with him?” Scott asked Nori, falling a few steps behind the dwarf.  
“Leave him. We’ll get someone down here later to deal with it.” No one missed the shiver that wracked Bilbo. And so they made their way through the darkness, unaware that the battle was over.

My head and chest ached. I tried opening my eyes but that was too much effort and I was so tired. I couldn’t remember anything or think for that matter. I drifted in and out of consciousness for a while; catching snippets of muffled talking.  
I couldn’t tell how long I had been out but my body was incredibly stiff when finally woke up. There was no one else around me. As expected, I was in one of the infirmary cots but I was in a small room by myself. The sounds of people talking and moving about were muffled from behind the door. It took several deep breaths for me to be able to move.  
Sitting up wasn’t as bad as I thought. But my muscles ached and my arms shook. It didn’t help that my head was spinning and throbbing. It took a hell of a lot more effort for me to shift to the edge of the bed and even more to stand. My legs were even shakier than my arms so I was left there leaning against the bed for a while. When I wasn’t so dependent on the bed shuffled slowly to the door.  
My god I had never moved so slowly but any more and I would have lost the strength in my legs and probably would have collapsed. Wouldn’t have helped much.  
Opening the door, I was greeted with several people sitting in the hallway. Bilbo looked up from his hands at the sound of my opening the door.  
“Ava!” He cried, jumping out of the chair and rushing to me. He halted suddenly before he bowled me over. Ori, Scott and Meludir looked up too.  
“Oh my god.” Scott sighed, coming over to hug me. I didn’t care about the pain, I just hugged him as tightly as I could. I’m sure I was hurting his shoulders with how tight I hugged him. But he was squeezing my ribcage too.  
“Are you alright?” I asked, pulling back to see him still covered in scratches but the dirt was gone.  
“I’m fine, you should be in bed!” I brushed off his comment to turn to Meludir.  
“I’m sure as hell as glad to see you.”  
“As you, Ava. Are you sure you’re alright?” I nodded.  
“And the battle? What happened? Who came back?”  
“Calm down Ava. Come over and take a seat,” Ori offered, ushering me to said seat. Scott too the seat of my left, letting me rest against him, while Bilbo too the other and Meludir and Bilbo stood. Bilbo looked paler than usual but his scratches looked better than my brother’s.  
“Everyone is fine, Ava” Meludir began with a comforting tone. “Several were injured but nothing life threatening. We were up against creatures I had never seen before. But one moment they were there and we were fighting, the next they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.” Bilbo fidgeted but no one said anything.  
“So where are the others now?”  
“In some sort of council meeting,” Scott answered. “I don’t know what they’re talking about though.”  
“Can we go see them?”  
“You’re still injured. You have to get back into bed and rest.” Then Meludir cleared his throat, stopping Scott.  
“If I may, yes Ava is injured but she is able to walk. The council chamber is not far from here and if she says she can, then Ava can make it.” Scott looked like he was about to argue but sighed.  
“I’m sure Thorin will let us in,” Ori said, standing up to leave. “Let me go find you a pair of crutches.” And off he bustled.  
“Thank you,” Bilbo said quietly. When I asked what for, his bottom lip trembled. “For saving me. You were almost killed and it was because of Me.”  
“No.” I said sternly, grabbing the hobbit by his shoulders. “You listen here, it was Toloman’s fault. Not yours. And of course we were going to save you. There was no way we would let you be left behind with that madman.” Bilbo nodded, smiled, and then wrapped his arms gently around my neck. I hugged him back just as Ori came over with two wooden crutches.

The walk to the council meeting was slow. Meludir and Scott had to slow their steps significantly for me to keep up with. Ori and Bilbo didn’t have such troubles. There were dwarves, men and elves walking by us and many of them stopped to nod or bow. The infirmary was busy but the dwarves were keeping everyone in good spirits. The halls weren’t as bustling and lively as I remembered but there were several more guards for certain. There was something calm yet uneasy in the air.  
“Right through here,” Ori said, bustling over to a large set of doors. He knocked and the opened to Dwalin on the other side. His fond smile towards Ori was instantly replaced with shock and a little happiness at me.  
“Glad to see yer up and about, lass.” He said, standing out of the way of us.  
“Me too, glad to see you’re ok.” He smiled and let us in. The chatter I had heard stopped. Sitting at the table were all of the royals and their advisors.  
“Ava!” Legolas called, leaping from his seat to rush in front of me. He was quick to hug me but he was gentle. “Thank Ilúvatar that you’re awake. We were worried when we found out.”  
“Miss Ava?” I leaned past Legolas to see Thorin walking over to us. He gave Bilbo a loving look which the hobbit returned then looked back to me. Legolas stayed close by my side, his fists clenching. I chanced a look to Thranduil who watched Thorin with a murderous glare though the rest of his features, besides his eyes, were reserved. Bard looked like he wanted to be as far away from here as possible.  
“Good to see you and yours are alright,” I said with a smile. There was something wrong with this situation and I knew it had something to do with my soul mate.  
“I-” Thorin began, having great difficulty with his words. But he swallowed his pride and bowed. “I, Thorin Durin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the mountain, offer my sincerest apologies and my humblest thanks.”  
The room was quiet as everyone waited for my answer. But I had no idea what he was going on about.  
“Th-that’s fine. I guess. Though not really necessary.”  
“What do you mean?” Legolas asked. Thorin stood back up to look at me with a questioning expression.  
“I just don’t get why you’re thanking me or apologizing.” I heard a chair scrape back along the stone floor. Thranduil had stood up and his fists were clenched white at his sides.  
“Ava, Oakenshield, _Ion nîn, Mithrandir,_ stay. The rest of you leave.” Thranduil hissed.  
“Come sit down,” Legolas offered as the others left without word. Scott looked to me with a small question of worry but I nodded to him, letting him know it would be ok. He kissed my forehead quickly then left with the others. Bilbo stayed behind but Thranduil said nothing of it.  
I sat down opposite Thranduil with Legolas on my right, Bilbo on my left. Thorin was at the head of the table with Gandalf on his other side and Thranduil next to him. The other end was very empty.  
“What’s going on?” I asked. No one answered straight away.  
“I was apologizing and thanking her, _Thranduil,_ is that not enough?” Thorin questioned calmly though it was clear that he would have rather snarled the words.  
“You sent her into a dangerous situation where she nearly died. No. That is not enough.” The venom with which Thranduil said that had Legolas frozen in his chair. The two kings glared daggers at each other until I piped up.  
“I went and saved Bilbo. If you’re gonna blame anyone then its me.”  
“I do blame you.” Thranduil snapped. I hadn’t seen him this angry since Rivendell. “You promised you wouldn’t do anything stupid.”  
“Saving my friend wasn’t stupid!”  
“Getting yourself nearly killed, _again_ , is clearly stupid.”  
“You would have done the same thing if it were me!”  
“But you are not a trained fighter who has fought for millennia.”  
“What, you think I just went in there waving my arms about?” Without thinking?”  
“That’s what the story sounds like.”  
The others watched as Thranduil and I argued. They said nothing once it was over. Tearing my eyes from Thranduil, I turned to Thorin.  
“Thorin, I accept your thanks and apologies. Bilbo, I’m glad you’re safe and sound. Gandalf, it’s good to see you alive and well. Same goes for you, Legolas. Now if you’ll all excuse me, I’m going to go.”  
“You will wait a minute.” Thranduil snapped, obviously annoyed and at his wits end. I was too angry myself to care.  
“I’m tired. I’m going to bed.” I saw the panic in his eyes that quickly changed back to annoyance. He didn’t say anything further. No one was out in the hall when I opened the door so I was able to walk back to my infirmary room without anyone fretting over me.

It took a while longer for me to get changed. Some lovely soul had bought me a clean pair of pyjamas. The cotton was soft on my skin. Most of my anger had ebbed away already so I was left with nothing but aching as I laid on my side in my cot.  
I was half asleep when someone came in. I couldn’t hear footsteps once the door had closed; and elf then. It became clear when the person pulled the blanket up to lie along behind me. A familiar arm came to wrap around my waist as their nose nuzzled the hair behind my ear.  
“I’m sorry Ava,” Thranduil whispered, pressing a soft kiss against my hair. “I’m just so thankful and glad that you’re ok.” He shuffled closer, trying to hold me as tightly as he could against him without hurting me. Something in his tone made my chest twist. So I wove the fingers of my left hand with his. Our joined hands rested comfortably against me stomach and we fell asleep just like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end with them mad but...  
> I caved. I think there's been enough animosity between these two soul mates.  
> So that's the ending you get.  
> Oh and the next chapter gets really sad.  
> Not sure how many chapters to go folks but its five or less...  
> And I totally just taught you CPR. I've been trained in first aid so the stuff Scott did is legit.
> 
> But it's good news.  
> I'm coming up with another plot line because I love these guys too much.  
> I'm not sure when it will begin but check my tumblr for an announcement.  
> Tumblr: keeping-10-people-happy-is-tricky.tumblr.com
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	26. Emotions hurt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Thranduil felt after the battle and then some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take it. 
> 
> Just take the damn chapter.

~* Thranduil POV *~

I stormed towards the mountain, barking an order to Gallion to gather our injured. The people standing at the entrance saw my approach and moved out of the way. I could barely see the questioning looks they gave me because they were just a blur.   
I followed the thread between us, carefully holding it lest it break. But I had to hurry. It had never been so limp before and the panic I felt only made it worse. The halls of the mountain filled with the sound of my armour clinking as I made my way deeper inside.   
I didn’t know how fair I had gone, all I knew was that it was too dark for others to see. I could make out the walls and walkways well enough.   
It startled me to light coming my way. Even more so when I saw two dwarves, Master Baggins and Scott carrying Ava.   
“ _MELETH NIN!”_ I called, rushing towards them. The smaller dwarf raised the light higher at the sound of my voice and I could see the startled expression he had. The elder, Master Baggins and Scott were covered in scratches and dirt.  
“What are you doing here?” The elder dwarf asked once I came within the circle of light. I ignored him.   
“What’s happened? What’s wrong with her?” I asked, trying to see Ava whose brother still held her. He slowly passed her to me and I held her as Scott did. “Why is that pressed to her head?”   
“She smacked it and it started bleeding.”   
“What?” I snarled at him.   
“Can we talk when we get her to the infirmary? Bilbo needs attention too.” Reluctantly I nodded, keeping my anger under control for now.

Ava’s brother and I watched as one of my kin saw to her injuries. Concussion, loss of breath, bruising and so on. I wanted to yell at her brother, tear him to shred for allowing her into such a dangerous situation. But one look at him and I knew it was not Scott I should yell at.   
There was something about him that worried me. Like a small flame flickered within him but barely. It was struggling to burn and I feared what would happen if and when it went out.   
I heard Oakenshield out in the hallway, tending to Master Baggins. I then heard him say Ava’s name which was then followed by him coming into the room. Upon seeing him, I glared as menacingly as I had never done before. Oakenshield saw me and, to my surprise, he looked sorry.   
“How is she?” He asked. I wanted to snarl at him that it was his fault. But Scott beat me.   
“Knocked out. We won’t know until she wakes up.” Scott answered, not taking his eyes off of his sister.   
“And when will that be?”   
“We don’t know that.” I snapped. “We will talk, _Oakenshield_ , but not here. Your soul mate and mine need rest and quiet. Will you stay with her?” I asked, turning to Scott.   
“I’ll let you know if anything changes.” And with that, I stormed out of the room, past all of the people in the infirmary and down to the council room.   
We argued for what felt like hours. Several people, guilty people, kept saying ignoring the fact that where Ava was sent was dangerous. They kept saying that it was her choice. That she would have done it any way. _I knew that_. Of course I knew. Ava went across all of Arda to help her friend. Of course she would risk her life. But she was the one unconscious and my anger needed to be let out somewhere.   
And by the looks on their faces, they all seemed to understand that. Oakenshield and his family didn’t argue, _Mithrandir_ didn’t argue, the dwarf guard that followed Oakenshield round like a pup didn’t argue. But he wanted to.   
When Ava came in, looking frail and small, I wanted to go to her. I needed to hold her and know she was there, whole and healthy. But she wasn’t, not completely healthy. And I couldn’t go to her. Looking at her, I felt angry once more. How could she be so reckless? So foolish? Did she not care about her life or the lives she would have affected?   
When I challenged her, I saw the stubborn look that rarely graced her face. The face that said she would do what was right regardless of what she could lose. And I wanted to kiss her. Kiss that look off of her face and show her that she couldn’t lose me. That Ava never would lose me even though one day I would lose her. But then Ava said she was tired and I feared for her health enough to let her go. Everyone at the table went quiet and I fell ill in their company. When I left the council room, it was my son that followed.   
“ _Ada,_ ” he called, falling into step with me.   
“What is it?” I didn’t mean to snap but the anger still warred inside of me.   
“I know you are angry at Ava, I am too. She was reckless and put herself in danger with no concern for her health. I wouldn’t have forgiven her if she didn’t come back. But-”   
“But?” Legolas had stopped now and I couldn’t bring myself to walk away.   
“But she has. Hurt yes, but still back. And you can both be angry at her and push her away or you can go to her and have her with you. She is weak and I know she is sorry for hurting you. But never will Ava be sorry for saving Master Baggins. Dangerous as it was. I know you want to go to her. I just think that you should act on that rather than your pride.”   
I listened to my son, not showing any sign of emotion on my face. I knew he was nervous, not wanting to speak out of turn. He knew my temper. But my son was right and I nodded.   
“You are right,” I admitted. I did not comment on the flash of surprise I saw on his face. “Will you tell her brother that I will look over Ava tonight?”   
“Yes, _Ada_.” Legolas smile minutely, obviously pleased with his ‘triumph’ and left.   
In the infirmary, I checked with some of the physicians about the health of our kin. Thankfully none of them were fatally wounded and would be able to leave within a week.   
Entering Ava’s room, I saw lying asleep in her cot. Not completely asleep, her breathing was not restful enough. She looked so small like that. But I couldn’t resist as I pulled back the blankets. I was careful to lower myself behind her. It would have been easier on a proper bed but I managed. It lifted my heart when Ava threaded her fingers through mine. Ava was here with me; whole, safe and mine once more.

~* Thranduil POV End *~

The next morning came a little easier than yesterday. I woke wrapped up in Thranduil’s arms, warmth and sent. It felt like home. I turned around slowly in his arms and watched as he slowly woke. I traced my fingers along the soft smile of his and leaned in to kiss it.   
“Good morning,” I whispered, not wanting to break the calm fragility of the moment.   
“Good morning my darling Ava.”   
We didn’t say much after that, not really needing to. Thranduil helped me dress since moving was still a pain. And also because I almost threw up at moving my head too much or bending down.  Despite the pain I felt, it was a good morning. Slow but good. That was until we went to the council room where there stood someone I hadn’t expected to see. Thorin and his family were there, along with Bilbo, Bard and his family, the elves, my brother and-   
“Eru, what are you doing here?” I asked the old man who stood next to my brother.   
“It’s time for Scott to go.”   
“What? Why didn’t you tell me?” The look of distress on Scott’s face made me panic slightly. “Scott, what’s going on?”   
“He has to go. Say your goodbyes Scott,” Eru urged and there was an air of sadness about him. So Scott came over to me and hugged me tightly. Tighter than necessary and something about it made my panic worse.   
“I love you so much. Please keep yourself safe and enjoy your years here.”   
“Scott, what’s going on? There’s something you’re not telling me.” Scott pulled back and that’s when I saw it. The tired eyes of his and the haggard shadow that hung over his face. “What’s going on?”   
“This is the last time you’ll see me,” Scott stated with a sad smile as he stepped out of my reach.   
“What do you mean? You won’t be coming back here ever or-”   
“Tell her.” Eru ordered, finally speaking like a god that he was.   
“M- My soul mate is dead, Ava. Her parents found the scarring on her body after the accident and wrote me a letter.”   
“What? How can-” I had trouble finding my words.   
“I’m miserable, Ava. I can’t find a reason to keep going without the possibility of having her, having Jessica. My health is deteriorating and mum and dad know what’s going to happen.”   
“No. Scott, no. You can’t.”   
“Eru sent me here to say goodbye to you and to help give you forever with your soul mate. If I can’t have mine then I want you to have yours.”   
“How is that possible?”   
“It is possible because Scott was fated to live far longer. Young Jessica was never meant to die so young. But because of the interference of Toloman, some fates were cut short. Her years and Scott’s are enough to allow you immortality, which is what Scott’s agreed to.” Eru answered while the others looked on. But I barely cared about them.   
“Shut up!” I snapped. “Just stop talking.” Scott smiled sadly.   
“Can’t I at least say goodbye?”   
“No because you are not leaving. You are not going and you are not going to die!”   
“I haven’t got much longer. A week at most. I was going to spend it with mum and dad so… Thranduil, could you-?” He nodded towards me. I didn’t see him move, but Thranduil stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around me.   
“No! Let go!” I cried, trying in vain to get out of his grip.   
“Ava,” Scott sighed. I looked back at him with tears stinging my eyes. “Just, you keep yourself safe, ok?”   
“No, wait. Scott please don’t go. Please, please, please! For me, just stay with me please! I can’t lose you!” I babbled, really crying now. I saw the red in Scott’s eyes as he fought back tears.   
“I love you too, Ava.”   
“NO!” I shrieked. “SCOTT PLEASE NO! DON’T! PLEASE!” And just like that, Scott and Eru were gone. I screamed. The scream then turned into the kind of crying that you wouldn’t see in a movie because of the terrible noise and the mess of tears. My chest felt hollow any my gut like lead. I didn’t feel it when Thranduil pulled me to him to try and muffle my sobbing. Nor when his hand rubbed my back. I could only just hear a few other people crying but mine was by far the loudest. My fingers hurt from clutching the fabric of Thranduil’s shirt. But it was nothing compared to the sadness. Scott was gone. For good. He was going to die and I couldn’t even be there with him. Before I was fine knowing that he was back home with mum and dad, but now…   
He was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep.   
> I didn't want to do that.  
> But I had to.   
> Now I have to go write about Ava being sad.   
> Fuck.   
> I hope you still love me.
> 
> See you in the next one.


	27. Being Ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava wakes up with the pain of loss and has a very enlightening conversation with the dwarf king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got things to tell you but I will save them for after the chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

No one said anything after that. No one moved. No one knew what to do. Everyone sadly watched as Ava fell apart and as Thranduil did his best to hold her together.  
Bilbo was the next to cry, quiet sniffles into the sleeve of his tattered jacket. Thorin took Bilbo’s free hand in his own. The small amount of contact eased Bilbo minutely. But the hobbit still felt wrecked at the sight and sound of Ava.  
It was a several minutes, which felt like longer, till Ava eventually calmed down. Her sobs turned into wavered breaths as tiredness kicked in. But still Thranduil held her close to his chest, nestling her head under his chin.  
“My darling,” the elf said over and over. “It’ll be alright. I promise.” But for Ava, it seemed impossible. How could it be?  
“Balin,” Thorin finally said, cutting through the fragile air. “Order Gina to make a tomb for Master Scott. Have it ready within the week so we can give him a funeral.” Balin looked genuinely touched at that and smiled before setting off to follow Thorin’s order.  
“Thank you,” Thranduil said quietly to which Thorin nodded solemnly. Keeping her close, Thranduil scooped Ava up in his arms as she continued to shake.  
“I will put her to bed,” he stated before turning to leave.  
“You will let us know when she’s better, won’t you?” Bilbo asked stepping forward though he didn’t let go of Thorin’s hand. Thranduil turned to the hobbit and nodded and finally left.

***

I don’t remember much of what happened. I just remember Scott disappearing and my legs falling out from under me. I remember crying till I couldn’t anymore and everything felt numb.  
I woke up in bed, tucked in and everything. The blanket obscured my view so I pushed it back the tiniest bit. And there, sitting sombrely in the chair beside the bed, was Thranduil. His shoulders were hunched over as he hung his head; elbows resting on his knees. I took an unsteady breath to say something which he heard. Thranduil quickly lifted his head and his eyes found mine.  
He looked sad, terribly sad. Something in my chest twisted and I wanted to wrap my arms around him. But my arms were numb and I realized why he was sad; because I was devastated.  
“Ava?” His voice was quiet and careful, his right hand coming up to rest gently in front of me. He was reaching for me.  
“He’s gone,” I replied just as quietly. Thranduil nodded with a clenched jaw. My eyes went hazy with tears and I had to gasp back the sob that I almost made. I didn’t want to keep crying but it seemed like the only thing I could do. And I lost against my body. I started shaking as the sobs wracked my body and I buried my face into the pillow.  
Thranduil was quick to move. One moment I felt nothing, the next he had one arm wrapped over my shoulders and the other slipping under my neck. He pulled me close and held tightly. I knew it was killing him to see me like that. God, it was killing me. But Scott…  
My brother was gone and I couldn’t help him. Couldn’t save him. I knew Toloman was to blame but I felt guilty all the same. My brother, who held my hand on the first day of school, who built blanket forts in the living room with me, who ate the peas on my plate because he knew I hated them and mum wouldn’t let me leave the table till I did, the one who smiled even when he was sad because he didn’t want me sad, was going to die.  
“It’s ok to cry,” Thranduil murmured as he rocked me gently back and forth.  
“Did you cry when your father died?” The words sounded strangled but I knew he heard them clearly. It wasn’t a topic either of us brought up. It wasn’t forbidden but more taboo but I didn’t care at that point. I didn’t care that Thranduil had stilled, I didn’t care that I might have struck a wrong chord. I just needed to know I wasn’t being weak for crying so much.  
“Yes,” he breathed after a pause. I didn’t think he was going to answer to be honest. “I cried until my chest was hollow and until everything was numb. I didn’t cry again till millennia later.”  
I pulled back and looked him in the eye. Our noses were just a hair’s breadth away.  
“What made you cry?” Again there was a pause as Thranduil hesitated over his answer.  
“You. When I thought you had left me, and after I had roared at the lady Galadriel, I went back to our room and wept.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I almost cried again when you came back to me.” And there was that innocent, vulnerable smile that the elf only showed when he had completely let his guard down; let all of his emotions show.  
“You get me forever,” I reminded him with a strained voice.  
“Yes,” Thranduil nodded though he looked sad once more. “At a cost I wish wasn’t paid.”  
“Will it get easier? The pain?”  
“No, my darling Ava. But you will learn to live with it.” With nothing more to say, I edged forward and tucked my head under his chin. Thranduil went back to rocking us back and forth. I was soon asleep.

***

True to his word, Thorin had the tomb for Scott was made within the week. Made of a dark grey old stone, the maker had a carving of Scott on the lid.  Lying on his back, eyes closed, Scott’s statue held a sword to his chest and was dressed in what Balin had described Scott to have been wearing. With a few ornaments added.  
I was shocked at the likeness of the statue on the lid of the tomb had to her brother. Though they missed the small dent under his right eye and the scar on the left side of his jaw, it was pretty much perfect.  
“I’ll need to thank your artisan for this,” I said numbly to Thorin. It was just me and the dwarf king standing around the tomb. Everyone had left after the wake to let me mourn by myself. All week they had been carefully kind; never mentioning Scott. I was just sick of idle chatter and small talk but it seemed the only thing people could say.  
“I’ll pass on your thanks,” Thorin replied, staring at the tomb with his hands clasped behind his back. He, and many of the other dwarves, wore little jewellery for the funeral as a sign on respect. Tauriel had found me a black dress to wear since it was what we did back home. She didn’t say anything against it, just smiled softly.  
“I guess I won’t be getting one like this now.”  
“I guess not.” Thorin was the only one who wasn’t careful. He answered me truthfully and talked to me when I talked first. Otherwise we said nothing.  
“I’ll have to get used to burying people.”  
“It never gets easier. But you’ll have the elf so there’s some comfort.” That made me smile, the thought of being by my soul mate’s side. Knowing that he wasn’t going to die because of me.  
“Then I’ll be fine.” Thorin paused for a moment. He chanced a glance at me before speaking.  
“He’s worried about you.”  
“Why? Because I’m sad?” Thorin shook his head.  
“When elves lose their loved ones, they fade. Sadness overcomes them and eventually they cease living.”  
“But I’m not an elf.”  
“I know. And he knows that too. But he’s been away from humans for so long that he forgets just how strong they are.” I huffed, humans were nowhere near as strong as elves or dwarves. “Don’t huff at that,” Thorin grumbled with a hint of teasing. “When dwarves lose their One, we take no other and we spend the rest of our lives in mourning.”  
“So what makes humans so strong?”  
“Because even when they lose their loves, they soldier on. They keep going and they become happy once more. The pain eases and eventually they are able to find love again.”  
“Doesn’t that mean that we just don’t love as strongly as you dwarves and elves?”  
“It could, but it depends on how you look at it.”  
I knew that Thorin was saying all of that to make me feel better.  
“But,” Thorin said after a minute or two of silence. “It is women who are stronger than men, I think.”  
“Where’s Dis? She needs to hear this.” That earned a bark of laughter from Thorin.  
“Shut up. Women always seem to endure better than men.”  
“That’s true.” Then Thorin came round to stand at my side. His head came up to my shoulder which always weirded me a bit since hi attitude was that of someone as tall as Thranduil. He placed a hand gently on the tomb.  
“So I believe you will endure this. And that wretched elf of yours can stop worrying.”  
“Has he been annoying you in council meetings?”  
“He sits there sulking and not listening.” Thorin grumbled in complaint. “I have to keep repeating what I say because he’s so caught up in his head.”  
“Bilbo would clip you around the ears if he heard that.” I warned, feeling amused for the first time that week.  
“Oh yes he would!” Thorin and I turned to see Bilbo at the entrance of the room. His arms were folded against his chest and he still wore his best coat that he wore to the funeral.  
“ _Ghivashel,_ you know it’s true.”  
“That is Ava’s soul mate and the elven king you are talking about, Thorin. If I’m not the one to clip you around the ears then someone else definitely will.” Bilbo padded over to us, taking Thorin’s hand once at his side. “How are you, Ava?”  
“I’m alright,” I replied dryly. Everyone asked that question and I knew they were worried. But it was still frustrating to hear it. “It’s nice that I have this to come back to. Something that looks like Scott.”  
“I will make sure that you are welcomed here to see it for the rest of your life.” Thorin said seriously. Bilbo gave him a wee smile.  
“Thank you,” was all I managed.  
“Come,” the dwarf ordered as he stepped away from the tomb. “There is food served and the elf king has complained plenty about you not eating.”  
“Ava, come eat with us,” Bilbo asked hopefully. I thought it over for a moment. It was either going and eating with my friends and possibly feeling better or going back to bed and wallowing in sadness with my thoughts.  
It was an easy choice to make.  
“Lead the way, you two.”

Everyone was in the dining hall. They all fell silent at the sight of me with both Thorin and Bilbo. I knew they were cautious. Happy, but cautious. But then Bofur piped up.  
“Well I didn’t think we’d be seein’ you any time soon.” Dwarf said with a tip of his hat.  
“I was hungry,” I answered truthfully, earning a few chuckles. Legolas stood up at was quick to wrap me in a hug. He held tightly as he sighed.  
“I’m glad to see you,” he stated quietly. He pulled back to look at me with hopeful eyes. I smiled reassurance at him which he returned with one of his own. He directed me to the seat which coincidentally was between his and Thranduil’s seats. When I sat down I place my hand over Thranduil’s which had been resting on the table. I gave it a small squeeze as we looked at each other. I nodded to him, letting him know that I would be ok.  
Then Bofur got up on a clear space on the table.   
"I'm thinkin' that we're in need of a song." The dwarves, and even Bard, cheered. I almost snorted at Thranduil rolling his eyes. Bofur took a deep breath as he held his arms outstretched. " _There's_ _an inn..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's good that Ava has such supportive people around her.  
> And I just really enjoy Ava and Thorin's friendship.  
> I dunno why.  
> So here's the news.  
> I've looked over the plan and things have happened faster than I thought.  
> So there will be two more chapters.  
> The first just tying things up.  
> The second will be sort of an epilogue.  
> But in a few weeks or maybe months I will come back with another story for these guys.  
> So it's not goodbye for good, but for now.  
> But hey, let's get these last two chapters done, eh?  
> Thank you again!
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	28. Forms of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before they leave the mountain, Ava and Thranduil have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here is the official last chapter.  
> The next is the epilogue.  
> Heads up that a lot of this is sort of smut. Not graphic but I focused more on the lead up than the actual frickle frackle because I'm a pansy :P  
> I'll chat to you after.

Another week had passed and the elves and I were packing to leave. The pain had lessened slightly with the help of the others. But I still woke up most nights screaming and being reassured by a distressed looking Thranduil. He had tried to stay calm during those episodes but each time he looked more damaged. The first night Legolas had rushed in with his daggers. His father had hastily reassured him what was going on. But I knew he could still hear me.  
During the day I was better. Being surrounded by everyone gave me a distraction and I was kept thoroughly busy. More often than not I found myself in either Bilbo’s garden or in the library. The royals still had politics to sort out.  
One the night before our departure, I was packing my bag and came across something that felt like a punch to my chest. It was when I had stopped breathing or moving did Thranduil come into our room. He didn’t notice at first but did after a few moments.  
“Ava?” He came over and placed one hand on my shoulder while the other cupped the side of my face. “Ava.” He said sternly. I gasped at his voice and then started breathing shakily, on the verge of tears. Thranduil looked down to find the book he had written for me about my family in my hands. He was quick to slip it out of my grip. The elf then took my face in both of his hands and pressed his forehead to mine.  
“I’m ok,” I whispered whilst looking at the ground.  
“It’s ok to not be.”  
“I know, but I’m tired of being not.” Thranduil nodded, understanding how stubborn I was about my emotions. “I’m sorry.”  
“There is nothing for you to be sorry for. You are mourning a loss.” I sighed and stepped back and pulled Thranduil’s hands away from my face. He was ready to pull completely away. Before he could, I brought his knuckles up to my mouth and pressed a kiss to them.  
“I’m just glad that I don’t have to lose you at the end of all things.”  
“You could not, even if you tried.” I laughed at that which was the first time in a while. Thranduil’s smile was painfully sweet and I couldn’t help but return it. A surge of fondness and admiration coursed through me that in an instant I found myself pressing my lips to his.  
“And don’t think you’re getting rid of me.” Before the elf could reply, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again.  
“Ava?” He asked, a whole lot more to his question. I nodded, bringing my hands down to his. The elf held my hands gently as he walked back towards the bed. I stepped around him and sat down on the edge of the bed. Thranduil knelt in front of me, his head reaching about my shoulders in height.  
I leaned forward to press a light kiss to both of the elf’s cheeks which was then followed by Thranduil’s large hands resting on my knees.  
“We do not have to, if you’re ready.” He said and I almost cried at how sincere he was. Still putting me first before his obvious desires.  
“I want you.” It was as truthful as I could be. Those three words held greater meaning which Thranduil understood. With nimble fingers he had the laces of my boots undone and the boots off. His hands ran up the back of my calves, along the tops of my thighs to then rest on my hips. The elf straightened up and brought his face inches from mine.  
I answered his questioning gaze by looking down at his mouth before closing my eyes. It was still such a thrill to kiss him, even when I was numb. This elf, my soul mate, was the only one who could drag me from the depths. It was with that thought in mind that I cupped his soft face, tilting it so our mouths could slot together easier. The grip he had on my hips tightened. I shivered at the groan he made when I licked along his bottom lip.  
Thranduil pressed forward but huffed when he leaned into my knees. To remedy this I parted my knees to make room for him and found myself on the very edge of the bed with Thranduil’s body keeping me from falling.  
“Sorry,” I muttered but Thranduil shook his head. He kissed me gently then dusted his lips over my cheek to my jaw. He mouth at the skin just under my ear for a moment before starting a trail down my neck. He pressed open mouthed kissed to my neck until I was breathless and lightheaded.  
To regain some control I pushed back so that I was sitting in further back on the bed. I slipped off my tunic and undershirt which left my top half bare. Thranduil’s eyes drifted down to the exposed skin and I could see the red growing in his cheeks. Then elf then clambered up on the bed to crawl over me. He placed my legs on either side of his hips while he sat back. I watched, whilst lying down, as the elf undid the buttons of his tunic.  
I couldn’t help but run my hands of his bared chest to then curl my hands behind his neck. Thranduil followed easily and settled above me, balancing on his elbows. He hummed as he kissed me. It was languid with an edge of desperation.  
I clung to him as he shifted up so that I was lying with my head on the pillows. We kissed again, taking our time to wring small, breathy noises from each other.  
“Clothes,” I huffed, pulling at the waistline of his pants. The elf got the message and shifted down the bed. Along the way he littered my skin with kisses, licks and nips till I was red and blotchy. He was going to pay for that later. But I was too lightheaded and lustful to bother at that point.  
The rest of our clothes came off easily enough. Thranduil paused for a moment as he looked me over. I watched as his eyes darkened. Then I was overwhelmed by his kissing me, intent on swallowing every moan or gasp I made as he worked me open.  
I started to writhe which he enjoyed thoroughly, if the grin on his face was anything to go by. In retaliation, I bit his lower lip which then caused Thranduil to pull back with a moan. But I didn’t stop there. Knowing his particular weakness, I leaned up to his long, pale neck and started working on an impressive mark on the otherwise unblemished skin. Caught off guard, Thranduil moaned louder than he had meant to when I nipped the tip of his curved, pointed ear. The sensitivity of his ear caused him to shiver and thrust forward. I felt his length rub against my thigh and I couldn’t take it any longer.  
“Please,” I begged, bringing my forehead to his. “I can’t- please. I want-”  
“Me too,” he groaned out, pressing a heady kiss to my jaw. The next few moments went by in a blur. I remember breathing till I couldn’t and feeling the heat curl in my gut. There was Thranduil moaning and gasping in my ear as he thrust and I writhed. I barely caught his climax because I was drained from my own moments before his. He groaned out my name as he did so and pressed meandering kisses to my face. I didn’t let him go until Thranduil rolled onto his side.  
“Sleep now, my darling Ava.” He ordered, though it held no strictness because of his languorous state.  
“In a moment, I need a bath.” Thranduil sighed at the thought. “I am not spending a week on a horse and feeling clagged with sweat.” I rolled off of the bed before Thranduil’s sinewy arms got around me.  
The water was pleasantly warm and I sank into it gratefully. Moments later, Thranduil came in, not bothering to at least wrap a blanket over himself. The elves seemed to find humans and their shyness about nudity amusing. Dwarves too. Thranduil stepped in behind me and rested his forehead on my shoulder while his arms wrapped around my waist.  
“So you managed to get up huh?” I asked jovially. The elf hummed in response and I huffed. Feeling fatigued, I leaned back against him and relaxed for the first time since… since this whole thing began. I wasn’t sure if that meant from before the war or when Bilbo came to see me all those months ago or further back. I just knew that then, in the warm bath with my soul mate, no worries or pains plagued me. Nothing else mattered or even registered in my mind and I was finally peaceful. I just wanted to stay there in that warmth, listening to Thranduil hum a calm tune. Beneath the water, I lace my fingers of my right hand with Thranduil’s.  
“ _Meleth nîn?_ ” I asked quietly, then hearing the please hum from Thranduil. “Do you remember what I said to you at Thorin’s coronation? When you told me to remember all of our days?”  
“Remind me,” he replied breathily with his lips pressed to my temple.  
“That I would face the world with one had if you held the other.” At that, Thranduil raised our joined hands out of the water to press a kiss to my knuckles.  
“Why would I forget that?” I huffed before carrying on.  
“At the time I didn’t fully understand the weight of my words. I didn’t understand just how much they meant.”  
“And now?” I twisted to look at him. I stared into his striking blue eyes and found everything I could ever need.  
“And now I do. No matter what this life will throw at me, I know I’ll endure it as long as I have you. I never knew how important a soulmate was. I used to be fine with not having one at any point in my life. Now I can’t think of going a day without you or knowing you exist and are mine.”  
Thranduil was quiet for a long moment. He looked over my face to find something but couldn’t.  
“You are suddenly very open with your thoughts, _Meleth nîn._ Not that I’m complaining. It is just a surprise. What has brought this on?”  
“I dunno.” I shrugged with a thoughtful smile. “I just feel happy and calm and peaceful for the first time in a while. And I blame you for that?”  
“Blame?” Thranduil questioned in mock aghast. I started to giggle and the elf wrapped both of his arms around me’ pulling me to his chest. “You, my dear, are going to pay for that.”  
“Oh?” I queried, making an unspoken challenge. That night I got to bed later than I had planned.

The next morning came far too soon and moved slowly. Our things were taken down to the horses and breakfast was a pleasant affair. I chatted to Bard along with Gloin for a while before talking to Dis. She proved, as usual, that she was witty and charming.  
Down at the stables, close to the gates, the royals saw us and Bard off.  
“Now you better write to me,” Bilbo ordered, putting hands on his hips. “Or I swear I will march right into that forest and give you what’s what.”  
“Yes, your majesty.” I agreed with a roll of my eyes. But before I left, I hugged the hobbit and shook Thorin’s hand. “Take care of those nephews of yours.”  
“I’ll try, Mahal knows I try.” That earned Thorin a swat from his sister. As we left, the dwarves hollered and called after us. It annoyed Thranduil but he bared it as Tauriel and I were enjoying it.  
The trip to Dale was pleasant enough and Bard invited us for lunch. Thranduil and his son were more than happy to stop and I was happy to see Bard’s kids again.  
But we moved on all too soon. As I made my way down the steps of Bard’s halls to the stables, I was stopped with a hand on my arm.  
“Bard?” I said with a smile.  
“Ava,” he replied with a smile of his own. “Off home already? My family and I are sad to see you go.”  
“Me too, but there’s no doubt that I’ll visit. Trees and elves are only entertaining for so long.”  
“I agree,” Bard huffed. He paused and gave me a sad sort of look before pulling me into a hug. “I’m am truly sorry about your brother,” Bard stated as he pulled back but he kept his hands on my shoulders.  
“I know, thank you.”  
“I was thinking that, perhaps, since you have lost your brother, you could look to me as an uncle. As family that you can go to when you need family.”  
“Really?” Bard nodded with a happy smile. “Uncle Bard? It does have a nice ring to it.”  
“And that means you’ve gained three cousins.”  
“I do believe I’m getting the better deal.” I laughed along with Bard for a moment. “Sure, consider me your niece.”  
“Well then, my niece, safe travels and write to me soon.” He kissed my forehead and let me go. Bard and his family waved us off as we made our way towards the Woodland Realm. I rode alongside Thranduil as usual, and Legolas decided to ride on my other side.  
“It appears we might be hearing more from the bowman.” Legolas stated though his bright eyes remained on the road ahead.  
“Why do you say that, _ion nin?_ ”  
“He’s now our Ava’s uncle, that’s why.”  
“And you seem more than pleased with that,” I stated with a grin to the elf prince. He shot me a half-hearted glare before his father looked at either of us. “You can visit him when Tauriel goes to the mountain to see Kili.” Behind us, Tauriel choked on the breath she breathed in, Meludir checked to see if she was alright.  
“Are you causing trouble, my darling Ava?” Thranduil asked amusedly. His son gave him a strange sort of happy look; not being used to hearing his father talk like that.  
“Me? Make trouble? Perish the thought.” My comment earned a bark of laughter from Legolas, a scoff from Tauriel and a not-quite-there grin from Thranduil.  
“Enough trouble from you,” Thranduil warned with adoration laced in his tone. I couldn’t help the smile that pulled at my lips. “Let us go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what'd you think?  
> I don't have much to say but that the end is near.  
> One more to go in fact.  
> But it's not for good. Thankfully.  
> Again I thank you for reading this and for your continued support.  
> The finish line is in sight so let's go out in glory!
> 
> See you in the next, and final, one :)


	29. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Thranduil return to the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll leave my words for the end notes. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

The forest was a comfort. It felt like coming home; and truthfully it was. This was my home and it would be for years and years.  
When we had gotten back from the mountain, things were sombre at first. The elves gave their condolences and even sang a lament for Scott at the dinner held upon our return.  
A week on, I wrote to Bilbo.

~

Dear Consort Baggins.

I know you don’t like that title but that’s who you are so you must accept it. I’ve been called milady and majesty here, if you ever needed someone sympathise with.  
I have been a lot better. But now that things aren’t as hectic as they once were I can’t help but have everything catch up to me all at once.  
Thinking back, it seems like years ago since you came and told us about Thorin going mad. Then everything went upside down from there. All of the travelling, discomfort, company and pain feels like a dream. But it was an adventure and that I won’t regret.  
I’m just happy everyone ended up alright. I’m glad that you have your home and family back and that you’re all safe. You’ll let me know about how Bofur is getting on, won’t you?  
I think Tauriel is going to visit in a month and Legolas will be going with her. Though I don’t think he’ll make it past Dale.  
I cannot wait to hear from you and the others, send them my best wishes and tell Dis that the books she and Ori got for me are amazing. I’ve enjoyed each one.  
Stay safe, happy and well.

~

Bilbo was quick to reply with an update on everyone. Bofur had recovered but had trouble walking so he used crutches. Nori was seen ‘helping’ him often. The royals were all well and Kili was excited for Tauriel’s visit. Bilbo was planning a trip back to the Shire during the next year and asked if I wanted to go. There was no doubt that I was going to go along. Everyone was well.  
Things had, as they usually do, gone back to normal.  
But months had passed and season changed. Spring had come and I felt the joy of something new in its midst.  
During the months that passed I had written to both Bilbo and Bard. I visited them both for a week each. During my time back in the mountain, there was a feast and once again Dwalin and Gloin couldn’t hold their liquor. One of them ended up passed out in the kitchen with just a towel wrapped around their waist.  
I had taken up learning elvish once again but I still couldn’t get it out as elegantly as the elves around me.  
“It’ll come with practise,” Meludir promised with a smile. He taught me for an hour each day in the library. It was enjoyable due to the fact that Meludir would make a game of it. But he wouldn’t let me move on till I got the word or phrase correct.  
“Yes,” I sighed, pushing one of the books away. “But in the meantime it’s frustrating to no end.”  
“Then a break is in order.” I started to protest but Meludir held up his hand. “I believe that when frustrated, we cannot perform as well as we can and it only leads to worse frustration.”  
“I can’t disagree with you there.”  
“And I believe that humans hold their tongues heavier than us elves. It is the way we are.” At that, I groaned and slumped forward on the desk.  
“Then I will never manage.”  
“Is this defeat I hear?” Both Meludir and I looked up to see the owner of the voice. The elven guard stood up quickly, almost knocking his chair over.  
“Lord Greenleaf,” Meludir said with a bow.  
“Please, _mellon,_ sit.” Legolas said with a smile, then taking the seat opposite me.  
“And what are you doing down here?” I asked.  
“I just wanted to see how your lessons were getting on.”  
“Lady Ava is improving…”  
“I apparently have a heavy tongue.”  
“Ahem.” Again Meludir leapt from his seat. Thankfully Legolas caught it before the chair fell over. Standing where his son had been a moment ago, Thranduil stood with his hands behind his back and head held high. He wore the fiery red coat that made his shoulders squarer.  
“Since when was the library so popular?” I mumbled to no one in particular. Legolas shot me a quick grin.  
“I was wondering if I might have a word with Lady Ava,” Thranduil stated. “Alone.” He added when neither Meludir nor his son moved.  
“Come, _mellon,_ ” Legolas said. “Let’s go see if the captain is in need of any assistance.” And with that, and a bow from Meludir, the two made their way out of the library.  
“I am glad to catch you alone,” the king said jovially.  
“You just chased out my guest and teacher, hardly caught alone.” Thranduil nodded and took the seat next to me.  
“Taking your lessons I see. Might I ask why your tongue was in question?”  
“No,” I replied with a grin. “You may not.” Thranduil gave an unimpressed look. “Are you here to replace Meludir as my teacher?”  
“Last I remember, you told me that if I ever tried to teach you then you would die my hair purple.”  
“Ah, I remember that.” I giggled, remembering that particular conversation at dinner. Legolas had dropped his fork at that. “So what brings you here?”  
“I have something I wish to give you.” I looked the elf over and found no trace of a present.  
“Give me or show me?”  
“Both.” Standing up, Thranduil offered me his hand which I took happily. It was such a normal gesture that it became second nature for me to just take his offered hand.  
The elf led me away from the library at first. Further and further we went and at first I didn’t know where we were. But once we had turned a particular corner, I knew where we were.  
“Are we going to your gardens?” I asked. For the entire trip, Thranduil hadn’t said a word.  
“Not quite,” was his reply.  
He led me past the door that his gardens were behind and a bit further on. I really had no idea where he was taking me or what it was he wanted to show me.  
My question was answered when we came to a small door in a rock wall.  
“Here we are,” Thranduil said and I could just catch the hint of nervousness in his voice. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He smiled.  
Thranduil stepped back and allowed me to open the door. He had to duck so as to not hit his head or crown. But I was too distracted to care.  
“Now you have your own garden,” Thranduil said, standing behind me as I gaped at the sight.  
The garden was beautiful. There were flowers of all colours from red to blue, orange to white and so on. Stone walls circled the garden but the hedges and trees hid most of them. There were three archways along the stone footpath which went over the running stream. Along the stone archways were vines of morning glories and moon flowers. The rose and lavender bushes mingled with the colourful hydrangeas and peonies along the edges. The rest of the ground was covered in lush, green grass.  
Over in the far corner, up on a little hill no higher than me, was a white plum tree. On one of its thicker branches was a wooden swing held by a silver chain.  
“Are you serious?” I gasped, turning back to the elf.  
“Do you like it?” His expression was hopeful.  
“Is the pope a catholic?”  
“What’s a pope?” Thranduil asked. I didn’t bother to answer because I was too excited. I walked along the footpath in front of us and under the archways. I couldn’t help the breathy laughs I made at the beauty of it all. The water beneath me was clear and chattered along the rocks at the bottom of the stream.  
The elf followed behind me to see my reaction. I think it made him happy to see me so astonished. At the end of the path was a patch grass with a few daisies scattered among it.  
“I told them to pull those weeds,” Thranduil muttered.  
“A weed is just a flower that grows where you don’t want It.”  
“Then you do not mind them being there?” I turned to Thranduil and took both of his hands in either of mine.  
“Not at all. This is perfect.” I smiled to which the elf replied with one of his own. He brought his right hand up to cup my jaw and hold me still as he sighed in relief.  
“Good.” And then he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. Pulling away just far enough to brush his nose across the tip of mine, Thranduil continued. “Over there, beneath the hawthorn, is a door that leads to my garden.”  
“Oh, I see. So I’m never too far away.” Thranduil gave a bashful smile that edged on cheeky. I kissed it off his face. Thranduil chuckled and pulled me closer and purred when my hands tangled in the hair at the base of his skull.  
“Should we christen this new garden?” He murmured before tilting his head to slot our mouths together. I moaned in response as my tongue was otherwise occupied. When he did stop, I was a little breathless.  
“Last time, we were interrupted by a guard.” Thranduil looked unimpressed by the memory and huffed his annoyance. “And you have that meeting with the traders from the north.”  
“Damn, I wished to forget about them.”  
“Well you can, for a bit.” I said, pulling him in for another kiss. “Stay with me a little while,” I whispered.  
“With pleasure,” the elf replied and pulled back to sit down on the grass. He pulled me down with him and I rested my head on his lap. I closed my eyes and breathed in the sweet scent of the flowers.  
“I am so spending a whole heap of time here,” I murmured, feeling relaxed and joyous.  
“Good, then I know where to find you.” I opened my eyes to see a calm smile on Thranduil’s mouth. With gentle fingers, I reached up and traced the seam of his lips before stroking his cheek and along his jaw.  
“I won’t go too far, promise.”  
“Does that mean you won’t go see those infernal dwarves?” I sighed and rolled my eyes at his stupid question. Looking past him, I saw that there were mirrors all long the higher parts of the walls which brought the sunlight in. Thranduil looked up also. “Ah, I had those put in for light. They also show the stars I believe.”  
“Then I guess we’ll have to come back here tonight when they’re out.” Thranduil looked back down at me and smiled. “That is something I will look forward to.” I smiled and closed my eyes. As I relaxed, Thranduil hummed a soft tune whilst his fingers played with my hair. I was so happy to be home, to be with him.  


It was a slow, peaceful moment.  

 

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it. The end to this up and down journey.  
> It was long in the making with more twists and turns than I was originally ready for.  
> But these guys really told their own story.  
> So this really is the end of their adventure. Back home and able to reminisce.  
> I guess I'll be doing that too.  
> Not to say that their story is completely over.  
> There are other parts I could possibly add.  
> But as for the meeting, falling and love and tests of their love, it ends here. No great adventures for Ava anymore, I believe. But I think she, and myself, deserve a bit of a rest. 
> 
> For me personally, this is a bitter-sweet ending. I mean I am sad to see it go but I am glad their story is concluded and wrapped up. It means I can move on to other things but I will miss this particular story. God it seems like forever since I even started Scratch on Our Skin.  
> But anyway, I've babbled on long enough.  
> I'd like to say a huge thank you to somebodyloving and Oriana5 for their constant support. And to those others who commented also which always made me smile like a noob. You guys really did help when I felt stuck.  
> And to all of you guys who gave kudos! Thank you, I love you :)  
> And a thank you to those who just read this festering mess of a thing. Thank you.
> 
> And that's it from me I guess, I've said all that can be said. So goodbye for now and I hope you have a marvelous day. 
> 
> See you in the next one :)

**Author's Note:**

> I own no characters from Tolkien's work.


End file.
